TBLT: Finds The Recalled
by RadRapo
Summary: Lampy's cord begins to fray, and circumstances lead up to him having to be repaired via the company he came from. However, no one's prepared for him going missing the next day. It's up to Toaster and pals to find him and get to the bottom of this rabbit hole! ... No matter how far down it goes. (Timeline: Post-GTM.) (Cover by LadyFuzzChild!)
1. My Cord Is Frayed

_**The Brave Little Toaster**_  
_**Finds The Recalled**_  
_Written by RadRapo_

_01\. My Cord Is Frayed_

It was nighttime at the McGroarty residence. Inside was Robbie, who was writing up the finishing touches for an essay on his laptop. The biracial young teen worked at it from his bed, the laptop positioned on his legs. With him was a small, red alarm radio, sitting upon the dresser from across the room, and a brass, gooseneck lamp on the nightstand, of which was switched on, while accompanied by his smartphone.

Once done with the last of his writing, he saved, before giving it another look-over.

"Alright, this should do it," He nodded to himself afterwards, heading over to the print feature, "At _least_ be passable." Once the printing started, he got up to leave the room, closing the laptop and flipping it over so that the vents were exposed. Once out of sight, the radio on the dresser's light went on.

"Spring Break's around the corner, and only _now_ he's finishing it up?" He threw in his two cents, "What's going through this kid's head? I thought for sure he'd inherited his father's dorky, studious nature." Following this, the other appliances unfroze, revealing their faces.

"Oh, he has his moments," The lamp tried to refute at first, before his voice fell, "It's just that he... Hates English."

"... Right," The radio replied in much the same way, "I forgot about that." The laptop unfolded himself, stretching out along the bed.

"Now, I wouldn't say that," He added, "He did start the essay early on. He simply procrastinated. That's all there is to it."

"If it's not required, he'll read it," The smartphone decided to chip in, "_However,_ they're not often stories."

"Is... Is _that_ what he uses you for?" The lamp had quirked an eyebrow at the tiny (from his scale, at least) companion beside him.

"Yes, and no," Was all the smartphone would say.

"Huh... He reads. Thank goodness." They heard frantic footsteps heading toward the room. All the appliances promptly froze, the laptop refolding himself closed. In came Robbie, who took the laptop, opened him up, and looked into the ink levels. Cyan was empty.

"Are you kidding me?" He spoke aloud, "I don't even _need_ cyan! I'm printing in _BLACK!_" Internally, the laptop was appalled. Robbie gently set the laptop back down, took a deep breath, then went over to his desk. He got out a paperclip, separating the outer bit.

"Two can play at this game, Printon," He spoke once more, before leaving the room a second time. The laptop let out a small sigh in frustration as he opened himself back up.

"I swear, he does this just to _spite him,_" He grumbled. "Makes me ashamed to be related to that guy." The lamp began to open his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. "No, Lampy. There's nothing I can do."

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Lampy asked in surprise. "Am I that predictable?"

"In the words of Droid over there, "Yes, and no"," The laptop began, "Technically, all appliances are; it's the way we're built, all the same, all the time. In your case, it was something a Marigold would say." This only confused Lampy.

"But I'm, uh... Not a flower," He awkwardly said back.

"Hey, and I thought flowers couldn't talk!" The radio chimed in as well. From these responses, the laptop became flummoxed, daring to roll over so that he stood upon his vents on the bed. He looked right at Lampy.

"You... Don't know what model you are?" He asked, slowly and in disbelief. Lampy thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "For example, I'm a white HP Pavilion; I've been called Pavé by the Young Master. Nothing rings a bell, nothing at all?" Once Lampy shook his head a second time, Pavé appeared defeated.

As Robbie came in a few moments later, the appliances did as they had to, while Robbie picked up Pavé once more, to attempt printing again.

"See if you need cyan now, friend," He smirked. Once over, he left a third time to check on the printing process.

"Look, you gotta understand some things," The radio started once it was safe, "The Big Master's parents were never all that good at keeping track of this stuff. Why, by the time Lampy woke up, they already disposed of his box! As for the manual?" He paused for a small laugh, "Good luck finding that! They had a "wherever" policy on how to store these things."

"Oh, Radio!" Lampy suddenly remembered something, "Tell them the story about when the cottage was sold!" To this, Radio bust a gut immediately. Pavé was lost. Droid didn't seem interested, quietly freezing to check out of the conversation.

"That one's a _RIOT!_" Radio continued after he managed to settle down, "Alright, it goes like this: See, they left the cottage untouched when they sold it, supposedly including us. Of course, you know how that didn't come to pass, obviously. So, what was left behind was - you guessed it - our papers!"

"The new owners of the cottage," Lampy continued since Radio was struggling to not laugh again, "Had to go see the Big Master's parents and ask them, "Hey, do you still want these papers and manuals? We found them lying around"! Luckily, they took those back, handing them off to the Big Master, since at the time, he'd begun his college days..."

"So, would they still be around now?" Pavé asked, unamused by the story, but better informed.

"Most likely," Radio managed to respond, having calmed down finally, "The Big Master _never_ throws anything away."

"If you fellas know that," Pavé questioned again, "Then why haven't you looked into it?"

"I did!" Radio affirmed, a bit proudly. He hopped off the dresser, joining the rest of the appliances. "You're looking at a real General Electric Bakelite, 1942. Stylized for the far future, but without the datedness of the modern era!" He struck a pose. Pavé was only mildly impressed.

"Well, as for myself..." Lampy started, trailing off at first, "I was never interested in finding out, myself."

"Never interested?" Pavé echoed, "This isn't about preference, this is about the _self_. What if something happened to you?"

"They'd fix me," Lampy said simply.

"What if you had to have something replaced?" This time, Lampy had to think about it.

"They'd... Uh... Find a way!" Pavé shook in disapproval.

"That's such a Marigold answer." This time, Lampy glared. Radio noticed, sighing lowly to himself.

"Now he's done it..." He muttered. The others didn't hear him.

"Oh, yeah?" Lampy began, in a challenging fashion, "I'll have you know that the Big Master knows me better than you think! When he noticed my cord was damaged, what did he do? Replace it! Then, some years later, he decided to upgrade me to use sixty-watt bulbs! You'd _never_ be able to tell the difference!"

"Ah, a _modified_ one, then," Pavé acknowledged with the smallest of nods, "That would certainly make things interesting."

"You've really got to give credit where it's due," Radio piped up, "The Big Master managed to fix Toaster when he was barely recognizable, and that's... Putting it mildly. He also knew which tube I used, since it's a rarity..." He paused for a moment, before picking it up again. "The point is, they _would_ find a way; you can bet on that!"

"Hm, very well," Pavé at last conceded, "I'll input more faith in the McGroartys. However-" He turned to Lampy again, much to his chagrin, "I still recommend that you learn about yourself, more than how many watts your fixture can handle. Weren't you always all about absorbing facts?" Lampy's glare softened, looking away.

"... Yes," He was barely able to admit.

"Really, it's for your own benefit, a... "Just in case" protocol," Pavé insisted, though his tone suggested compassion. "You never know when it might be useful."

"As much as a know-it-all Pavé can be at times," Radio added, shamelessly, "I have to agree." Lampy gaped.

"How could you; I thought we were friends!" He spoke with a raised voice, though Radio could tell he was joking. He matched it in turn.

"Well, as your _best_ friend," He corrected with a chuckle, "It's my duty to tell you when you're wrong." Lampy's response was a semi-frustrated groan, but he let it go.

"Fine," He finally said, but clearly wasn't happy about it, "I _suppose_ I'll skim my manual after everyone's asleep."

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog, either!"

"You two sound more like an old married couple..." Pavé muttered. One of them would've responded to that, if not for Robbie coming back to the room, this time with a bundle of papers in hand. Of course, everyone had returned to their positions again.

Robbie went over to his desk, putting away the paperclip and stapled his papers, slipping the whole thing into his class folder for tomorrow. At last, he felt he could relax.

As he stayed up, he began to notice an inconsistent flickering with Lampy's bulb brightness. He looked over at him, puzzled at first.

"You okay there, buddy?" He lightly asked, knowing of course that he'd get no answer. As the flickering continued, Robbie moved Pavé away, picking up Lampy from the nightstand to inspect him. "Maybe the bulb is loose..." After a few minutes of being switched off, Robbie reached into Lampy's shade, unscrewing the bulb. A quick look revealed that it was still perfectly usable, so he screwed it back in, nice and tight. He switched him on again, and after only a few moments, the flickering continued.

"Is it the fixture?" This time, that was inspected, with no visible signs of conduct impedement. "The outlet?" He plugged him into other outlets, all bearing the same results. "Hmm... What did Dad say came next? The circuitry, or the cord? It's late, I'll go with the latter..." While having him plugged in, Robbie wiggled and moved the cord about, and only in certain positions did the output improve. From this, Robbie was relieved and unhappy at the same time.

"It's the cord." After this, Robbie unplugged Lampy entirely, folding up his cord in a compressing way, moving him to the desk. He wrote a sticky note to himself, the words being "Tell Dad about Lampy's cord." When he was done, he looked up at Lampy, before giving him an assuring smile.

"It's true, I don't know anything about cords," He admitted, "But Dad'll know what to do. He fixed you before, and he can do it again. For now, get some rest, and don't worry. You'll be alright." A pat on the shade and a "Goodnight" later, Robbie had set off to bed, putting away Pavé while Droid snoozed, yet forgetting to set the alarm on Radio.

Of course, Radio did Robbie the favor of setting it himself. He took a curious look at Lampy, seeing him staring down at his cord, completely distraught. Then, when Radio noticed the way Lampy was wrapping a great portion of it around his shade, all too tightly, Radio knew he'd have to go over there and intervene. Sure, Lampy could be a drama king sometimes, but this was different.

Lampy was _panicking._

"Lampy? Pal? Here, just breathe - just breathe. That's it, there you go; keep doing that. Now, let's... Get your cord off your face, okay? Put it down, nice and easy..." Radio's tone was quiet - gentle and serene, even. There was also acute patience, as such a thing was necessary.

As a result, the two spent an hour talking, from Lampy explaining what upset him so, to Radio helping to cheer him up, assuring him that things would get better.

"-Besides, it's just your cord," Radio had said, "Not that big of a deal, in my opinion. After all, it's not the first one to go, either."

"That's true," Lampy had nodded at last, beginning to smile, "Yeah... You're absolutely right. I'm- I'm going to be fine!" He had to make sure he wasn't being too loud, but he wasn't daunted. "Thanks for this."

"Nah," Radio waved it off, but still appreciated it, "When you start losing your mind, _somebody's_ gotta bring you back down to Earth. Especially since you tend to be a bit... Self-destructive. Though, I don't think that's in your control..."

"No, and I hate it," Lampy agreed, sighing a bit, "Still, I'm glad there're people like you who can stop me, before I make myself worse off than just a frayed cord. God, can you imagine? That'd be so embarrassing!"

"I'd say "Scary", but that works too."

"Hmm, you're not wrong; "Scary" _is_ a good word for it..."

Among other words to each other, they ended on a good note, sharing "Goodnight"s and a hug as Lampy was able to fall asleep. Radio quickly followed suit, satisfied.


	2. Make Some Repair Arrangements

_02\. Make Some Repair Arrangements_

"And he started flickering, just like that?" Rob asked his son, who was jamming some freshly made toast.

"Yup, last night," Robbie confirmed, "I'm pretty sure his cord's to blame, too." Rob thought for a moment, trying to remember something.

"Well, that shouldn't be any problem for our Mr. MechGroarty," Chris teased lightly as the family had their breakfast.

"With the second coming in the works, I know," Robbie egged it on.

"C'mon, I wouldn't say that..." Rob spoke with modesty, habitually pushing up his glasses in the process. As the family continued, Toaster heard it all from his counter, internally getting worried. From not far off, the voices carried over to the living room, where an electric blanket spread on the sofa, and a vacuum in a closet, could also overhear.

Due to the privacy of the latter's location, the vacuum's concern was clear and readable.

"Alright, well," Rob began, "I'll take a look at him, then go from there. I think the last time that cord was replaced was... '87? I'm surprised it lasted this long; it came from a donor, after all..." Not long later, they finished their morning meal, Chris leaving with Robbie to drop him off at school. Rob was to himself in the home, and wasted no time.

Secretly, the small appliances watched on as Rob proceeded with the task at hand. Just to be sure, he was finding out if Lampy's cord was the problem. Indeed, it was.

"What's this I'm hearing about?" The vacuum had to whisper, half-hiding his concern.

"Oh, it's terrible, Kirby!" The blanket quietly grieved, "Lampy's light isn't shining so well!"

"Relax, his cord's just frayed," Radio added, nonchalantly. "I don't know why you're so surprised." He stopped as he and the others had to hide. Rob came out of his son's room, carrying Lampy with him.

The appliances followed, being joined by Pavé. Where they all ended up, Lampy was placed on Rob's computer desk, while Rob walked off elsewhere. With this small chance, the others approached Lampy.

"Er, morning fellas," He awkwardly greeted. The blanket hopped up to the desk, immediately embracing Lampy. "Whoa! Blanky, I'm gonna be fine! It's not all that bad..."

"Still, you're not feeling your best," Blanky insisted, trying to sound firm, "So you need all the help you can get." Lampy couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, but I don't think warming me up will help my cord, I don't think," He admitted, then muttering with a small sigh, "As miraculous as that would be..." The two were soon joined on the desk by Toaster and Radio, while Pavé and Kirby stayed on the floor.

"No, silly!" Blanky chuckled this time, "Comfort!"

"Oh! Well, _that_ helps a lot, actually!" Toaster, despite the moment, gave Lampy a look of unease.

"You haven't done anything... Unusual lately, have you?" He had to ask, knowing full well of the rambunctiousness of his companions.

"No, this happened all on its own," Lampy's reply was calm, though struggled to maintain the tone as he continued, "Besides, this was bound to happen eventually..." Blanky finally parted from Lampy as Pavé added to the conversation.

"I know you really don't want to hear this-"

"That's correct; I don't." Lampy was quick to interrupt, but Pavé only made a face and continued.

"Listen, bell-shade, this is important," He began, sternly this time, "Had you known about your own model, perhaps you'd be able to understand how big of a deal this actually is for you."

"What're you getting at?" Kirby asked, defensively.

"If you could let me finish," Pavé groaned at first, "Your Big Master might be mechanically gifted, but without the right parts, there's not much even he'll be able to do for Lampy."

"Oh, boy..." Radio was muttering, "Here we go again." Pavé ignored him.

"Modified appliances might come at a price," He continued, "Replacing parts becomes more difficult, or tedious. Your Big Master'll be hard-pressed to find a cord similar to Lampy's, since I've found that Marigolds have become obscure since his last repair."

"But he's... Not a flower?" Toaster questioned.

"I told him that, too!" Lampy quipped. Before any more could be said, Rob had returned, the appliances having to hide somewhere while Lampy froze. In Rob's hands was what appeared to be a manual, listing out the specifics to Lampy's model.

"Read it and weep," Pavé whispered.

"... I can't," Toaster admitted. Pavé made another face, this time of irritation.

"A toaster who can't read," He began, "And a Marigold who has no idea that he is one? Ugh, why do I even bother with you guys?! I'm out of here!" With that, he left the other four behind.

"What's _his_ problem?" Kirby grumbled in disbelief. Radio waved it off.

"It's probably nothing," He replied, lightly. They quieted down, as Rob used the manual's information to look something up on his computer.

"How did she not wake up from all this?" Toaster couldn't help but wonder, his question directed to said computer.

"Heavy sleeper?" Blanky guessed. Not long later, Rob had given up his initial search, the results showing very little promise. He looked to the manual again, before getting another idea, searching up something else. It appeared to be directions to a location.

"Aha!" Rob said to himself, happy to have found some sort of solution, "Right in town, too...!" He at first trailed off, before glancing over at the appliance next to him. "Lampy, can you believe this? You're gonna get fixed! Good as new!" It could've been from his excitement, but the appliances noticed something about the way Rob said that.

"Wow..." Blanky murmured, "He hasn't called any of us by name in _ages!_" Meanwhile, the others started to relax from the given demeanor. When Chris had come home, Rob left the room to talk to her about the news. Not a moment later, the watching appliances came back over, though Lampy took initiative in joining them, hopping down from the desk. He was in a better mood.

"What happened that made him so happy?" Toaster asked, hopeful all the same.

"He couldn't find a donor's replacement," Lampy began to explain, "So then he found the location of..." He turned back for a moment to read the computer screen, "Some company called "Luxley Corp". I have no idea what that means, but I have a hunch that they do repairs!"

"But he found that with _your_ manual," Radio recalled, retrieving it from the desk, "It might mean just a bit more than that." Though he grimaced, Lampy took it in his prongs when it was offered. Looking for a moment, his face suddenly fell with widened eyes.

"... They're..." He paused, trying to process the information, "My brand..." Moments later, Lampy dropped the manual, becoming a bundle of nerves. "This isn't gonna be just some repair thing. There'll be other appliances, _newer_ ones, _cutting edge_ ones! This is gonna be like- like a brand's family reunion out there! Oh, how am I supposed to act?!"

Despite Toaster trying to step in to calm him down, Lampy drew his plug over his forehead and fell back along Radio's top, who made no move to stop him. When Radio felt Lampy's gooseneck curve perfectly around his button, he waved off Toaster with his antenna.

_Now _Lampy was being a drama king.

"To be honest," Toaster started anyway, feeling compassion for the situation, "If I had to go and be around a bunch of modern Sunbeams, I'd probably feel out of place, too. But, you know what? The way I see it, hopefully those, er... Luckies?"

"_Luxleys,_" Lampy responded, languidly.

"_Luxleys,_" Toaster then continued, "Won't bother you. And, maybe, you'll be repaired in time before the family's trip. It would be a long week without you here..."

"Right..." Lampy hadn't moved, "I _really_ don't want to be there longer than I really need to. If I have to be stuck out there for that long, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it!"

"Alright, that's enough," Radio said lowly at first, before abruptly catapulting Lampy off his top. The others looked on in surprise, while Lampy cast Radio a familiar glare.

"Hey! What was _that_ for?!"

"For giving you a dose of reality! So listen up, Goldilocks!" Lampy had started to hop back over to retaliate, but stopped in astonishment from what he was called. "You are just as much one of them as they are! In fact, those Luxley whats-its ought to give you respect! If not for older generations like yourself, they wouldn't even be here! So, if they can't see that, they're nothing but a bunch of ignorant snobs, and that's not _your_ problem!"

Lampy blinked. He could feel himself starting to glow.

"The little loudmouth has a point," Kirby added, as much as he didn't like to admit. "Any brand worth its bolts should be honored, to be in the presence of an older model. One day, they'll all be like us, and if they're lucky, considered vintage."

"Aren't we all important?" Blanky offered, bravely, "In the... Toaster, you called it the "Natural Progression" of things?"

"That's right, Blanky!" Toaster affirmed, his tune changing in the process, "You know, we've lasted this long because we were always needed! And we're all _still_ needed, including you, Lampy!" He pointed a lever at him. "Forget what I said. You're a Luxley; show them what you're made of! Blind them with your light!"

At first, Lampy was quick to nod, his glow shooting his confidence through the roof, before the last phrase Toaster used confused him.

"You mean, when I'm repaired, right?"

"I-..." Toaster stopped for a moment. "Those were mostly just figures of speech." To that, Lampy gave a small laugh.

"Alright, Slothead, if you say so." He meant it in an endearing fashion, before turning to the others. "You know, it might not be so bad after all! Plus, in any case, it'll be over and I'll be home again before I know it!" He hopped towards them, only to be swept into a group embrace. Even by Kirby, although it was a bit subtle.

"No matter how long," Lampy continued after a few moments, "Be it hours, a day, the whole week even... I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you, too!" Blanky admitted with ease, while the others agreed with a nod.

Just then, they heard Rob wrap up the conversation with Chris, beginning to return to the room. Quickly, the appliances separated, going to hide while Lampy went back to his spot on the desk, freezing. As Rob appeared, he happily whisked up Lampy, humming a tune to himself. He positioned Lampy to where his shade went over Rob's shoulder, facing whatever was behind him. Then, he noticed the manual on the floor, picking it up.

"Huh... Must've knocked it off or something," He said to himself, before shrugging and leaving. The small appliances followed in secret, as Rob took Lampy and the manual with him towards the front door. Since Rob couldn't see, and only he and the other appliances were in sight, Lampy revealed his face.

"See ya later, fellas!" He whispered, as lowly as he could. When Rob paused, overhearing it, Lampy froze again, in regret.

"Chris, did you say something?" Rob asked, looking around.

"No," Chris replied, from another room.

"I could've sworn I heard something," Rob quirked an eyebrow for a moment, "Or _someone..._"

"Maybe you're starting to hallucinate!"

"No way!" Rob laughed her off, opening the door and leaving. "Anyway, I'll be back!"

From where they hid, the small appliances watched the door shut behind Rob, while Chris acknowledged his words.

Now, all they could do was wait.


	3. Do I Have To Stay Here?

_03\. Do I Have To Stay Here?_

The drive to the Luxley Corp HQ was pleasant, Lampy lain on his side in the passenger seat while Rob drove. It wasn't quiet, for the both of them (in Lampy's perspective, at least) could hear the vehicle's radio playing familiar classics. On top, Lampy heard Rob talking - talking to him, as if he wasn't... Well, frozen.

Truth be told, internally, Lampy had started to get antsy again once the two of them were out on the road, despite all the efforts by his companions earlier. So, with the sounds going on around him, it brought a small sense of comfort and distraction for what lie ahead. Then, he overheard something peculiar.

"You know, if you're still in there, you can come out. It's just us, and no one will see. I won't tell anyone. Not that I'd be believed." Internally, Lampy was pulled out of his peaceful trance, focusing entirely on Rob.

"I know; Mom and Dad can think that I had an overactive imagination all they like, and there's no way Chris or Robbie would believe me... But even as a kid, I know what I saw. What I heard." Lampy tried to rationalize this. Had he dozed off? Was he dreaming? What was happening?

"That was you, wasn't it? The whispering. You were saying goodbye to the others, right? They probably know all about it..." Lampy could feel different emotions overcome him. Panic, from the situation; uncertainty, from the consequences this could have; confusion, from how this was happening so suddenly. All the while, he could hear nothing other than Rob's voice.

What happened to the radio's music? It didn't matter.

"It's okay, Lampy. You don't have to hide from me anymore. None of you do. If you want to say hi, you can." Then, relief, from the amount of understanding. It made him want to, with every bit of his being.

He tried to push it aside. This would be breaking the rules. At the same time, it was almost like a request. A request from Rob- No, the Big Master. Whatever his will, Lampy had to follow. It's what appliances were supposed to do.

No, it would break the rules. Yet, the Big Master wants this.

What to obey? The appliance code? The Big Master's will? The code? The will? Code? Will?

The turmoil was eating Lampy alive. Everything was becoming louder - the sounds of the Big Master's voice, of the static suddenly erupting from the radio, of the world around them. It was too loud, he couldn't focus. The tension was tearing him apart. He couldn't _THINK!_

Silence. It made Lampy jerk, opening his eyes. Rob had just stopped the ignition on the vehicle, cutting off the radio's music. Lampy barely had any time to gather his bearings before he reflexively froze again, feeling himself being picked up by Rob. There were no words, no reaction - nor any indication that what was happening now had any continuity to moments ago.

Internally, Lampy finally relaxed. He'd been dreaming, after all.

While carried in the same position as before, he stayed frozen as often as possible, although curiosity was urging him to have a peek at his surroundings. It didn't help when he felt the atmosphere change, or when he heard a sliding door accompanied by an electric-sounding "Ding dong", or when unfamiliar, modern music engulfed the two of them.

"The things they put on the airwaves, can you believe that?" He heard Rob mutter, "Man, I already feel bad for having to do this to you." Lampy knew for sure he was being spoken to. However, this felt more like how it was before leaving home. So internally, he was amused, even agreeing with Rob.

Eventually, he noticed Rob stop walking, hearing a bell being sounded a few times. He felt himself being set down on a counter, the warmth of Rob's body leaving him in the process. As much as he didn't like what was going to happen next, he willed himself to pay attention.

"Good morning, Sir! How may I help you?" A foreign Human male spoke, with a cheery demeanor. Even Lampy could tell that it was somewhat forced.

"It's L- my lamp," He heard Rob stutter at first, "The cord's gone frayed, and needs a new one."

"I'm sorry Sir, but we only do repairs for Luxley-brand appliances."

"This _is_ a Luxley. Here's the manual." There was a pause, as the Human looked over the papers.

"Ah, a... Vintage model, I see," The Human fumbled, "If you don't mind me asking, are you sure you wouldn't like to browse our products for a current-day lamp?" Internally, Lampy cringed; what a blasphemous statement. He just knew Rob wasn't going to like that.

"Look, if I wanted a new lamp, I wouldn't have brought one." Rob was stern, though masked in politeness. It was always comforting to know how much Rob had his appliances' backs, the lengths he would go to keep them in top form. Toaster had been absolutely correct about their necessity.

That, and it felt satisfying to hear others get shut down by Rob's unwavering stance, just a little.

"... Right, my apologies, Sir," Came the Human's reply, "We can get this one a new cord, should be no trouble for a 40-watter-"

"60," Rob corrected, "The manual says 40, but this one's 60. Upgraded in '97, myself." To Lampy, "Upgrade" was synonymous with "Gift". He'll always remember that day for as long as he lived.

The Human had gone silent for a moment, probably thinking. "... I see. Could you excuse me for a moment?" With that, he left.

"It's like he has no idea what he's doing," Lampy heard Rob mutter to him, unimpressed, "He couldn't even recognize you! Do these employees just... Not do their homework? Yikes..." The way this situation was going didn't help ease Lampy's mind. He only hoped he would be handled by someone who knew better than this, stranger aside.

The Human returned, adopting that somewhat forced cheery tone once more. "I apologize for the wait, Sir. It looks to me that we don't typically use 60-watt compatible cords on our lamps, nor do we usually have ones for this model in particular, so one will have to be manufactured; this will cost a bit extra."

"That's fine with me," Rob had replied, "Just make sure it matches the old one."

"Of course! It'll be like nothing happened." Sure, it might _look_ the same, but would it _feel_ the same? Probably not, Lampy decided; it's something he'll have to get used to. "Could I get a name and phone number, or email?" Rob proceeded to tell the Human his name and home phone number.

"What do I owe you?" The Human mentioned a sum of money, an amount that Lampy was sure was both over and underpriced at the same time. Yet, he heard Rob pay up either way.

"Thank you, Mr. McGroarty! We'll call you as soon as your lamp is fixed! Have a good day!" Lampy suddenly realized what was about to happen. Rob was going to leave. No, just another minute, one more...

"You too," Rob replied halfheartedly, before Lampy suddenly felt himself being lifted by the Human. He heard Rob turn and walk away, at the same time of the Human carrying him off somewhere else. From his fortunate vantage point, Lampy peeked with an eye to look in Rob's direction, seeing him heading toward the front doors. Nothing else mattered.

Then, he saw a door close. He froze in reflex. From here on, he wasn't sure where he was going. He was carried for what felt like ages, until eventually a door was heard opening, being set down somewhere. A few moments afterward, he felt some sort of sticker being put on his base. Then, the Human left, shutting the door behind him. There was silence, yet Lampy was unsure as to whether it was safe to unfreeze.

"Wow... Is that _real_ brass?" Lampy heard a feminine voice, then a short tapping on his shade - metallic. He unfroze, jerking away from the touch with a yelp. The one who'd tapped him was a cream-colored, plastic desktop fan, who had an injured fanblade. "Oh, hello! I thought you might've been one of those... _Inanimates!_" She whispered that last word, only filling Lampy with confusion.

"No, I... I'm... Very much alive," Lampy struggled to say. "And yes; this is brass." The fan marveled at him for a minute.

"A brass lamp. Can't say I've ever seen one of _those_ before!" She soon said, before looking at his sticker. "Oooh, six! That's a good number. Sounds like... About a three-day wait."

"Three days?!" Lampy exclaimed, "I most certainly hope not!" The fan began to laugh, with a snort. Another appliance nearby, a simple black digital alarm clock, rolled their eyes.

"Please, stop trying to scare him," The voice that came out was also feminine, but more mature, "Don't listen to Flynn. I believe her accident deteriorated her mental state." Flynn stopped laughing, making a face over at the alarm clock.

"Says you!"

As things began to settle down, Lampy got to see everyone here: Flynn, with a "05" sticker; the alarm clock, "04"; a hand mixer missing a whisk, "03"; a coffee maker with a cracked pot, "02"; and a microwave with an ajar door, "01". Every single one of them looked far more modern than Lampy himself, giving him some discomfort.

He tried to recall the rallying words of his companions, but it wasn't helping to change his mindset.

As for the room itself, it was somewhat spacious, bearing some counters, cabinets, and tables, the appliances being sat upon the latter. The room had two doors - one an exit, and the other... Lampy wasn't sure.

"Hey, so um," The hand mixer spoke up, "Welcome back to Luxley Corp. I'm Churno. Are you some sort of rare lamp model?"

"Oh! I'm Lampy," Lampy introduced himself, though felt a bit awkward about it, "No, I don't think so... I think I was rather mundane, at the time..." One by one, the others listed their names, at least so the newcomer would know.

"Micah," The microwave.

"Bean," The coffee maker.

"Cassidy," The alarm clock. This one was confusing. "That's the name my mistress called me."

"_Ohhh,_" Lampy nodded, understanding. "So, how long would you say I need to wait?"

"Well, the fastest I can guess..." Cassidy thought for a moment, "If one through five are all repaired in the same day - which would be quite the feat - your turn should come in by tomorrow morning. However, every one of us carries a unique problem, which may substantially slow down progress. Most certainly not three days, of course."

"Still, you might want to get comfy!" Flynn remarked. "It'll be a while for us, yet!" Lampy wasn't sure what to say to that. Not long later, there was a knock on the door. Lampy froze out of habit, until he recognized the pattern.

It was the appliance knock. He unfroze, just in time to see the door open to reveal a gray, swing-armed, cup-shaded lamp, one that dwarfed Lampy in size.

"Zero-one?" A masculine voice announced from the lamp. Micah waved his plug to show for his attendance.

"That's me!"

"Ah, yes; Micah, is it?" Micah nodded in response to the lamp. "The mechanic will see to you shortly. Be sure to return to your line-up positions, everyone." With little time for response, the lamp left, shutting the door behind him.

"Finally, I'll be able to shut this again," Micah sounded relieved, gesturing to his ajar door. Since Lampy hadn't moved from his spot, the others did until they were lined up, both alongside him and perpendicular.

"What happened to it?" Lampy bravely asked, at an attempt of a civil conversation.

"Slammed me shut one too many times," Micah tsked, taking it all lightly, "It's a shame, too. He wouldn't slam a regular door, so why mine? It's more rude than painful, though."

"Oh..." Was all Lampy could manage to respond.

"Eh, I'm not sweating it," Micah continued, waving it off, "I'm pretty sure he learned something from all this." Meanwhile, the other appliances began to wish him luck.

"Happy repairs!" Churno told him. Not long later, the door was opened by a Human male, all of the appliances freezing. The Human was heard going over to Micah, picking him up, and carrying him out of the room. The door shut.

The remaining appliances unfroze. Lampy glanced down at the "06" sticker on his base, before having a face of reluctance.


	4. We All Have Our Tales

_04\. We All Have Our Tales_

The rest of the day followed, and during that time, Lampy had managed to come out of his shell, finding that the others around him were friendly. It had started with them sharing some stories, with him making a comment every so often, to him getting completely invested in what they were telling.

Whether they involved memories with their masters or mistresses, or stories with their household appliance companions, he was all for it. Then, they also shared how they got here in the first place.

Bean's master dropped the coffee pot in his tired stupor, when it had been full; coffee leaked everywhere. Churno's whisk was lost in his mistress' move; he wasn't sure how. Cassidy lamented that her alarm feature stopped working one day, causing stress upon her mistress. Flynn was put too closely to the edge of a windowsill, accidentally being whacked off of it by her master's "Visitor-Friend", as she put it.

While each one of these incidents proved to be awful on both Human and appliance alike, only Flynn had laughed her tale off. Of course, by now, that may've been expected.

They were interrupted briefly by the gray swing-arm lamp, who only announced that Bean was next to be repaired. After he was taken away, things continued.

"Well...?" Flynn then said, nudging Lampy a bit with her cord, "What about you? I mean, you look fine to me, but then again, so did Cassidy."

"I too am curious," Cassidy admitted, "What brings a brass Luxley such as yourself here? Please share."

"Uh, well, it's not as fascinating as you guys..." Lampy was modest, trailing off at first, "It's just my cord, it's gone frayed. There were no accidents, no hassles, no drama. Just happened on its own." To his surprise, the expressions on the rest of the appliances grew sympathetic.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Lampy," Even Flynn's voice had gone quiet, serious. "Forget my blades, _that's_ what's not fascinating. The cord is like... _The_ appendage!" To show for this, Churno drew his own cord close, wrapping it around his remaining whisk.

"And without one, most of us can't work at all!" He claimed. Meanwhile, Lampy tried to think of a way to put a lighter spin on it.

"Hey, it's really not so bad!" He started, "For me, this has happened before..."

"Oh?" Cassidy was interested, while still concerned, "Is that so?"

"Why, yes!" Lampy nodded to her, "Way back in '87, I, err... Injured myself," He chose those words carefully, "Then, when my Master found out, well... He fixed me."

"'87? Like, _1987?!_" To Flynn, Lampy nodded again.

"You've been around a long time, then!" Cassidy sounded impressed, "Our whole existences must be nothing, compared to someone of _your_ timescale..."

"I did wake up in '76, so me being around for a while is correct." Lampy revealed, though it caused another wave of amazement from the others. After a few moments more, he continued. "See, back then, cords like mine were more commonplace. I'm only here now because he couldn't find any more..."

Before Lampy could continue, the gray swing-arm lamp returned, informing Churno that his turn was coming.

"Aw, I really wanted to hear the end..." Churno sighed, for the moment not wanting to leave.

"I'm sorry, but I don't make the rules," The lamp nodded once in empathy, before leaving. The moment he did, Lampy resumed.

"So, my new one has to be manufactured. Really, it sounds like a mess, and neither of us were happy about it, not really..." They heard a Human's footsteps and froze, as Churno was soon after taken from the room.

"I sure hope they fixed them all," Lampy started again once over, "I guess it's only normal to not see them again..." The few remaining with him now were Cassidy and Flynn. Lampy suddenly realized something, brightening up. "Hey, this _is _going pretty fast! Maybe they'll even get to me before tomorrow!"

"How long do cords take to be built and brought here?" Flynn asked, innocently. Lampy frowned, unsure.

"That's a good question... I never even thought of that."

The day continued to drone on, and by the time closing time hit, the only appliances in the room were Flynn and Lampy. It seemed as though Cassidy's case had taken up the rest of the day. Ever since Lampy had shared his story, Flynn had adopted a more sensible outlook, while still retaining some of her original spunk - probably for the best.

"Wow, it's... So much quieter now," She remarked. "Well, at least I'll be first in line tomorrow! ... A shame you'll be all alone."

"Oh, don't worry about me!" Lampy tried to wave it off, "I'm okay on my own. Though, if it helps, I'm sure someone else will come."

"Yeah, right," Flynn had to agree, "You know, I'm glad that I got to meet you all. I'll be sure to tell my companions about you when I get home! They probably won't believe me, but I'll _make them!_"

"That does sound really nice of you," Lampy replied, but was modest, "I didn't think I'd be so well-received here. Let's just say that my experiences with... Modern appliances," He struggled to word it, "Left a lot to be desired." As he said this, the lights started shutting off, a signal that the Humans were leaving.

Then came a stern, but well-meaning "Lights out! Get some rest, you two!" from the gray swing-arm lamp from outside. Afterwards, the lights in their room were switched off. In the darkness, Lampy lit up his bulb by using his charge - it being at 40%, he noticed. Not good, but not bad, given the circumstances.

"You know, I never got his name..." Lampy uttered, his tone more quiet.

"Lammond," Flynn replied, with a nod of certainty, "I asked him last night, when I came here. As for seeing us "modern appliances", well..." She paused to yawn.

"I'm from 2003," She continued, going off somewhere to sleep. "So, seeing others beyond that felt daunting at first for me, too. I know it's not much compared to a '76, but what can you do."

"2003, or '76; at least it's not just me!" Lampy confessed with a small grin, as Flynn found her spot.

"Yeah, you and me both!" Flynn looked over at him one last time with a nod. "Wow, it's sure exhausting to do nothing all day. Goodnight, Lampy!"

"Goodnight, Flynn!" Lampy returned the gesture, turning off his light moments after. As for himself, sleeping while standing had become the standard, so he did little to move. Or at least, at first.

Try as he might, he couldn't fall asleep, instead sinking into his thoughts. His companions back home quickly came to mind, as well as the Masters and Mistress. He began to frown.

He only hoped they were holding up without him, and that he got to see them again soon.

He tried different positions, different spots of the room, even laying his head on small objects, but with no luck. After a while of hopeless sleep and deep thoughts, he lightly whacked himself on the forehead with his plug, giving up. Looking over at the exit door, he grew curious about what lay beyond.

Rising to his base, he headed to the door, wrapping his cord around the handle. It was unlocked. He looked back, still seeing Flynn asleep. Being quiet and careful, Lampy exited the room, to explore.

Everything was dark, with no noise whatsoever. Using his light, Lampy hopped through halls, peered through doors, and even made it to the lobby. He noticed the counter that he was once upon, far earlier in the day. Then, the front doors Rob had walked through. McGroartys... Housemates... Home...

Lampy shook his head, before sentiment could overcome him. He turned away, instead piquing interest at the shelves of new appliances. The ensemble was more like a sampler of differing types - from the ordinary kitchen, to the household, to the cleaners, to even... Lighting. It was at least a few minutes before Lampy realized that he'd been staring at them.

Luxley's most current-day lamp models. The two of them were desks, such as himself. Both desks were reminiscent - one was the recognizable shape of Lammond, the other... A shiny, nickel gooseneck. The empire shade and round base only added to its futuristic gimmick.

One that Lampy was all too familiar with.

He decided to roam some more, giving upstairs a try. After passing a few doors, he came across one with an interesting label.

"District Manager Scott Miller," Lampy read aloud to himself, quietly. He approached the door, going in for a peek as he did with many other doors before, before he heard something from inside. He leaned in to listen.

"Pull up the sales chart from the Winter Quarter," Spoke a high-pitched feminine voice, but... Robotic-sounding. "You see it, don't you? It was lower than in the Autumn. The holiday season did little for us. Something's missing... But, what?"

"My customer satisfaction reports are showing more positives from repaired products, than new purchases," Another, masculine voice, chipped in, "Could it be that our appliance lines are becoming... Unstable?"

"If that were to be the case, action would need to be taken. After all, it'd be easy for consumers to pin it on planned obsolescence. That may be a business strategy elsewhere, but I for one will not tolorate such shameless deception."

"Of course, Miss Solera." The name caused Lampy to pull away from the door to read the label again. It didn't match, which only meant... He shut off his light.

"What if we had appliance surveys?" Solera went to ask, before she heard the appliance knock being issued. Her voice quieted down, briefly. "Ah, that must be Lammond. Yes, come in!"

As the door opened, Lampy hopped in, shutting it behind him. "Oh. You're not Lammond." Lampy turned, looking upon two appliances on the DM's desk. One was a white desktop computer, and the other... One of the shiny goosenecks. As her gaze fixed upon him, Lampy suppressed the urge to gulp. Something was just... _Unfeeling, _about her expression_._

"No, I'm... I'm Lampy," He averted his eyes towards the computer, whose face was much more determinable - suspicion. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to have a look around. I never got to know, earlier in the day..."

"Lampy... Lampy..." Solera echoed, in thought. She turned to the computer, gesturing to him in a way of command. In turn, the computer displayed results on his screen, in the form of a spreadsheet. "Ah, I see. You're one of the repairees. Tell me, how would you describe your stay so far?"

"Oh, well, let's see... I... Hold on," Lampy was ready to answer her, but paused to ask something of his own. It caused him to forget his unsettled feeling. "Is this supposed to be part of that "appliance survey" thing? I couldn't help but overhear it..." This made Solera face him again.

"Observant; I like that," Her words were both monotone and genuine, somehow. "Yes, I must admit that this would be helpful practice, should it become integrated into our business."

"Miss Solera, we don't even know how we'll-" The computer piped up, casting an unsure look in her direction, only to be silenced by Solera's raised plug. She didn't even need to look away from Lampy.

"We'll work on that when we get there," She asserted, tactfully. Then, to Lampy again, she nodded for him to start. "Please, if you would like to share. However, for research purposes, it must be documented." She paused, her eyes darting briefly over to the computer, who at once opened a writing program, "We'll keep it anonymous, if you prefer."

"I don't exactly see a need for anything like that, exactly," Lampy began, already starting to feel more at ease, "My name's fine. Anyway, I think it's safe to say that my stay has been good so far, I think. All the appliances I've met here have treated me nicely, which is unbelievably refreshing..." He trailed off, having to admit something less positive.

"My only concern was the man at the front counter," Lampy continued on, while Solera listened intently, and the computer begrudgingly wrote down the account. "Not only did he not recognize me, and not _only_ did he seem uncertain as to what to do about repairing a 60-watt lamp's cord, but get this: He tried to swindle my Master into buying another lamp! Can you _believe_ that?!" He paused for breath, even though he didn't need to.

"That must've been David Powers," Solera chimed in during Lampy's pause. "You'll have to excuse him. He's new to the company."

"Alright," Lampy nodded in understanding, "However, my Master made his intentions very clear. I was brought in to be _repaired, _not _replaced. _Or, in his own words, "If I wanted a new lamp, I wouldn't have brought one"!" Solera blinked to that. Whether or not she had before, Lampy didn't notice, too caught up in his own momentum.


	5. Our Platform Has Only One Plank

_05\. Our Platform Has Only One Plank_

Lights out had come and gone in the McGroarty household. Without Lampy around, Robbie had chosen to turn in earlier, despite it being the weekend. Due to this, the small appliances had gathered in the kitchen for a rousing board game.

However, Pavé and Droid stayed around Robbie, as they usually would; while the rest... Either weren't interested, or weren't fortunate enough to be alive, as far as was known.

With Toaster was the familiar notepad that kept track of their previously played game of Monopoly. He looked inside the box of the aforementioned, setting down the notepad in order to do so. Gazing upon it, Blanky's face quickly became saddened. Lampy was in the notes, along with money amount, properties, expansions, cards... And that he was currently in jail.

"... That sounds familiar," He muttered.

"You _sure_ we can't play, I donno... Yahtzee or something?" Radio added, halfheartedly.

"Absolutely not," Toaster's response was unwavering, "You always lodge the pieces under the furniture."

"Oh, come on!" Radio refuted in annoyance, "Do you _really think_ I'd have the motivation tonight?" When Toaster's face didn't change, he sighed. "You're really killing me here, Slots."

"Would it be _right_ to play without him?" Blanky asked, "Even if we did a new game? There's other ones we could play..."

"Oh! Jenga! How about some Jenga?!" Radio suddenly chimed in, gaining inspiration.

"Or Clue, or... Candyland!" Blanky suggested more.

"Or Life..." Kirby added, sounding surprisingly committed.

"Lampy's in that one, too," Blanky gently turned him down.

"Alright, I see your points..." Toaster admit defeat, closing the box. "Honestly, I hoped a second game of Monopoly would've helped us get by, but... Anyway, how're we going to settle this?"

"With Twister!" Radio challenged. Toaster gave him a confused look.

"But we can't even-"

"No! We're just going to use the spinner!" To that, Toaster suddenly got it.

"Oh! Okay, that'll work." He moved back toward the cabinet that contained other board games, pulling out Twister. As the others put away Monopoly (and by extension, the notepad), Toaster fished out the spinner, showing it to them. "Pick a game, and a color. Best two out of three, agreed?"

The others complied.

* * *

"Overall, I'd have to say that I'm content," Lampy was finishing up his spiel, "The appliances are kind! Not so much that... David." He went bitter at the mention of the name, before abruptly brightening up again. "And that's my survey! How was that? Did I do it right?"

"It was fantastic; thank you very much for your input." Solera nodded, as though trying to express some sort of positive emotion. She looked over at the computer, reviewing the wording. "Stop editing his phrasing. It's less honest that way. Put it back."

"Oh, sorry!" Lampy noticed what this meant, even as the computer did a few undo keystrokes, "I probably should've said something about that..."

"Actually, if memory serves correctly," Solera began in response, "Looped phrases is a common trait amongst Luxley lamps, specifically desks. Some models do it more than others; but unfortunately, I'm unsure how far back it dates to, unfortunately..." She suddenly caught herself. "How curious."

"I wouldn't think much of that, Miss Solera," The computer chipped in, nonchalantly, "That probably only happened because of listening to this guy ramble."

"Quiet, PC. I like him," Solera's rebuttal came swift. "In fact, Lampy's model might be useful in solving this. Display it for me." As PC pulled up Lampy's record, she became quieter. "Strange. It's listed as "Unknown". No worries, that can be fixed. Lampy, if you could...?"

"I, uh, well..." Lampy began to stumble in this answer, "I only started learning about this yesterday, but... I think the year I woke up is the same as when my model was released, and I _think_ that it was named after a flower... Yes! It was definitely a flower!" Solera and PC listened, as Lampy continued prattling on.

"Oh, what did Pavé say...? Ugh, it was _all_ in the manual, and I barely even _looked_ at it! The _moment_ I found out I was a Luxley, I dropped the thing on the floor like an _imbecile! _What was I _thinking?!_"

"If you can tell us the year, we can search it up in our model database," Solera spoke once Lampy paused. "A desk lamp with a year is often specific enough, though being named after something helps us find what we're looking for."

"It was '76," Lampy deduced not a moment later, "1976." PC gained an unreadable expression, but did as Solera bid him to do, opening the model database. Upon listing the appliance specifications and adding in the year, the search returned... One result.

"The 1976 Curse," Solera read aloud, before blinking a few times. "There must be some mistake." PC displayed the information on it, as well as its sample image.

"It's no mistake," PC asserted, before giving Lampy a dirty look. Solera ignored his tone, reading on. Meanwhile, Lampy started showing confusion, then fear.

"Beware this model, to all those who are unfortunate enough to witness one. Within a year of purchase, these otherwise resilient spawns would start to fray their cords, costing Luxley Corp pretty pennies in terms of solutions for the apparent backlash. Whether intentional or not, no one is certain.

Luxley, in turn, could only afford performing a mass recall, coupled with full refunds to all consumers. During this process, the Curses revealed their true nature - violent. I myself nearly got killed by one of them, during their one and only attempt of rebellion. Who would it be, but the one who inspired them all?

For proof of their ruthless ways, see the security footage for:

Repair Common Room, Left-Wing Hall, and Right-Wing Hall  
Between 10:02 pm to 03:56 am  
December 28th to the 29th, respectively; 1978

In the aftermath of their last stand, Luxley as you know and love was almost no more. We were lucky that our other appliance lines carried us through the Winter, despite the press, despite the rumors! If we were able to repair them all, I wouldn't have allowed it, and neither should you.

For such cases of encountering a Curse, I have created a protocol that seals them away into a dark warehouse, where I've come to believe is where they belong. It is labelled, "In Case Of '76". As for their unlucky Master or Mistress, be sure to pay them $45 as refund, or the economical equivalent in your future.

It is my hope that someday, we'll be able to go in and eradicate them from existence, forever.

\- Mr. Raymond, 1972 Sunflower  
1946 - 1979 Luxley Corporation"

"Er, excuse me; Miss Solera, was it? What's going on...?" Lampy quipped, just as Solera had finished reading. It'd only taken moments for her; therefore, Lampy didn't get the chance to begin.

"PC, this statement is old. Is there nothing else written?" PC was quick to answer.

"This is it. It has never been amended."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"The last change was back in '95. Most likely to document the original statement." Moments passed. Solera looked over at Lampy.

"Why are you in for repair?" She asked, plainly.

"Oh, right! I never... Er... My cord is fraying." He could sense it. Any ounce of joy Solera possibly had was gone. It didn't help when her words became sharper.

"Then, I will not allow you to make fools out of us," She turned to PC again. "Initiate protocol "In Case Of '76"."

"As you wish, Miss Solera." PC sounded a bit too eager about saying that. A few keystrokes later, an alarm began to ring, loudly. A red light began to glow. Lampy panicked, hopping backwards toward the door.

"What- What's the matter?!" Lampy stuttered, fear overcoming him, "Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to!" Solera refused to answer his question.

"Go ahead and run," She instead began, "Savor your last moments of hope for escape. A '76 never has, and you won't be the first." Without thinking, Lampy's instinct led him to leave the room, door wide open in his wake.

* * *

"Eeep!" Cried out Flynn, awoken from slumber by the piercingly loud alarm. The red lights didn't help calm her much, either. "What the-? What-?!"

"In Case Of '76 protocol initiated," Rang out a masculine voice over the intercom. "There is a '76 Curse in Luxley HQ. Find it, throw it into a delivery truck, ship it out to the warehouse, and drop it in the third story chute. Be warned - they are hostile." The message repeated two more times, before Flynn got distracted by the exit door being thrown open. Lampy hopped in and slammed it shut.

"Flynn!" He yelled out to her. In response, she jumped off the table she was on, trying to spin her blades to angle her fall, but barely landed on her base. Nevertheless, she reached him, wrapping her cord around his shade and pulling his face close.

"Lampy! What happened? What did you-?!" As impolite as it was, all Lampy could do was put his plug over her mouth.

"Sorry, I got no time to explain!" He began, speaking quickly, "I don't know how, or why, or for what reason, but I think I somehow did something very bad, and I gotta go, right now! I came back to tell you that... That you won't be seeing me anymore." Flynn removed her cord from Lampy's shade, only just so she could pry his plug off her mouth. However, it was done delicately despite the situation.

"Whatever it is that guy talked about just now," Flynn finally responded, "It couldn't have been because of you, right?"

"Apparently, my model has a _very_ dark history with Luxley; that's all I know, _I swear!_"

"And I believe you!" She embraced Lampy briefly. He held her in return. "Stay safe, got it?"

"No need to tell me twice," Lampy agreed, before the two parted, Flynn hopping back to give Lampy room to leave.

"Now get going, before you get caught!" Lampy nodded to her, turning to the door. As he opened it, his face became shocked, greeted by the sheer height of Lammond. Then, for a brief moment, there was relief.

Seeing the two in the room, Lammond glared, wrapping his cord around Lampy's gooseneck. Effortlessly, he lifted and threw Lampy down the hall with a battle cry. In the process, Lampy emitted a yell of fear, then a yelp of pain, dazed.

"Preying on those who're already weakened, I can't believe it..." Lammond muttered in disgust. Then, his voice rose. "Do you Curses have no _shame?!_"

"Lammond, stop!" Flynn growled, stepping out of the room and trying to get in his face with her flight, but only barely managed to stay afloat with all her efforts. "He didn't hurt me! Leave him alone! Whatever's going on must be a misunderstanding!" To this, Lammond's face softened, gently plucking Flynn out of the air.

"Stay inside, Flynn; don't let that _thing_ fool you." Without waiting for an answer, he set her in the room, locking her in. Despite her yells, Lammond turned his attention to Lampy. "She got lucky. I won't let that go to waste." By this point, Lampy had managed to rise, Lammond not far off from him.

"Lammond, please... Please don't do this," He pleaded, as the towering work lamp approached with a resentful gaze. "I, legitimately, have no idea what anyone's going on about, legitimately! I swear to you, I'd never, _ever _hurt anyone!" Lampy had to start hopping backwards. "Isn't there any way we can work this out? We could all have a nice discussion on how all this came to be, and... And...!"

He was abruptly yanked off the ground by Lammond's cord. "No. We have this protocol for a _reason._" Lammond had seethed that last word, before laying Lampy on his side while still wrapped up, proceeding to drag him toward other, awaiting appliances. He hadn't been gentle, Lampy uttering another yelp of pain.

"And that _reason... _Is because of you dangerous traitors. If we left you unchecked, would you betray Humanity too? We can't have that." These statements rendered Lampy terrified, but most importantly, speechless.


	6. Now I'm Taking The Fall

_06\. Now I'm Taking The Fall_

"Blanky, you're up." Blanky was brought back to Earth from Toaster's call.

"Oh! Already...?" He uttered, before carefully pulling out a piece of the Jenga tower. "Sorry... I got this really bad feeling just now."

"Something on your mind?" Radio chimed in, immediately slotting out a piece for himself.

"Lampy." Was all Blanky would say. He was met with an understandable silence.

"He won't be gone for long, I'm sure of it!" Toaster broke it with his hopeful words.

"Not for long; yeah, certainly," Radio added again as he watched Kirby contemplate his next move, "But somehow, ever since he left, time has been passing more slowly. Almost as if... The natural order's been tampered with." Blanky gasped to that, covering his mouth with his arm-folds.

"You really think so?!"

"I know so, my fuzzy compadre." To this, Kirby "Hmph"ed lightly, finally having pulled out a piece.

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it," He muttered to himself. More silence followed, as Toaster thought about what piece to take. He managed to get through it scott-free.

"Do you think he's safe?" Blanky couldn't help but to ask, deciding that the safest route was to pluck off a top piece.

"Of course he is!" Toaster replied almost immediately, as Radio took more thought into his turn, "Why, I'm sure he's merry as can be. If the Big Master decided to let him stay over there, then he must be in good hands!"

* * *

The alarms had stopped at last, but not the red lighting of the building. Lammond had reached the awaiting set of appliances. There, a fan heater approached Lammond, in his prongs a long bit of wire.

Managing to have a glance, Lampy's eyes widened. It was a Twist Loc tie.

He felt the fan's cord loop around his, extending it to its limit, before folding it up into a compressed bundle. With much dexterity, he then wrapped the tie around the bundle, locking it in place. Lampy's attempts of protest and struggle were futile. How humiliating, he determined. Just when he thought he'd felt welcomed, too...

A microwave came over, opening his door. Lammond unceremoniously squeezed Lampy inside, ignoring his noises of discomfort. The door shut, the microwave wrapping his own cord around himself a few times to "lock" said door.

Towards the fan heater, the microwave, and the other appliances that came along, Lammond spoke. "Alright, Curse secured. Let's get to Moe; he knows the location."

While cramped up inside the microwave, Lampy could do little to move, let alone try to escape. The most he managed was craning his gooseneck around so that he could see through the door. The rather bumpy ride ensued by the appliance containing him didn't help matters.

With the little amount of mobility left in his cord, he managed to press his plug lightly over his bulb, a shaky sigh escaping him. Above all else, at least he still had one. A lamp without a bulb was like a toaster without bread.

No, that wasn't quite right... Toaster. _Toaster! _

His thoughts immediately switched to his companions, his _home,_ before a realization hit him, his eyes watering.

They'll never see each other again, and they won't even _know._

* * *

"Well, they better get to repairing him soon," Kirby remarked, as he finished grabbing a piece. "They shouldn't keep us waiting."

"You know, they probably have others they have to tend to as well," Toaster managed to reason, using it as a means of stalling on his turn. "Every brand has its appliances, so he's probably not close to being first in line. But..." He trailed off, managing a careful acquisition of a piece, becoming proud, "I'll bet he's due for his repair tomorrow! If not within a few days!"

"Right..." Kirby sounded skeptical. "Let me rephrase that. They better know what they're doing. I heard what the Big Master was saying. The man at the counter sounded like an idiot!"

"That may be so," Toaster at first nodded, but was disagreeing in his own way. "But perhaps his expertise isn't in what makes us tick."

"At an _appliance_ company?" Kirby was unrelenting, not buying the excuses for a moment.

"Then, it must've been an off-day!" There was no convincing Toaster. Kirby huffed, rolling his eyes in defeat.

* * *

The appliances left the building, filing out from the back-end door. The only light came from the few streetposts around them. Nearby was a parked delivery truck. When approached, the door was opened up.

"Moe's ready," Lammond observed, turning to the microwave. "Cro, toss it in." Without missing a beat, Cro unraveled his cord, leaning back and thrusting forward, door flung open. Nothing happened.

"... I think it's stuck, Lammond," He spoke, muffled. Lammond looked over and cringed.

"Oh, oops," He added lightly, before reaching his cord inside, managing to pry Lampy out of Cro. "There we go; I got it." Once more, he ignored the way Lampy yelped from the very uncomfortable feeling, but didn't get time to process the action before being thrown into Moe's cargo area.

As Lampy rolled a few times from inertia, Cro closed his door. "Guard volunteers, get inside!" Lampy heard Lammond command. Just as he managed to rise to his base, he felt the truck shake as two more appliances jumped in. A quick look revealed Cro and a long-hosed, canister vacuum.

Wordlessly, they gave him dark looks, showing off a jolt of their plugs. It resembled a taser. Lampy ran the calculations, finding that even if he was brave enough to fight back, he was outnumbered by disadvantages. Too many appliances, and a constricted cord.

So instead, he gulped, lowering himself in submission.

* * *

The Jenga tower was unstable. By this point, all this talk made even Radio concerned, though only slightly. He sighed.

"The poor sap might not wake up early enough," He mused, barely interested in the piece he was taking. He forced himself to perk up midway through. "After all, _someone_ around here has to make sure he doesn't fall back to his bad habits!"

"Okay, now you're just being absurd," Toaster waved a lever, as Kirby took his turn. "They probably have a lights-out system like we do. Right now, he might be dreaming about the Big Master, or us!" This managed to get Radio to laugh, nearly distracting Kirby. He leered at Radio.

"You have _no idea_ what that guy dreams about," The tiny radio finally managed to say, his mood more genuinely happy this time, "But that's a nice thought." Toaster made a face.

"Given that reaction," He shook a bit in rejection, "I don't think I _want_ to know."

* * *

Darkness encased the three appliances inside Moe's cargo area, soon after hearing his engine roar to life. He idled for a few moments, before beginning to drive himself, headlights on. While it seemed the others knew where they were off to, Lampy's only knowledge was some sort of warehouse, with its location a mystery to him.

Even in the darkness, he could feel the cold gazes of the guards upon him. Not sure of what else to do, Lampy decided to lay down, drawing his bundled cord close. He didn't allow himself to close his eyes, unless to blink. Sleep was an impossibility - it was too unsafe.

There was nothing he could say, either. His voice had left him, his mind drowning in his own, negative thoughts. If he had known that this was the last time he'd ever see everyone again...

There was so much more he would've done, and so much more he would've said. Especially... To Radio. His eyes watered again.

God, his life was over, he lamented. 86ed, he just knew it.

_To the showers._

* * *

The tower was in shambles, barely holding on. Kirby was once again pondering over what piece to take. During this, the others kept up with their conversation.

"If only there was a way where we could visit him..." Blanky mused to himself. "I feel like it would help him, and all of us!"

"All of us?" Kirby echoed, almost concerned as to what Blanky had meant. "What do you mean? It's not even been a _day!_"

"You're all hiding it, but you can't from me." Blanky's next statements were blunt, a tone he'd grown to have over the years. "Kirby, I know you _still_ hide some things, so it's pretty obvious you care." He turned to Radio. "Radio, you try to distract everyone with your antics; including yourself. It must hurt a lot, since he's your b... Best friend." Radio stiffened up, while Kirby briefly shrunk away.

"What's that?" Radio began, growing defensive, "Oh, it's just in: Nobody asked you, so could you _please_ can it with the psychoanalysis?" Blanky was undeterred, turning to Toaster, who already had a look of worry.

"And Toaster," Blanky began, "I appreciate you trying your best, to keep everyone level-headed, and assured that everything is fine. But really, it's okay to not have the answers! It's okay to be worried, or upset, or that you miss him! It's normal!" Toaster was lost for words, Blanky's own replaying in his mind a few times.

"No, I, uh, you..." He stuttered at first, before finding something. "You've got it all wrong! Maybe I miss him a little; yet, who wouldn't? But I'm not upset!" He took a moment to pause, while the rest of them looked on.

"I really _do_ think he's fine, and dandy, and that he'll come home again soon!" Toaster continued, slowly becoming desperate. "The Big Master'll walk right through that door with Lampy in tow, right as perfectly toasted bread - as if nothing ever happened! Mark my words!" Blanky's face softened, almost knowingly.

Meanwhile, Radio noticeably slumped - Toaster had looped a word.

"_Yikes,_" He muttered, in his lowest volume. "And I thought _I_ had repressed issues..."

"I heard that!" Toaster folded his levers in a hands-on-hips way.

* * *

The destination was reached, Moe killing the ignition. Shreds of moonlight revealed itself as the door was opened. The guards faced Lampy.

"Get up," Commanded the long-hosed vacuum, "We have some climbing to do."

"Unless you want to spend it inside my oven," Cro sneered, "Three floors of earthquake, eh Hoss?" The two shared a laugh, one of cruelty.

Wordlessly, Lampy rose to his base, _really_ not wanting to get cramped into a microwave oven again.

"Hurry up! We don't have all night!" As Lampy heard Cro, he followed them out of Moe. Not a moment later, he felt his bundled cord tightly gripped in Hoss'. A small yelp of fear escaped Lampy.

"That's not to keep you from running," Cro answered Lampy's silent question, "_That_ is for our own safety. Curses are mighty vicious."

"And if you so much as try lighting up in hopes of, say, _blinding_ us," Hoss threatened with a hiss, "You can kiss that pretty bulb of yours goodbye. Got it?" Lampy looked away, horrified. With another bit of Hoss' cord, he wrapped it around Lampy's shade, making him look up at Hoss. "I said, _"Got it"?_"

"Yes! Yes, I got it!" Lampy forced out, his voice shaky. Hoss released his shade, while Cro led the line, opening his door with his tiny bulb lit.

"C'mon, let's go already," He said, "It's probably too scared to put up a fight, anyway." They made it to the outside flights of stairs, positioned on the left-end of the warehouse.

"I wish," Hoss replied, with the slimmest of pity, "But, it's what they _want_ you to think."

* * *

By this time, Kirby had at last chosen his piece. He looked disappointed, for despite his haphazard pick, the tower refused to fall. It would've been the perfect excuse to get out of this situation.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Radio tried to deter away from what just happened, "It's your turn now!" Toaster's face didn't change much, determination welling within.

"Lampy... Is _fine,_ and I _mean it,_" He stressed, although at this point, it was plain to see that he was trying too hard. "How about this, fellas? If I'm wrong, if I'm _somehow_ wrong-"

"You've made your point," Kirby tried to snap Toaster out of it.

"-About this, about him, about, well, _everything-!_" Toaster only continued, raising his voice.

"Please don't do this!" Blanky lightly begged, but Toaster wasn't listening.

"-Then may this crummy tower _FALL BEFORE MY VERY EYES!_" Toaster almost lost control of his volume that time.

"You really don't have to go _that_ far!" Radio waved his antenna around, in a way to dissuade Toaster. Nothing was working.

With that, Toaster carefully looked at his options upon the remaining pieces of the tower. Grabbing one off the top would be ingenuine, the bottom too risky. He had to go for the center. He reached in, grasping a piece that was sure to be safe. Appearing smug, he pulled.

* * *

The three of them made it to the top of the third flight of stairs. Awaiting them was a strip of platform, of the same metal material as the stairs. On the outer wall, was a single, large chute. Going over, Cro opened it, revealing the interior, and a single plank of wood screwed in on the bottom.

It was positioned like on a pirate ship.

"This is it; get on," Hoss urged, but Lampy didn't move. "Get _ON!_" With a rough push, Lampy hopped over, getting on the plank.

"Go to the end," Cro sounded enthused, Lampy having very little choice but to do what was asked of him. The moment he did, Hoss released Lampy's cord. "Now jump." Lampy looked down, only seeing a pit of pure darkness. He began to shake again.

"Please don't make me do this," He couldn't help but mutter, craning his gooseneck to face them.

"He said to jump, you low-watt! Now _do it!_" Hoss yelled, patience quickly wearing thin. Lampy shook his head.

"I can't! I won't! I could _die!_" He claimed in his terror.

"All the better," Cro spat, it only making Lampy wrap his cord around the plank, with what little left he could. Seeing this, Hoss growled in frustration, only for Cro to shush him.

"Let's give it a little... _"Help",_" He suggested. Hoss leered in approval. Wordlessly, the two approached the chute, wrapping both of their cords around their end of the plank. Before Lampy could inquire, he felt the thin platform being shaken, trying feverishly to hold on, only to start losing his balance.

"Wait! Please! _DON'T!_" Lampy cried in panic, before letting out a yell as he slid off, quickly losing his grip afterwards. His noise carried through his entire fall, too overwhelmed by the moment to try finding an optimal landing position.

For a moment, he saw a room open up, before a surge of pain rocketed through his body as he landed. Immediately following came unconsciousness.

* * *

All four of them saw the tower fall, it happening the moment Toaster acted. No one could say anything, as Toaster stared, his demeanor shattered. Then, his eyes went to the piece he was still holding in his lever, shaking.

Finally, Radio broke the stillness. "Toaster. Look, it's okay. A game doesn't mean anything, right guys?" Silence. "Come on, back me up on this!"

"Toaster...?" Blanky was concerned. Yet, there was nothing from him for a short while. Then, suddenly, Toaster squeezed the piece in his lever, before chucking it into the pile.

"I'm going to sleep." It took all his willpower to keep his voice straightened. He turned away, hopping up to the counter, next to the breadbox. "Goodnight."

"Hey, come on now; don't do this," Kirby attempted to reason, only to be met with a somewhat rude comeback.

"Don't do what? Be like _you?_" Toaster retorted, "I said, "Goodnight"!" Afterwards, Toaster froze, becoming unresponsive to any further words in his direction. The words reflected hurt in Kirby, try as he might to not show it.

"Fine!" He huffed, before abruptly leaving the kitchen.

"That... Could've gone better," Radio commented to Blanky. "I don't think now was a good time to try that sort of... Support group angle."

"No, we needed this..." Blanky shook his head, but began to pick up the Jenga pieces, placing them back in the box. "I really think I'm reaching a breakthrough."

"What you're reaching for is dead air!" Radio dismissed, but helped either way. "And talking crazy."

"I'm not crazy, I'm _correct,_" Blanky asserted, but gently, "All of you got really defensive, desperate even. Bottling it up only makes it worse..." He trailed off, but Radio had nothing to say to that.

Unknownst to them, from the counter, Toaster was internally crying.


	7. We're Going Out To Find Him!

_07\. We're Going Out To Find Him!_

Morning came, Toaster unsure when he'd fallen asleep. The family had gone about things as normal, as though nothing was amiss. Well, of course not, he rationalized internally. They have no idea...

While the family was busy with the first meal of the day, Blanky reflected on what occurred the previous night, faceplanting into one of the sofa's cushions with a quiet groan of regret. Radio was right, which was something that didn't happen often. That game of Jenga was _not_ a good time to discuss all those subconscious collections of emotional baggage.

Breakthrough? Yeah, right...

He decided to pay Kirby a visit at his closet, appliance-knocking upon it. From inside, it opened a few inches, revealing one of Kirby's peeking eyes.

Casting the electric blanket an unwelcoming glance, Kirby muttered, "What do _you_ want?" Still sore about last night, Blanky could tell.

"Good morning to you too," He was unfazed regardless, "I know things got really tense last night, and... I realize that I might've come off a bit... Too strong. I'm very sorry."

"_You?_ Too strong? Pah," Kirby waved it off with an eyeroll, opening the door some more. "If anything, it's that loudmouth and slothead who should be saying that."

"I suppose, but I still instigated," Blanky admitted, taking this as the okay to enter the closet. "Even though we're _all_ worried! I can feel it in my coils!" He paused for a moment, while Kirby picked up the slack, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"... I know." Blanky perked up in wonder. Even as quiet as Kirby's voice was, it did little to hide his opinions. "Personally, I don't trust those dingbats at Luxley Corp. If they can't even identify one of their own, how could we expect them to fix up Lampy? They should know better than this."

Blanky took those words in, before nodding in agreement. "And there's no other way, too..."

"That's another thing," Kirby started again, "It's suspicious, how cords like his, all of them... Vanished, just like that! Why?"

"That is a mystery..." Blanky at first said, then paused. "Thinking about it now, I do remember when... When the first one was replaced. We almost didn't notice it, back then."

"At least you didn't have to see what happened with the _old_ one..." Kirby knew what Blanky was talking about, his response rather telling from the way he cringed. It had happened so, so very long ago, and yet...

"Well, regardless..." Blanky then began, changing the topic, "About Radio and Toaster; I'm sure neither of them meant what they said. ... Well, Toaster, anyway..."

"Eh, who could blame him," Kirby mused, remembering, "He was on edge. And, from the looks of it, he still thinks he has to keep us from falling apart. Or, he's trying to convince himself more than us of something."

"You might be right, in either case..." Blanky was pleasantly surprised from how this was going. "We should really talk to him about that, someday..."

"Someday," Kirby echoed, before adding, a bit sternly, "When he's _ready._" To this, Blanky nodded again, before turning to leave.

"Thanks for talking to me, Kirby," He shared, genuine appreciation in his voice. "You really _are_ a big softie. A regular papa bear! A-"

"Not another word!" Kirby tried to dismiss. Blanky only giggled, quickly exiting the closet.

When the kitchen was deserted, Toaster heard Blanky approach him. He internally grimaced as the fuzzy appliance joined him upon the countertop. Once he felt like he could fake it, he unfroze.

"Morning, Toaster," Blanky greeted him lightly.

"Morning..." Toaster tried to reply, but found it difficult. Blanky's look upon him appeared understanding, sighing for a moment.

"I was thinking, about last night..." He began, slowly, "I-"

"You're right." Blanky stopped cold when he'd heard Toaster. "I knew something was up, the moment I heard about that man, trying to get the Big Master to... Buy a _replacement._" Toaster paused, anger beginning to show. "They're one of _those_ companies. It makes me sick."

"Why couldn't you just say that?" Blanky had to ask, gently however, "Chances are, we would've agreed with you! Maybe even, uhm... Do the thing, where we..." Blanky tried to think of a way to best describe it.

"Go on a mission?" Toaster guessed, his demeanor changing a bit. When Blanky nodded eagerly, Toaster continued. "Well, I just... Didn't want to be the downer. If I lose it, everyone else will, right?" This time, Blanky shook his head.

"We're not like that anymore." He spoke, simply. As Toaster thought about this, he noticed Kirby roving into the kitchen, getting distracted.

"Oh, er... Morning, Kirby..." He tried to say at first, expecting the vacuum to ignore him, only for the opposite to occur. "I, uh... I just wanted to tell you, about last night, I... I didn't..."

"It's fine, don't mention it." Kirby tried to sound distant, but Toaster was relieved.

"Okay, then..." Not long after, they heard Radio pipe up, as he too traversed into the kitchen.

"Is _no one_ around here going to address the elephant in the room?" The others looked over in confusion.

"What elephant?" Toaster spoke for them.

"You and Baggy over there," Radio pointed to Toaster, then Kirby, "Abandoned poor ol' Fuzzy and I; leaving us two to pick up the Jenga pieces! _Every single one of them!_" As dramatic Radio sounded, all Toaster could do was laugh, Blanky joining in within moments. As for Kirby, it was only humorous because of how it affected the others.

Radio grew offended. "And _what_ is so funny? I was being serious!"

"Yes, because picking up all those Jenga pieces was _SO_ hard!" Blanky played along, but couldn't act if he tried. "I almost got..." He fake gasped, "_SPLINTERS!_" Radio was unamused, while Toaster was completely.

"Oh, I'm _so sorry,_ you two!" He began to add, "I didn't realize how much of a _mess_ it leaves behind! Next time, I'll protect you from those _splinters!_" After saying this, Toaster lifted Blanky with his levers, twirling the both of them around with another fit of laughter, Blanky once again joining in quickly after.

"... Ah, forget it." Radio was stoic, but still meant what he said. Once Toaster set Blanky down, he briefly wiped at his eyes, having laughed to the point of tears.

"Thanks, I needed that." He commented at last.

Hours later, into the afternoon, the family's phone rang. Swiftly, the small appliances found their places to hide and freeze, just in time for Rob to answer the call. Just as he did, Robbie was heard speeding down the stairs to listen in.

"Jeez, Robbie, where's the fire? It's just a phone call." Chris teased him.

"Hello? Yes, this is he," Rob began, over the phone. Moments passed. "_What?! _What do you mean, you lost 'em? How is that even _possible?!_" More silence. From their positions, the eavesdropping appliances held a mixture of internal reactions, from concern to anger.

"Well you listen here, _David;_ if you don't find and repair my lamp by next week, I expect a full refund! No replacements, no warranties, just a refund. Understand?" A pause. "Wonderful. Goodbye." He hung up, it sounding strained. "Ugh... I can't believe this."

Robbie grew irritated. "They're joking."

"How could they lose a lamp like that?" Chris had added, suspicious. The family continued with their disappointed conversation for a short while, before Robbie suggested for all of them to get out of the house, in order to "get our minds off of this". It worked. As Robbie lingered on leaving the house, he looked upon Toaster, approaching him.

"I know," He sighed, "I'm sure none of you are happy about this, either. But, just between us and the others..." He dropped his voice to a whisper, leaning into Toaster. Internally, through the fury engulfing him, he was listening, carefully.

"I found out that our road route passes right by Luxley HQ," Robbie pulled back, rising to an inside voice again. "At this point, if anyone can bring him back, it'll be you guys." Toaster felt him give a small pat on the top, before hearing him turn to leave. "Good luck." The door shut. Toaster unfroze with no hesitation.

"That _does it!_" He blew over. He took a moment to settle down, while Blanky, Radio, and Kirby all approached him. Looking upon them all, he continued, "We're going on a mission." While Blanky was enthralled by the idea, Kirby wasn't so sure, exchanging a glance with Radio.

"I know what you're thinking," He spoke, in a collected fashion, "And naturally, I'd be as willing to go out and find him as much as the next guy. But, as with every _other_ time we've had to do something like this..." He paused. "_How?_"

"I'm glad you asked that, Kirby," Toaster responded in pride, "Because _I_ think I have an idea..."

* * *

That night, the four of them were gathered around Rob's computer as the family slept. It took a mountain of effort, but they finally got her to wake up.

"Oh...! Well, howdy doo, little ones... And vacuum." She greeted, as sleepy as ever. "Wowie, how long has it been? Four months? It feels like just yesterday, where I was jostled to find you boys another computer friend for your Young Master..." She trailed off for a few moments.

"Yes, well, we need your help again." Toaster tried to keep her on track.

"I seem to remember there being _five_ of you darlings," She instead droned again. "Plus some other odds and ends around the house, but it's usually you five... What's he up to these days?"

"Lia, that's just it!" Blanky answered this time, "Lampy was taken to his brand's headquarters for repairs, and now they lost him!" Lia took some time to process this, displaying a set of pages in the browser's history, managing to piece it together.

"That sounds just awful, _just_ awful..." She drowsily lamented, with a yawn. "How may I be of assistance, then?"

"If you could get us some directions, that would be nice," Kirby couldn't help but grumble, Lia's demeanor exposing some impatience within him.

"From Luxley Corp, to this address," Toaster added, to clarify. "We'll be able to get there just fine, it's coming home that'll be harder to do." They watched as Lia started pressing her own keys, though not touching them in the slightest.

"Ah, let's see..." They could see her inputs being put into a search bar, it being painfully slow.

"Look, we can type it out ourselves!" Radio tried to chime in, "All you have to do is display the route, and print it!" Lia wasn't listening, too focused on her task. "C'mon, madame! At least let us help-" Abruptly, Lia fell asleep again, freezing afterward.

Toaster let out a soft groan. "I was afraid that this would happen..."

"Chances are, she'll be out for another few months," Kirby added. "So, now what?" Before Toaster could respond, the four of them heard someone clearing their throat. Turning, they saw Pavé some paces away, carrying a single sheet of paper in his charging cord.

"I really can't believe I'm doing this." He said. The others approached him, Radio being stunned.

"Where did you get that?" The small appliance inquired, "How did you get Printon to cooperate?"

"I gave him his stupid cyan," Pavé muttered at first. "It's unfortunate, that even when we might be losing someone as consequence, he still demands the ink cartridge." He gave the paper to Toaster, who studied the contents. "This doesn't account for efficiency; you're on your own when it comes to travel method."

The others looked upon the paper as well, Toaster nodding to Pavé's words. "That's fine; I guess that means you won't be coming?"

"No can do," Pavé stated, matter-of-factly, "With you all gone, someone has to watch the house." He paused, giving the sleeping Lia a look. "Who isn't a hibernating desktop, a needy printer, those few dormant doodads, or... Well, the Unfortunates. And Droid? There's no way the Young Master's leaving him behind."

"Alright, then; fair enough," Toaster acknowledged, before folding up the paper. "Thanks anyway, Pavé. And, I'm sure we'll all be back before you know it." The others exchanged a somewhat uneasy glance, but Toaster didn't notice it.

"Happy trails, and good luck to you all," Pavé replied, seeing such glances with a raised brow, "Even if you believe you don't need it. All the better for things to go, really. I'm off to sleep some more; goodnight." As he was bid goodnight in turn, Pavé began to leave, before stopping. "Oh, and before I forget... If you do see him, tell Lampy I said "Hello", and "Best wishes"."

"He probably won't like that, but sure," Radio said back.

"Thank you." Pavé didn't sound deterred in the slightest. With that, the white Pavilion left.

"So, if I have this right," Blanky started as a sort of self-refresher, "We're gonna stow away in the trunk?"

"And leap out when we get there?" Kirby added, apprehensively.

"Exactly," Toaster affirmed in confidence, "And this map will help us find our way back!"

"On foot? That would take forever, wouldn't it?" Radio spoke for his uncertainty.

"Oh no, we'll find a better way than that," Toaster replied, "I'm sure of it!"


	8. Nothing We Wanted And Less

_08\. Nothing We Wanted And Less_

"... Alright, everyone's here!" Toaster quietly noted. He and the other three hid within the vehicle's trunk, behind a makeshift wall comprised of the family's luggage. Due to the need for more space, the McGroartys had decided to use a larger vehicle for the trip. Thus, even Kirby was able to fit inside amongst the others and the suitcases.

Though, "able to" is the only way to describe it.

"Not that there're many of us in the first place," Radio joked, only for Blanky to chime in.

"That just makes it easier!" He sounded carefree about it.

With a few more words to one another, the family began to ride off. Toaster procured the folded paper from his crumbtray, as Kirby forged a space between the luggage via his cord. Radio went through and undid the trunk latch, only so it'd remain ajar. From there, the red appliance watched the scenery.

"It's five blocks into the City's main street," Kirby reminded, Radio waving it off.

"Relax! I'll let you know exactly when we reach civilization!" Time passed, Toaster looking over the paper in the meantime. "Here we are, fellas! Come have a look!" He was soon joined by Blanky and Toaster, then finally Kirby.

"Five..." Radio began a countdown. The others prepared for their leap. "Four... Three... Two..." The trunk was opened wider, Toaster settling the folded paper back in its place.

"One!" He then cut through, "Now!" At the command, the four of them leapt out of the trunk, in the direction of the sidewalk.

From in the backseat, Robbie glanced briefly at the side mirror, noticing the whole thing. Immediately, with widened eyes, he peered through the rearview window, but the moment had passed. It took everything he had to keep a straight face as he faced forward once more. Yet, he knew what he saw.

To the group's credit, the early morning provided them the advantage of lacking any further witnesses. Yet, they snuck around, until Blanky pointed out what they were searching for.

"Luxley Corp Headquarters..." He breathed, while the rest followed his gaze. The HQ was a large building at three stories high, easily towering over the appliances.

"Somehow, it's bigger than I imagined," Toaster mused, "And I already figured it was going to be..." Around the property was some shrubbery, he and the others hiding within to reach the front doors.

"... So," Kirby spoke at last, noticing everyone stalling, "Who's going to knock?"

"Why, you offering?" Radio taunted, lightly.

"No! It was just a question, alright?" It was the usual, denying demeanor.

"Oh, you know how they say: "The one who comments it, wants it!""

"That's not a saying-!" Letting out a groan and an unimpressed gaze, Toaster came forward, giving the front doors the appliance knock. Immediately afterward he hid again.

"That works too, I suppose," Radio uttered. The set of appliances waited, then watched in awe as the doors slid open. "Wow! Didn't even need to do a drum solo! Great work, Slots!"

"Yeah, yeah; let's go." After Toaster said that, they followed him as they entered the building. Inside, the lobby was well-lit and clean; one area dedicated to receptions and repair, another to the sales floor. To the far left was a staircase, of which led to a visible second floor, though beyond that wasn't.

A few steps-worth of curiosity over the tile floor later, the four of them heard a voice as the doors slid closed. "Hello, and welcome to Luxley Corp Headquarters, where innovation is key!" They looked around for the source of the voice, finding that it was coming from a black security cam. The feminine-sounding appliance was affixed to the wall directly above the front doors.

"My apologies, but company regulations enforce us to be closed on Sundays." The camera continued, "So I'm afraid that there's little we can do at the moment. However, we could gladly schedule an appointment, during appliance-only hours."

"Oh, that's nice of you and all," Blanky piped up, politely, "But we're here to find our companion..."

"He was sent in here for repairs recently," Toaster added, "Then we heard that he... Got misplaced."

"You haven't seen anyone by chance, have you?" Kirby asked, brow raised in somewhat suspicion. The camera thought for a moment.

"I have not, and that's unfortunate," The security camera responded, then gestured to an area, "Perhaps our receptionists can help you find him. Good luck to you all." While Kirby remained unsatisfied, they all went over to the place where the cam had pointed towards. Approaching, they looked up at the tall counter.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Toaster called, lightly. Something shifted around, turning to face the source. It was a gray desktop computer, accompanied by a white and rosegold gooseneck lamp, who bore a cone shade.

"Ah, yes! Hello there!" Chimed in the lamp, masculine and friendly-sounding. Toaster went to speak again but was cut off. "Not to worry, we heard every word." A button was pushed, the floor underneath Toaster and his companions rising like a platform, until it reached the level of the counter.

"You say that there's been a misplaced repairee, who so happens to reside in your household?" The lamp continued, while the four visitors struggled to maintain their balances, until settling.

"Yes!" Toaster replied, "That's why we're here; to find him!"

"He- and we," Blanky continued, hoping to be useful, "Belong to Rob McGroarty. He's a lamp, like you!" While it was considered taboo to mention a master or mistress by name, he realized that, under the circumstances, some rules had to be bent. The lamp's eyes lit up.

"Mr. McGroarty! That's familiar!" He nodded to himself, signalling the computer to conduct a search, producing one result. "A vintage modeled lamp, in for a cord replacement. Is that not so?"

"Yes!" This time, the four of them sounded the word.

"Hm, thought so!" The lamp grinned in pride, before becoming curious. "But, you know... A missing repairee. It's unheard of, in all of Luxley history. Let me look at something, here..." He paused, reading over the file. In moments, his face fell completely. "I, er... I don't know how to tell you this, but. Your companion, he..."

"He was sent to a specialized repair facility!" The feminine-sounding computer intervened, taking everyone by surprise.

"But, that's not... What it-" The lamp tried to respond, his voice quieted, but Toaster talked over him.

"That's _not_ what we were told," By contrast, he had a no-nonsense tone. "We were _told_ that you guys lost Lampy."

"And we didn't come all the way out here," Kirby's suspicions were only rising, "Just to be told something absurd like _that!_"

"Tsk, no need to get your cords in a bind," The computer continued, shrugging it all off, "It must've been simple Human miscommunication. Happens a lot, you know. Kind of annoying, really."

"Hold on a second; how do you mistake being sent somewhere else as going missing? That doesn't-" Toaster tried to say, but was interrupted by the computer.

"_Now!_ If you're still skeptical, would you like to go see him there?" Toaster was unsure about this, not seeming to buy it.

"I mean, sure, if you're offering," Radio responded instead, "Anything to clear up the airwaves about this madness." Meanwhile, the lamp had watched this unfold, before he had to pipe up again.

"_Oh,_ no no no. You _don't_ want to go there!" He tried to dissuade, nervously. "It's ah... A mess, out there. It's not even so much of a-"

"Morgi, shut it," The computer stated, plainly. Then, she added offhandedly, "Before your speech impediment gets _worse._ I'll do the talking." At the command, Morgi quieted down, lowering himself.

"Yes, Cadence..." He muttered. Blanky frowned.

"He sounded pretty normal to me," He observed.

"Yes, well, you're all probably just used to it in a different way than we are," Cadence seemed to trivialize it, "Anyway, my offer still stands. If you like, we can have you all escorted to the repair facility to visit your companion." Moments passed, as she pulled on a somewhat sympathetic tone. "I'm sure he'd _love_ to see some familiar faces..."

The four on the platform turned to form a huddle. Morgi and Cadence listened to their hushed whispering. At last, Toaster and the others turned toward the two again.

"Wherever Lampy went, take us there." Toaster was firm, the expressions of the others only solidifying the words. While Morgi grimaced, Cadence was delighted.

"Very well, that shall be arranged!" She spoke with eagerness, as Morgi reluctantly pushed the button again, lowering the platform to the base floor. "Escorts will be with you shortly." There, the four visiting appliances waited, not long however, as another group emerged from a back door behind the receptions counter. Among them were Lammond, Cro, Hoss, and the fan heater. As they spoke to Cadence in their own hushed whispers, Kirby's eyes narrowed.

"Is it just me, or do those "escorts" _reek_ of trouble?" He muttered.

"You're not the only one..." Blanky mused, "Remember Jenga, when I got that bad feeling?" A pause as the others nodded. Blanky turned fearful. "It's back...!" Radio made a noise of unease.

"You don't think... That they... Had something to do with..." He didn't get to finish, as the escort appliances approached them. From this, the four of them straightened up.

"Hello! Nice to meet you all," Lammond piped up to them. "I'm Lammond, the district's Chief Supervisor of Repairees. With me are Cro, Hoss, and Warlow." He had pointed to the ones who accompanied him, Warlow being the fan heater. Then, he continued.

"We will be your escorts today, so if you'll just follow us, we'll take you right to the..." He'd trailed off as he led them all through the back door from where he and his troupe had come.

The door was left open, Blanky following with the others, though uncertain all the same. However, he paused, looking back as he heard something else.

"That slip-up of yours won't go unnoticed," Cadence was harping on Morgi, "Just wait until Miss Solera finds out about this!" Morgi grew terrified.

"No, please don't tell her! Please!" Cadence held no empathy for her co-worker, but relented with malicious intent.

"Hah. You're lucky you Morganites are still popular, but that is like a double-edged sword," She began, "You could so easily be replaced, with the Humans none the wiser. So, I'll cut you a deal: Stay quiet for the week, and _maybe_ I'll consider not writing you up. Sound fair?" All Morgi could do was nod.

"Great! I'm so happy we could have this talk." Through this, Blanky's bad feelings only multiplied, crawling off quickly before he could've been discovered. As a result, he caught up just as the others neared the back door entrance of the building.

"Now, the location's pretty far off from here," Lammond was saying, no one having noticed Blanky's absence. "So, we'll be using a delivery truck to get there. Don't worry about Humans seeing a truck driving itself - they won't." They all stepped outside, back to the morning sun; then, toward Moe. "Could you open the door? Our concerned guests are here!"

With that, they watched as the door slid open. "Are you certain we should be using..." Radio started, trailing off as he tried to be polite. "It's just a little... Well..." Meanwhile, Lammond snuck a peek overhead, an outside security camera in sight. He turned back toward the guest appliances.

"Nonsense!" He waved it off, before he and his fellow escorts lifted and tossed each of the guests into Moe's cargo area. "In you go!" Toaster and his companions each let out a small noise of surprise. Blanky and Radio were lucky to have landed decently, while Kirby and Toaster didn't share the sentiment.

Toaster got up, noticing the various, unapproving reactions of his companions; Kirby was riled, Radio had gone silent, and Blanky appeared as though alarms were going off in his mind. After this quick survey, Toaster whipped around to the escorting party, ready to give them a piece of his mind, only for each of them to hop in themselves.

Moe's door slid shut afterward, almost completely enveloping them in darkness. Lammond made up for it by the use of his bulb. Despite this, Toaster cast them a look.

"What was _that_ all about?!" Yet, he was ignored.

"We're ready, Moe! Take us down!" Cro instead relayed. Thus, Moe began to drive off, the guests huddling together. Surrounding them were the supposed escorts, each of them now only regarding them with dirty looks.

Except Lammond, who looked more like he was waiting on something. Whatever it was, Toaster wasn't sure, and neither were his housemates. Yet, it only made them all the more defensive.


	9. Need To Talk To You Personally

_09\. Need To Talk To You Personally_

Despite the light given by Lammond, it was still oddly dark within Moe's cargo area. While grouped together, Toaster, Blanky, Radio, and Kirby all had thoughts running through their minds - none of which, of course, were positive. One of them was going to speak in a whisper, but quickly refuted the idea.

_We need to do something, _Finally, Toaster had said, his companions hearing, but not the so-called escorts. Admittedly, it was rare to use such a function, preferring more direct communication. In this case, Toaster found that there wasn't any other option.

_While we were led here, I overheard something... _Blanky decided to concede, _Morgi. He was trying to give us the truth! What they did to Lampy, they're going to do to us!_

_Yeah, I noticed something along those lines too! _Radio joined in, at last finding his voice, _The gall of these schmucks, looking down on their fellow members; and for what reason?!_

_And for the way they treated us? _Kirby remarked with agitation, _I say we return the favor!_

_As tempting as that is, we really shouldn't sink to their level, _Toaster tried to reason, even though he agreed with them all, _... Not unless we _have to, _anyway. For now, let's just keep our guard up and figure out a plan. _

_A plan of _what,_ exactly?! _Kirby couldn't help but demand.

_Ohhh, I think I get the gist! _Radio began, in explanation, _Defensive maneuvers! Very classy. After all, charging wildly into battle is the worst possible strategy. I should know._

_That's right! _Toaster confirmed in relief. _We have to keep level-headed. There're just as many of them as there are of us, and Kirby's the only one who's as strong as they look._

"... Moe, are we out of range?" Lammond suddenly asked, pulling the four out of their conversation.

"Yes," Moe spoke simply, it catching Toaster and company off-guard. To this, they saw Lammond unleash a short sigh of relief, followed by his companions relaxing their gazes in turn. The off-guard feeling became utter confusion. Lammond turned to Toaster.

"To answer your question, it was to keep up appearances," He addressed, at first it seeming out of nowhere. "I'm very sorry about that, by the way. Fortunately, we won't need to keep up the charade any longer-"

"_What_ charade?!" Toaster almost laughed from how ludicrous the idea was. "There _isn't_ one! You tricked us, _and_ our household!" Lammond blinked in surprise.

"No, no," He began, trying to clarify, "Not the charade where we lied about where Lampy went." The statement shocked Toaster to a stunned silence. "I mean the charade where we, of Luxley Corp, are the antagonists."

"... What're you trying to say?" Radio asked, in an distrusting manner.

"I'm trying to say," Lammond answered immediately, "That there's something you should know. Now, we weren't supposed to tell you this; in fact, we were _supposed_ to send you all away like we did Lampy, but we're not. That is too far, for a band of rightfully concerned housemates. Instead, you deserve answers." He nodded to his companions to begin.

"Ya see," Cro decided to speak up, though hesitant, "The truth of the matter, is that... Your buddy, he was sent to a far-off warehouse, miles from here. It all happened two nights ago, and..."

"It was under the pretense that he belonged to a cursed model," Hoss continued, his tone more lamenting, "One said to be so dangerous, so _despicable,_ that it threatened all of Luxley - not to mention countless lives of whoever bought one!"

"So, after finding this out," Lammond picked it up from there, "For the safety of everyone, we did what needed to be done. As for you four, we're taking you home; right after a visit at the warehouse site, just to show that we aren't full of garbage." There was a pause, while the four guest appliances looked to each other.

"How do you expect us to believe that?" Kirby spoke what they were thinking. "As far as I'm concerned, taking us there is the only truthful thing you've said. When we get there, what will you _really_ do then? Toss us inside like a pile of junk, as you say you were "supposed" to do?" As Lammond shook his head to try to speak again, Radio began to get riled up.

"Oooh, you cronies would have to drag me down there, kicking and screaming!" Blanky tried to stop both Radio and Kirby, realizing where this was going.

"Wait, maybe they're-"

"Well guess what? We _won't_ let you do that!" Toaster interrupted, his own distrust overshadowing his usually reasonable nature. "In fact, I'll have you know that you're all wrong! Lampy's _never_ been dangerous!"

"... Well, he is to me sometimes," Radio admitted, it costing his earlier tone.

"Only because you would antagonize everyone!" Kirby was blunt, "He was no worse than we were." Radio took this in, before gesturing a shrug in agreement.

"True..." He uttered thoughtfully, but almost sounding sad.

"So, we don't appreciate the way you're judging him!" Toaster spoke up again, pointing a lever toward Lammond, then to the other surrounding appliances, "I mean, how could you draw that conclusion? We've probably known him longer than all of you have been alive!"

"... How could a '76 Curse hold it in for that long?" Warlow finally spoke, openly confused. To this, the guest appliances turned to him.

"_What did you just call him?_" Radio responded, static in his tone, which scared Warlow. Blanky cringed, trying once more to settle his companions down.

"You guys, please! I'm sure that if we could all just, take a deep breath..."

"We've been over this, Warlow!" Hoss shot the fan heater a look, "We're not to use that term in front of- At all!" As much as he tried to cover up those words, they did not go ignored. Kirby cast a glare, whirring his suction.

"_I beg your pardon?_" He growled. Blanky turned to Toaster, hoping to bring him back to his senses.

"Please, hear them out; tell them to hear them out!" He pleaded, grabbing Toaster by the sides and shaking him somewhat. "This isn't fair! We don't have the whole story! All of us are just scared, of different things!"

"Scared... Yes!" Cro caught on, trying to salvage the situation, "I know things look really bad, but I'd listen to your blanket pal. What you need to understand, is that... Yes, we're terrified of them, of what they're capable of. If he didn't survive that fall, then..." He trailed off, already realizing where he messed up.

Blanky's face took on a horrified look, abruptly releasing Toaster and drooping. "No, that... No, you couldn't have..." He whispered, stuttering. In response, Toaster whipped around towards Cro, approaching with burning rage.

"_You. Didn't..._" His voice was low and strained, but matched his expression. Through the dim lighting of the cargo area, those tall enough began to see his slot coils glow red, then some steam escaping.

"Well- Not on purpose! It was just-... Protocols!" Cro tried to reason, beginning to shake. Meanwhile, Hoss interrupted, having to make a confession for him.

"Protocols, my canister!" He jeered suddenly, "Who was the one who suggested _shaking him off the plank?!_"

"Well who didn't _stop me?!_" Was all Cro could reply in turn. Then, came a yell from Hoss - who had been lifted and thrown against Cro, by Kirby. Like Toaster, he'd been driven to anger. While shocked at the reaction, it didn't take long for Radio to follow suit, attempting to wrangle the frightened, confused mess that was Warlow.

As appliance heck broke loose, on a one-sided scale, all Lammond could do was observe in acute bewilderment. Meanwhile, Blanky had stayed right where he was, too much in despair to do anything else. Finally, as Lammond overcame his plight, he spoke up amidst the chaos.

"_STOP!_" Was his shout, accompanied by shutting off his light. At first, the wave of surprise that enveloped the other appliances was from the sudden darkness. Then, it intensified from Moe screeching to a halt, the inertia throwing them all into the wall with various noises of shock. A few of them groaned in pain.

"Not... You, Moe! Keep going...!" Lammond grunted, rising to his base and gathering his bearings. Luckily, the guests were knocked out of their various levels of fury. Within a few minutes, the other appliances pulled themselves away from the wall.

"We're here." Lammond had hoped to speak to everyone again, but was stopped when Moe had said that.

"What? _Already?!_" In a rush, Lammond hopped over to the door, it sliding open. The increase of light didn't stop him as he immediately exited, turning to his left, as Moe was parked on the side of the road.

It was true. What lay right in front of Lammond was the warehouse, it looking unkempt and dull.

"This is where we're keeping them...?" He was in disbelief. Cro and Hoss followed after Lammond.

"Yup... This is it," Hoss reflected, "It looked better at night..." Then, they heard Warlow stumble to the doorway, before falling out of Moe's cargo area with a yelp.

"Do me a favor, and _never_ let me volunteer for this screwy business again," He lamented, as he got up. He took one look at the building in question, raising his voice. "What is this, a trash heap? Don't you think Humans would find this place haunted?!"

"Great observation, low-heat," Cro regarded in sarcasm. At last, Toaster and the others peeked out from the doorway, looking over the warehouse that was being talked about.

_I know that what I'm about to say is crazy, _Toaster began. _But the more I think about this, the more I need to see for myself. _

_That _is _crazy! _Radio didn't hesitate at all. _But... Too true. After all, what if he's still alive, lost and confused in there? We _could_ get him out!_

_Then what, force those pieces of screws to get on with the repairs?_ Kirby, while pessimistic, raised a good point. It was silent for a moment.

_... Yes. _Was all Toaster uttered at first. _There's no other way around it. The Big Master wants it this way. What he says, goes. We can make them..._ In turn, Kirby gave Toaster an unsatisfied sigh. Then, Blanky nearly gasped as a thought occurred to him.

_Do you think he can hear us?!_ This stopped them, letting it sink in.

_I have an idea,_ Toaster then proclaimed. _Those guys won't like it, so we'll have to split up and find ways inside. While we try to meet up again, we can cover more ground as we search for Lampy. Any questions?_

_How will we know it's him? _Blanky asked, almost immediately. Toaster wasn't sure what to say to that.

_C'mon, Fuzzy,_ Radio went to answer instead, _We know Lampy. And he'll know us when he sees us!_

_That's right..._ Blanky sounded relieved. _Okay, I'm ready!_ Once the others spoke for their approval (with Kirby's sounding unenthusiastic), they initiated the plan, suddenly leaping out of Moe and darting for the warehouse. While they quickly separated, Lammond and his troupe noticed, splitting up themselves to follow after and stop them.

"Wait! Don't go inside!" Lammond tried to warn them, choosing to target Blanky, "You don't know what you'll find in there! The lamps, they might be aggressive! _They'll tear you apart!_" None of them listened to Lammond's or his companions' words of warning.

_Lampy, buddy; if you're in there somewhere, you gotta say something! _Toaster overheard Radio, veering to the right-end side of the building, finding a ladder. Climbing up it, behind him came Hoss, who had to follow by snaking his hose and canister through the ladder's holes.

"Seriously, stop it!" Hoss tried to reason, but Toaster refused. "Maybe you knew him longer than us, but it's over - he's a part of _them_ now! If you guys get inside, we can't help you!" Toaster made it to a second-story platform.

_Honestly, all you have to say is: Hi dumbo! That'll suffice! I won't get mad, I promise!_ By this point, he was tuning out Radio, though admired his diligence. Instead, Toaster finally responded to Hoss.

"Why, you're all really _that_ scared of a bunch of lamps?" He challenged, though stepping backwards as Hoss finally made his way up the ladder entirely.

"No!" He grunted, joining Toaster on the platform. "It's because we're all too big to fit in the chutes! There's no way we can get inside! The doors are locked!" Toaster looked behind him.

_Or, anything at all, really... Fine, it doesn't matter. If you can hear me, please listen..._

"Oh, you mean _those_ chutes?" Toaster remarked, only for Hoss to nod. Toaster went over to it, opening the door. Overlooking the descent, he only saw darkness.

"Wait, don't!" Hoss panicked, slowly inching forward. He tried to remain calm. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't jump! You might not survive, and even if you do... They might not like you..."

Admittedly, Toaster was afraid of jumping into the chute, but he couldn't let himself listen to Hoss. He pulled a brave face, looking the hosed vacuum right in the eyes, who had drooped to his level.

"I think we'll manage," He said, trying not to stutter, "We've been through worse." With that, he jumped. Hoss dove for Toaster, even activating his suction, but as explained before, couldn't follow him down the chute. Instead, he watched the small appliance fall.

It felt like a while, but quickly Toaster hit ground, face-first, pain shooting through his form. He bounced once before stopping.

_We're here, Lampy. We're here for you. So sit tight; we're gonna get you out of this mess._ Radio's latest attempt was the last thing Toaster heard, before losing consciousness.


	10. Time Stands Still In A Warehouse

_10\. Time Stands Still In A Warehouse_

Toaster awoke, not sure about how long he'd been laying on the floor. Within moments, he attempted to stand. As he got to his pegs, though with some painful effort, he took a look at his surroundings.

Wherever he was, he knew it was the warehouse. It was dark, but not too dark to see. He recalled falling through a chute to escape Hoss, seeing the ground, then... The obvious.

As he figured that his companions weren't going to be nearby, he instead started to explore. What he would find are piles of abandoned, dusty boxes, and machinery. If he had to guess, the latter was moreso for storage purposes. Evidently, none seemed alive; just his luck.

_Hello? Can anybody hear me? I made it inside; are you guys alright? _He called, hoping for someone, _anyone,_ to answer. Unfortunately, there was no response. Perhaps they weren't nearby enough, or... Toaster discarded the next thought before he could fully form it.

He went to move around a box, when he darted behind it in reflex. Peeking over, he saw an unmistakable silhouette of a lamp. As logical as it would've been to try calling out again to be sure, Toaster didn't regard the notion, instead bounding over to the lamp.

"Lampy! Lampy, is that you?!" He prompted, his cheer undisguised, "Over here! It's me! Thank goodness I-" Toaster stopped when the lamp turned to look, not recognizing him.

"Who?" Came a reply, as he proceeded to inspect Toaster. "You must be mistaken. I'm Lampford. Also, who might you be? Also also, _how_ in the world did you get here?" No, of course it wasn't Lampy. The tone was too calm, the pitch a bit too low. Toaster immediately felt embarrassed, briefly forgetting about the purpose of this place.

"Oh...! Sorry," He apologized, though awkwardly, "I'm Toaster. I'm looking for my companions, and you... Looked like one of them. You see, he-"

"A _TOASTER?!_" There was a feminine yell from beyond, and before the both of them knew it, at least over two dozen more lookalikes started popping up. Some approached the two, while others peeked around behind pillars, walls, boxes, and other things. Unlike Lampford, not a single one of them had a bulb to their shade. One such lamp hopped toward them, continuing her train of thought.

"Why, I haven't seen a toaster in, oh, how long was it... Let's just say decades! This is the most- well, not as exciting as the day I woke up in my Master's home, but this is the _second_ most exciting thing...!" She started to babble, Toaster becoming uneasy.

"_Yes,_ well, let's not scare our visitor," Lampford cut in, noticing the small toaster's discomfort, before addressing him. "You were saying something about lost companions? And one of them looks like us?"

"Yes, that's right!" Toaster finally found it in him to reply. "My housemates and I are looking for him. He was sent here by, er... Mistake, and we just want to get him repaired and take him home. He goes by Lampy. Have any of you seen him?"

"At least fifteen of us go by _that_ name!" Mentioned the feminine voiced lookalike, "There's P-Y, P-P-Y, P-I, P-P-I, P-I-E, P-P-I-E; then there's P-E-Y and P-P-E-Y!" She paused for a moment, before glancing around at the other lamps. "Did I get all of them? Please don't tell me one of us decided to try two Ms... That'll just make the whole system even _more_ confusing!"

"Uh, well, he..." Toaster stuttered in thought, hoping to be sure about which he was going to choose. "The one I know is a P-Y. And, he... Has a bulb, too."

"A _BULB?!_" Came a collective yell of awe from the lamps, throwing Toaster off-guard.

"Do you think he'd be willing to share?!" The feminine one chimed in again, before realizing something and quickly unscrewing Lampford's bulb. He reacted in haste, giving her a glare.

"_Lampta,_ what are you _doing?!_" He lost his cool and yelled in the process. Lampta only held the bulb in her cord as she, among several others, started on a frenzied search.

"If he has a bulb, we can't mistake any of us for him!" Lampta replied in conviction as she led the charge, "C'mon! We've got to find this mysterious P-Y with a bulb! _Yee-haw!_" Lampford would've chased after them, but instead let out a frustrated sigh, running his plug over his head.

"That's our last one, too," He said to Toaster, his tone just as much, "Those dimwatts have wasted every single one of the others. That's why I put myself in charge of it. I'm _very_ conservative." Toaster wasn't sure how to react to all this, though had to acknowledge something.

"This is going... Better than I expected," He said, carefully. Despite the friendly demeanors, he had to keep his guard up. Toaster didn't want to believe the likes of Lammond and his troupe, but if there were any chance that they were right all along... Risks couldn't be taken.

"How so?" Lampford wondered, in genuine curiosity. Toaster wanted to face him, but found himself looking away. The appearance was painfully uncanny.

"Oh, I mean, it's just that..." He fumbled, before beginning to head off somewhere. "My housemates might be getting lost, so I should probably look for them, too...!" Big mistake. Lampford was heard hopping after him.

"Then, you'll need someone who knows the place, won't you?" He sounded certain in that statement. Toaster couldn't answer.

* * *

Lampta separated from her band of searchers. Nearby, she passed a vent in the floor, before pausing as she heard something. It sounded like movement, echoing through the vent's hall. She opened it up, before jumping down inside.

It was darker than outside, so she screwed in Lampford's bulb, putting it to good use. She began to inchworm her way through the vent, following the noises carefully.

"Hellooo? Come on out; don't be shy!" She called out, her voice echoing much like the other noises. After a few minutes, at the end of the hall (where there was a four-way intersection), she saw a flash of red speed past. From this, she inchwormed more quickly. "Hey, wait up! Are you lost? I can help!"

The noises stopped, before whatever was making them returned. This time, it appeared as a small, red radio. It didn't take long before he approached, quicker than previously.

"Oh my God! Mother of Roosevelt! I've found you!" There were traces of static in his voice, immediately embracing Lampta with his antenna. "I can't believe it! Actually no, I've _wanted_ to believe it all along! Just wait until the others see you!" Finally, he released the puzzled Lampta, trying to regain his composure.

"See me?" She questioned, before realizing what he meant, "_Ohhh!_ You must be one of the companions that adorable little toaster was talking about!" Radio suddenly deflated, realizing his mistake. Meanwhile, as Lampta got a good look at him, her expression began to change.

"_Well,_ Red Rover, let's get us outta here," The smaller appliance could easily sense the flirtation in her tone, helpless as she whisked him up in her cord. "And straight back to him! I got some words for that chrome face!"

"Wait, I-" With no hesitation, she backwards inchwormed back to the vent entrance as swiftly as she could, despite Radio's feeble attempt of protest.

"Oh! By the way, I'm Lampta!" She then introduced herself, "Do ya gotta name, Cherry Pie?"

"...Radio..." Was all he could utter in response, absolutely defeated from how fast this went downhill. Lampta didn't notice.

* * *

Alone, Blanky continued to crawl around, wondering when it would be before he found someone. He had expected to drop into a room full of same-modeled appliances, only to end up somewhere empty instead.

_Toaster? Kirby? Radio? ... Lampy? Hello?_ He tried to call for them, but heard nothing in return. How could this be...? He took in a breath, in attempt to banish the feeling of fear, hard as it was to do.

Then, from the silence, he heard something. A... Drilling sound. He followed after it, cautiously. Soon enough, he was met with a small stairwell leading up to a platform.

Upon it, as it was a mesh, he saw a Lampy-looking lamp, fitted with protective eye goggles. In front of them was a large sheet of metal, in their cord a carving drill (which wasn't alive). The lamp appeared to be working hard, carving shapes and patterns into the sheet to form a design of some sort. When they finally paused to step back to look at the entire picture, Blanky spoke up.

"I like your art!" From the unrecognizable voice below, it startled the lamp, they turning on their base to look down at the floor. Bewilderment set onto their face, from the sight of the electric blanket and his innocent smile.

"Uhh, thanks... I guess?" A masculine pitch came forth, softer than Lampy. "What's an electric blanket like you doing here?"

"Oh, that!" Blanky didn't skip a beat, "A few housemates and I came here to find our lamp companion! He looks like you, actually! But we all got separated. So I'm looking for them all!"

"You mean there's now... _Other_ appliances here?" Blanky could see some anxiety forming from the lamp, especially with the way he held the drill in a defensive manner.

"Yeah! But don't worry; we're friendly! I promise, we won't hurt you guys." From the gentle assurance, it convinced the lamp to gingerly set the the drill down on the platform, moving over to the stairwell as he moved the goggles off his eyes, onto his forehead instead.

"If that's the case..." He began, though still somewhat nervously, "Well, it's just been such a long time since I've, well, _seen_ anything other than brass lamps..." He paused, descending the stairs. When on the floor with Blanky, he continued. "Would it be too much trouble to find them with you?"

"No, of course not!" Blanky let out a small giggle, "It's better than being alone!" The lamp seemed relieved, the two heading off together. "My name is Blanky; what's yours?"

"Ah, I... I'm Lampson," He replied, having all but forgotten to say so. "Now... What sort of housemates are you looking for?"

"That's easy! There's a toaster named Toaster, a radio named Radio, and a vacuum named Kirby! Then, our lamp's name is Lampy..."

* * *

"What is a _vacuum_ doing here?" From the edges of his consciousness, Kirby heard a voice; feminine. "Oh! It must've come in through that window! Look, Lewis! The glass is shattered!" Then, a second; masculine.

"Does that mean... Fresh air?" Lewis, presumably, guessed.

"Well, yes and no. This vacuum might be a... A burglar!"

"But what does a vacuum want from a dusty old place like this?" Then, Lewis paused. "_Oh..._ Well, it can steal all the dust and dirt for all I care!" The feminine voice laughed a bit.

"Now now, that's just a _filthy_ stereotype..."

"_Lucy!_" Lewis had exclaimed, "You're not being any better! Do you remember what Dustin always said?"

""There's more to a vacuum than what's in their bag", yeah... I miss him." Finally, Kirby managed to open his eyes, seeing the sight of not one, but two familiar-looking lamps. From his position, Kirby landed on his side, his stem still lowered. The impact must've knocked him out somehow.

The lamps left his vision, seeming more interested in the shattered window. He took this moment to quietly pull himself up to a standing, upright position.

_Hey, if any of you are there, _please_ say something. I don't care what it is._ He reached out, hoping for any kind of reply - even a stupid, unintelligible noise. Yet, nothing came. How far away could he've possibly been, to be outside the range? Or, maybe they're... MIA. No. Kirby didn't regard the notion.

"Do you think we should have the window fixed?" Lucy was inquiring, "Insects might start flying in again..."

"Not yet," Lewis tried to assert, "I'm enjoying that breeze. What day even is it...?"

"Sunday," Kirby interjected, it causing the other two to jump, turning to face him. "Now, let's get something straight, here. I'm not burglarizing your junkpile of a warehouse. I'm here to find a few of my... Housemates."

"O-Oh?" Lewis found it in him to ask, trembling suddenly.

"There's a slot-headed toaster, who never really thinks things through; a loudmouth of a radio, who does play good songs now and again; a yellow electric blanket, who's more wise than he looks; and one of you brass weirdos, who was brought here by a bunch of nutjobs."

"... Uh-huh..." As Lewis continued to respond, Lucy recognized his fear, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Kirby.

"The sooner I find all of them, the sooner we'll leave your dump. Now, if any of you so much as lay a prong on them, you'll have to answer to me; understand?" By this point, Lewis fainted. In response, Lucy's expression became anger, hopping over to Kirby.

"So, you and your pals come into _our_ prison," She began, straightening herself upwards as high as she could go, "And yet, _you_ get to make the rules around here? I don't believe you quite understand how things work around here." At first, her lack of terror caused Kirby to shrink back, until she'd looped a phrase.

From there, it only made him feel... Longing, to see the one they came here for. It certainly didn't help that Lewis' reactions reminded him of when he met... Of course, he did his best to hide it.

"Furthermore, I don't appreciate you scaring my brother; he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Lucy finally eased back, to ensure Lewis was doing alright. "Sure, we can help you find your little friends, but then, you all must _go._" She paused, growing smug.

"Hmph, Kirbys..." She started again, "We had one, once. Every day, it was the same, rude behavior. Boy, I'm sure Lampford will get a kick out of this." Kirby tried to not be moved from everything she'd said. Meanwhile, Lewis was waking up again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kirby then spoke, "That's something we can agree on. But, I also don't want them to get hurt, either."

"W... Why would we do that...?" Lewis asked, though still disoriented.

"Let's just say I heard some things from the grape vine," Kirby was vague, "And I'm _not_ taking any chances." Lewis managed to stand.

"Ah, well... I'm Lewis, and this is my sister, Lucy. We'll help you in any way we can!"

"Ridiculous..." Lucy muttered in disdain. "Remember, he's not the boss of us."

"Kirby," Kirby stated, in a no-nonsense manner. "Just. Kirby."


	11. As We Search For Our Pals

_11\. As We Search For Our Pals_

There was a noise of some sort - it sounded like a voice. However, it was enough to stir Lampy. His vision was blurry as he opened his eyes, trying his best to focus. Every bit of his body ached. Soon, he saw the end of the chute in the ceiling, of which was at least thirty meters above.

Everything came back to him, all at once. Fantastic.

He emitted a groan as he tried to lift himself off his back, sucking a breath through his teeth from the pain. He opted for rolling onto his front, successfully rising to his base. Managing a stretch that helped ease some of the ache, he took notice that whatever he had been laying upon, it was very loose, and unstable. He looked down, before his eyes widened in horror.

It was a pile, consisting of countless numbers of bodies, all being his model. None of them were alive, or at least gave no signs of it. At almost dead center of the top, Lampy stood upon them all. From the shock, Lampy lost his balance, rolling down the side, horizontally. His noise of protest echoed through the room.

At the bottom, he was greeted with sturdy concrete. If the circumstances weren't so awful, he'd find it relieving. He got back up, hopping backwards, surveying the pile he'd just tumbled down. A deep, cringing expression rooted, before he forced himself to turn away. Instead, he diverged his attention to the room.

There was very little in it at all, if one could call it as such; it resembled more like a pit - or a very cheaply functioning depository. High above was what looked to be an entrance to somewhere else in the building, only reachable with a makeshift rope ladder smothered in decay and dust.

The years hadn't been kind to this place, Lampy began to realize. Speaking of, he still wasn't certain how long he'd been unconscious. A few hours? A day or two? A week? Years? It could've been anything, really, but he tried to not think about it.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" He looked up at the entrance and called out, his voice echoing again. "Down here! Anyone at all...?" Nothing. With an uneasy frown, he glanced back to the rope ladder again. With nothing else he could do, he began to use his cord- which was still wrapped up. With a mountain of effort and frustration, the tie finally unfurled, giving Lampy his full dexterity back.

Only then, did he start his climb, using his cord and base in tandem. He did so as carefully as he could, hoping that the ladder wouldn't snap under his weight.

* * *

Evening set in, at least according to the scattered windows. It must've been several hours now, Toaster mused, as a means of distraction. Meanwhile, his self-appointed guide Lampford had talked about this and that throughout their search efforts, but Toaster barely paid attention to most of it. It was just... Hard to listen to.

"Come to think of it," Lampford started again, in realization, "We've never had sympathizers manage to come all this way for a housemate before. I wonder how else the world has changed..." Toaster didn't know, nor did he want to engage in the topic.

"There you are, Slots!" Toaster heard Radio proclaim from in the distance. The relief that came upon him was multi-faceted - from seeing a familiar face, to having an excuse to bail out of the social knot.

"Radio! You're alright!" Toaster quickly called back, dashing over to him. "I tried to call for everyone, but it wasn't working..."

"Are you kidding? I've been screaming out for you fellas for ages!" Radio was exasperated, "But, I got a hunch as to why we couldn't hear each other!"

"Why's that?"

"Structural interference, drowning it out." Toaster wasn't sure he understood, but Radio sounded absolute. Noticing, Radio scratched his top in thought.

"Okay, listen to this..." He started again, getting an idea. "Imagine your wave as a slice of bread." Toaster's eyes lit up. "You have a message on that slice. Not far from you is a wall with a slot, and further beyond is whoever you want to send that message to. Now, if you threw the slice at the wall, will it go through?"

"Uh... Yes?" Toaster tried.

"No, of course it wouldn't!" Radio corrected, rather quickly. "If it even reaches the wall, it won't make it beyond that, because almost _nobody_ can aim that perfectly! So then, your message gets lost, never meeting the other person."

"_If,_ however, you and the recipient are close to the wall," He continued on, "You could slide that bread through the slot manually, since you're both near enough to be heard!"

_It could still be difficult, but possible!_ Radio finished. Toaster heard it this time.

"I... I see!" He spoke at last, "At least, I think I'm getting it. That would explain a lot..." The two heard Lampta hopping toward them, Radio immediately darting off. "Wait, where're you-?"

"Keep _that_ womanly doppelganger away from me!" Was what Radio insisted, before halting as he nearly slammed into Lampford. There was a pause, before Radio started backing away. "Good lord... _They're all over the place!_"

"Why... Yes, we are..." Lampford uncharacteristically stated in an uncertain manner.

"Little toaster!" Lampta cut in, "Boy, do I have some words for you!" Unlike Lampford, Toaster couldn't look away from her, seizing up instead. Lampta leaned toward Toaster, her voice in a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me that one of your housemates was so... _Handsome?!_"

When Toaster made a face, all Lampta did was point at Radio. Lampford was ever so slightly shaking, acting awkward as he tried to introduce himself. Toaster began to see what all this meant, but banished the notion without much thought.

Lampta noticed the commotion, goinging over to give Lampford a hard time, while Radio took the opportunity to stay close to Toaster instead.

"You too, Fordy? Git in line; I saw him first!" Lampta laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lampford tried to fend off her words, "I have no clue as to what you're talking about! Not a clue!"

"They are so _weird,_" Radio remarked to Toaster, surprisingly unamused, "Must be from being cooped up in this dingy place for so long_._ I'll be glad to find Lampy and get the heck outta Dodge!"

"Now now, we weren't so different," Toaster refuted, "Remember when _we_ stayed at that cottage for years on end, waiting for the Big Master to return? At least they aren't trying to scare or hurt us."

"Toaster," The red radio suddenly grew serious. "I know infatuation when I see it. Those two are all over me, I can just _tell._ Imagine it - Lampy-looking bozos swarming me for my charm, my looks, my wisdom! It's _unnerving._"

"Infatu- Now you're just talking crazy!" Toaster waved it off defiantly, "There's _no way_. It's just been ages since they've seen different appliances, that's all!" Finally, with some renewed confidence, he turned to the two lamps. "C'mon, we've got keep looking! We're losing daytime." Lampford and Lampta abruptly stopped at that, before shaping up.

"Oh yeah, _that's_ what we were doing..." Lampta sheepishly grinned.

_God, just kill me now. _Toaster heard Radio. He cast him a small glare.

_Oh, knock it off already!_

As luck would have it, about a half hour later they reached a corner. From it emerged Lampson, and with him was...

"Blanky!" Toaster called, as the electric blanket looked over, then making his way to Toaster. The two quickly embraced, while the goggled lamp seemed surprised. "Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine!" Blanky assured when he and Toaster pulled back, "Lampson helped me find my way around!" When mentioned, the lamp in question gave a small wave to them, politely.

"Hm, no scratches," Radio observed cautiously, earning an amused eyeroll from Blanky, "Alright, I'll believe it." From his voice, Lampson's gaze fell onto Radio, before his face fell. While they resumed their discussion, the lamp quietly vacated the area.

"If you two are here, then that leaves Kirby and Lampy!" Blanky replied after another moment, "Have either of you seen them? Or _any_ of those lamps?" Toaster glanced over at Lampford and Lampta, pensively.

"I don't think so," He finally said, "Lampford was with me the whole time, and-"

"That devious _shrew_ almost drug me over," Radio added, dejectedly.

"Hah, "shrew"... I'm not _that_ old!" Lampta muttered, in humor. Lampford was the only one who heard it.

"Aw... I'm in the same boat then," Blanky turned concerned from the news, "Lampson didn't even know we were here... Right, Lampson?" Blanky turned around, only to see no one. "Oh... Well, he didn't seem like the people-person type anyway..."

"Not really, no," Lampford decided to say, in place of the departed Lampson, "He's a solitary sort. Unusual in our model, but those sort of things are bound to happen. We can't all be exactly the same, all the time." Taking a look at him, it was then they noticed Lampford's extra inch of gooseneck. None of them decided to bring it up.

As they continued, night set in. At this point, Toaster and company were worn out, meanwhile some of the lamps appeared no less energized than hours before. Toaster found himself realizing that leaving the same day was becoming an impossibility.

"Say, er, Lampford," He tried to speak up, "Would it be alright if we had to continue our search tomorrow? Which means... Staying here for the night?" He wasn't sure whether it was from getting over it or his exhaustion, but he didn't have qualms in talking to the lamps any longer.

"Oh, yes!" Lampta answered instead, a bit too eagerly. "Y'all should stay a while, and..." She paused with a certain glance in Radio's direction, "We can get to know each other better." Toaster glanced at Radio, who gave Toaster a look in return.

_See what I mean?! _Radio sounded desperate, a rare tone. _The other one's trying to hide it, but _she _is being extremely obvious!_

_Yeah, she's definitely dropping hints, _Blanky agreed, not needing to ponder it.

_Okay, _maybe _just a little..._ Toaster conceded, though with hesitation.

_"Just a little"?!_ Came a collective outcry of disagreement.

"And abandon finding our _beloved_ housemates?" Radio then spoke up, attempting to sound confident. "No way!"

"In _any_ case, the answer is yes," Lampford stepped in, "Stay as long as you need to find everyone you're looking for. After all, a full-scale search around this place might take more than a day; we've only scratched the surface with the first floor!"

"Oh, thank you very much!" Blanky spoke in sleepy gratitude. "It's been a long day for us..."

"I can imagine..." The taller lamp nodded, before realizing something. "Oh, and before I forget; if any of you need to charge, we do have working outlets scattered around the building." Lampta gasped from this, a mental lightbulb going off in her head.

"I know just the place for ya!" She bounced in her excitement, beckoning them to follow. "Now, it's not five-star lodging, but it's, well... Rustic! C'mon, you'll see!" As she sped off, Toaster saw Blanky and Radio (begrudgingly) follow suit, going to do so as well with Lampford in tow. However, he heard commotion from afar, stopping.

From where he turned, Toaster caught the familiar shape of an upright vacuum. "Kirby, over here! It's me!" This time, there was no chance of a mistake as he called for him. This caused the aforementioned, as well as Lampford, to face in Toaster's direction.

"Finally!" Kirby huffed as he strode over, "I've been looking all over this crazy place!" Toaster's smile only widened.

"So have we," He said at first, before continuing, "But it's paid off! You just missed them, but Radio and Blanky were found, too! Since it's getting late, the lamps are letting us stay the night."

"And Lampy?" Kirby inquired immediately after, "In case you haven't noticed, all I keep finding are bargain-bin imitations!" Close behind Kirby appeared two lamps, Lewis and Lucy, the latter giving him a stern glare.

""Imitations"? Oh, is that right?" Arose her voice, "You're one to talk, Dirtbag." Without another thought, she turned to Toaster with a softer expression, pointing to Kirby with her prongs. "Excuse me, is this yours?" Startled and somewhat offended, the small toaster gave a nod.

"Oh, good; we found one, Lewis," She acknowledged to her brother, then continued with Toaster. "Please try to keep that Kirby in line. He's been terrifying everyone he's come into contact with, and I for one will _not_ stand for another one of us being scarred by his ilk."

Toaster opened his mouth to respond, but the female lamp up and hopped off, toward Lampford instead. While words weren't said, Toaster could tell from their expressions that they were communicating all the same.

"H-Hello!" Spoke Lewis, drawing Toaster's attention back to him and Kirby, "Please, don't mind Lucy. She can be a bit... Defensive, where we're concerned."

"... I can see that," Toaster half-muttered, unimpressed.

"Right, well, I'm Lewis, and... You said that you found some of your housemates, you said?"

"That he did," Kirby grumbled.

"Oh, that's great to hear, er... Wait, I'm pretty sure Kirby gave me your name," Lewis wracked his mind to remember. "Oddly long, but names are names, right? If I recall correctly, it was, "Slot-Headed Toaster Who Never Really Thinks Things Through"!" Toaster grew shocked, while Kirby used all his willpower to not laugh.

"That's NOT- That wasn't a name!" He tried to sound angry, but felt like it was failing. "That was just a... A generalized description!" Lewis was buying it, lowering himself in resignation.

"Oh, I... Sorry, I just..." He tried to utter, but it was difficult. Processing it some more, Toaster found it in him to let it go.

"No, it's not my name," He had to admit, before beginning to smile again, "It's just- Uh, call me Toaster. But you know, I never realized that about myself. Kirby, you're absolutely right; why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't have listened," Kirby's response was blunt. "You're hardheaded and stubborn." Immediately, Toaster went on the defense, ready to speak his mind, before stopping.

"... Good point." Was all he could say, eyes peering at the floor. While this was going on, Lampta reappeared, confused.

"Hey, aren't ya coming? Your pals are in the guest spot, so-" She stopped, noticing Lucy's icy stare upon a slightly frustrated Lampford, as well as Toaster, Lewis, and Kirby. The vacuum truly caught her eye, giving him an excited, but friendly wave with her cord.

"Oh, hello there! You're just in time!" She spoke again, approaching the groups while Lewis found it in himself to rise up and head over to where Lucy was. "Goodness, that makes almost everybody, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," Toaster nodded to her, before glancing back at Kirby. "None of us have found Lampy yet, though." Lampta and Kirby both turned sad, though Kirby's was harder to see.

"Believe us, we've been looking _all over!_" Lampta's tone was just as much, "Plenty more of us on the higher floors probably don't even know about all this, probably! We could really use more horsepower... We'll recruit them tomorrow, just you wait!"

_At least she seems nicer than that _other_ one..._ Kirby was heard saying by Toaster.

"For now, I know y'all are plum tuckered out," Lampta simply continued after a moment,  
"So if you'll just follow me, I can get ya two settled in for the night. This way!" She hopped off, looking like she was trying to ignore whatever mental conversation Lampford and Lucy were having, while Toaster and Kirby followed after her.

Seeing them leave, Lucy gave Kirby a final glare, motioning with her plug that she was watching him closely. Toaster didn't see, but Kirby cringed from the gesture.


	12. Things Just Weren't The Same

_12\. Things Just Weren't The Same_

After what felt like ages of struggle and careful movements, Lampy finally managed to poke his head into the doorway, his light shining through it. To better see what he was doing, he used it while climbing. With a brave hop, he landed on the flooring of the doorway, releasing a sigh of relief - and exhaustion.

Soon after that, he took notice of his pitifully low charge - 12%. Shutting himself off, he wondered where it'd all gone, before remembering with a groan. He'd been so liberal in using what little he had. He tried to push the mistake aside, moving forward through the floor of the new area he was in.

It was a conveyor belt within a hall, the walls lined in dustier machinery. Navigation was still very simple, and Lampy quickly found himself entering another area, this time quite expansive. Afterwhich, he reached the opposite end of the belt. Ground was nearby, so he leapt down to its level - or tried to, at least.

He landed on his base, but stumbled; he was well past his limit. The remaining aches that remained did little to help, as well. He forced himself to keep going, to hopefully find something, or someone, who could help him.

"Hhh... Hello...?" He tried to call out, the volume only reaching "inside voice" levels. Second attempt, he managed to be louder. "Hello? Anybody out here? I... I require assist..." It was still not enough. The more he tried to articulate, the more of a toll it took.

"I really need help, I really do...!" One last time. He heard his own voice echo, but it was faint. Nothing else was heard, but Lampy saw an outlet. He managed a smile, clumsily bounding over to it with a tired laugh. While misfiring twice, he plugged himself in, his face falling immediately after.

His cord was still frayed - he'd forgotten. There was no greater agony than an unreliable, sputtering circuit, and no one could change his mind. He strained with whatever he had left in him, trying to somehow better it, but failed. With that, he collapsed on his side, head-first, too low on energy to even _stand_ anymore.

His very last notion before drifting off involved hoping that he'd gain enough charge to last him through the next day.

* * *

Hoss sighed, overlooking the Moon above him and the other escorts, from within Moe's cargo area. Next to him, Cro yawned, while Warlow snoozed in a nearby corner. Lammond, however, was at the front doors, inspecting it.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Hoss asked, as tired-sounding as Cro, "We've been here _all day!_"

"They're not gonna come out, man," Cro added. "The lamps've probably disassembled them and divvied up their parts by now. And that's the _best-case_ scenario."

"Besides, the others at HQ are probably getting concerned," Hoss sounded stressed out, "We already have some 'splaining to do for this, and if we don't get back before morning, the- The employees! How many more of us have to go missing, before all our covers are blown?!" Finally, they saw Lammond turn away from the door, joining the other three at last.

"What's the plan?" Moe chimed in, curious about the situation.

"I promised them a ride home," Lammond was decisive in his words as he hopped into the cargo area, "And that's what we're going to do; no matter how long it takes. I _promised_ them. And if they won't come out, then..." He trailed off, seating himself at the edge with the other two. "We'll have to find some way in." Hoss and Cro groaned in unison.

"And if they've been obliterated?" Cro spitefully asked.

"And we somehow manage to live to tell the tale?" Hoss egged it on.

"... Then..." Lammond sat there for a while, his expression saddened, "We tell the others that... They've been... Eliminated." He shook off the feeling. "They seem resilient, though. They've got to come out sometime, with or without their housemate. I wouldn't give up on them _just_ yet."

* * *

Lampta hadn't fibbed when she called the spot "Rustic", yet all the guests had to admit that it was adequate - cleaner than most portions of the warehouse so far. It was but a small office room, long ago abandoned by Humanity. Yet, it was now home to Toaster and company, at least for tonight. They decided to settle down near each other, and before they knew it, sleep had claimed them all.

They almost didn't notice morning arriving, though Radio's usual alarm signified it. Everly Brothers' "All I Have To Do Is Dream" enveloped the room, and carried far into the warehouse's floor.

Toaster was roused from slumber by the song with a stretch and yawn, mistaking his surroundings for home, before realizing quickly that it was not the case. Sunlight managed to slip through the window's blinds, casting upon him. Somehow this, along with the mood of the music, gave him hope - and a new perspective on the situation.

"Good morning, everyone!" Toaster said lightly, once Radio shut off his alarm. The others bid him the same sentiment, some giving stretches and yawns as well. Toaster then continued, in an invigorating way, "It's a new day, and I'm sure we'll find him this time... Even if we have to turn this whole place upside down!"

"I sure hope so!" Blanky trilled, though was concerned all the same. "Don't get me wrong; they're all a lot nicer than what we were led to believe! But they're... Not the same."

"I know, I know," Toaster found himself sighing in answer, but wasn't deterred. "But we should all be grateful for their help. They _know_ that we'll all be leaving after we find Lampy, so they didn't _have_ to lend a plug."

"I wonder why they haven't tried leaving on their own," Radio mused in thought, "Around this point, we chose to do just that!"

"Yes, but we had a destination in mind, not to mention a _goal,_" Kirby added as a counter. "It doesn't look like they have anything like that. Where would they go? What would they do?"

"Right, because Luxley aren't so welcoming to their kind..." Toaster recalled, then continuing, "Yet, everything we've been told about them? Completely wrong, just as we thought! Maybe if we-"

"_No,_" Kirby interrupted, as though knowing exactly where the little toaster was going with this. "This isn't about them; this is about _us._ We didn't come all the way out here to help _them. _We're here for only one; _ours._"

"But-" Toaster tried, but stopped himself, remembering the original plan up until this point. At last, he muttered, "... Fine."

"If it makes you feel any better," Blanky broke the silence that followed, "Maybe they'll be inspired by us! Maybe they'll find their own plan, eventually! Maybe... Us coming along is just the thing they needed!"

"I hope you're right about that..." Toaster nodded, appreciating the thought. Afterwards, the four of them filed out of the room. However, Toaster couldn't drop the notion, starting to find it unjust. A whole _model_ was being denied a good home, and only _one_ of them was going to return to it...

Sometime later, the four decided on a spot to meet up, splitting off with small groups of lamps to be more efficient in their efforts. Kirby and Radio's groups would tackle the second floor, while Blanky's would begin the third. Toaster's would finish off the first, then head for the third with Blanky's later.

"Lampson, _there_ you are; you're late," Lampford spoke out towards him, "You, Lampta, I, and a few others will be accompanying Toaster for the-" He stopped suddenly, cringing. "Your _shade!_ What did you _do?!_" Upon the hem, sat two identical symbols, one on each side. They resembled a rounded loop, the loop itself being a hole.

"I _decorated_ it," Lampson replied, simply. "Now everyone will always know it's me."

"But we already know it's you from your _goggles,_" Lampford face plugged. "Besides that, how could you mar your shade like this?"

"Excuse me, "mar"?" The other found himself retorting with a laugh, "For your information, this is _my_ shade, not yours. If I want to look like this, then that's none of your business! So do me a favor and screw off, old man." Lampford rolled his eyes.

"We're not even three years apart..." Looking over at Toaster, Lampta tried to assure the awkward-feeling appliance.

"Don't worry, they're always like this..." She was quiet at first, before making a realization, hopping over to them. "Those look neat, Lampson! I want some!"

"No, absolutely not!" Lampford attempted to stop her, but failed.

"Yes, absolutely," Lampson responded in a taunting fashion, then continued, "Anything you had in mind?"

"Stars!" Lampta didn't hesitate in deciding. Meanwhile, Lampford watched on, dumbfounded as the two hopped off together to continue their discussion. Lampson turned back to face him, only to stick his tongue out. Soon however, they were gone.

"Just great," Lampford muttered under his breath, realizing how much more diminished their group was. "Well, I suppose that just leaves... Four of us."

* * *

Lampy's eyes opened, exactly where he'd collapsed hours and hours ago. Thankfully still plugged in, so that meant... No. 53%. That's all he managed to get. Unbelievable, he realized in annoyance. He briefly pondered what time it was; surely it was day by now... Yet, it was still dark around here.

As he got up, he was acutely aware of the lack of aching from before, before attempting to light up. The flickering never ceased, and the output was unbearably dim, even when he strained with all his might. 15 out of his normal 60 watts was all he could force out of the fickle connection. As he glanced over at his cord, he realized that he wasn't sure how much more the inner wiring could take. Dejected, he unplugged from the outlet.

Lampy ultimately decided on using charge alone, and the difference was like night and day. Yet, he reminded himself to conserve, lest he someday be unable to refill his internal "battery" ever again.

While starting to explore, his thoughts drifted to a harrowing notion - in all the time he'd been here so far, he hadn't found anyone, nor did a single soul find him. Could it be that he was the only one alive? Or, could it be that the rest simply don't come down to this floor anymore?

Approaching a nearby window, finally did Lampy have some sense of time. Based on the season of year (if it was still Spring), the Sun's positioning... Unfortunately, the options were either morning or afternoon, for without a compass, the direction couldn't be established. Given his prior circumstances, he guessed on the latter.

He began to wonder what his housemates were up to right now. Were they still happily waiting for him? Did they even know? Would they _ever_ know? As for the family... How would they all get along like this? Would they be above replacing him? No, Rob didn't want to do that. Though, now... He may _have_ to.

Lampy blinked, suddenly realizing his tears, from the way they dripped down onto his base. Looking briefly, along with a few dots of tears, was that wretched "06" sticker. Suddenly, all the feelings he tried to suppress charged out. He barely noticed how his plug balled into a fist, slamming into the glass of the window, followed by his head, repeatedly. He cared not how the glass began to crack from the endeavor; it didn't matter.

All the while, his frustrations were vocalized, yelling and sobbing in agony. He'd been taken and left here to rust, possibly alone, in a place less than befitting any reasonable being; all for reasons out of his control and apparently irreconcilable. Even if he chose to leave, how could he ever find his way home, especially in such a fragile state?

No. What meaning would it give at this point, if it were to deteriorate further? Or even to stop existing altogether? Was this it, the true feeling of Worthlessness? Nothing mattered anymore.

"Hold on a second, guys. Do you hear that?" Came a voice, though Lampy hardly realized it.

"It's like... Someone has a _real_ grudge against glass!" Arose another, the frequency finally making him stop, his voice dying. Wordlessly, he turned to the source of the voices, lighting up to see better. They sounded familiar... Was it just in his imagination?

"Or... Someone in deep distress," A third piped up. "But I don't hear it anymore..."

"Look, that light!" The fourth. "Could it be...? I mean, who would _that_ belong to?"

"Well, as you've probably seen, bulbs aren't exactly plentiful around these parts," The second voice spoke up again. "And, you've said there's only one from these oddballs?"

"Yes, that's right," The first one answered, without hesitation. "And we saw her recently - plus, I don't think she'd use it that much, since light is at a premium. Which-..." There was a pause. "Can only mean...!"

Sounds of wild scrambling were heard, and four appliances appeared, spotlighted in Lampy's light. A toaster, an electric blanket, a vacuum, and a radio. All five of them turned too stunned to speak, unable to process what they were seeing.

In Lampy's mind, he was losing it; so enveloped in grief that he was hallucinating what he wished would happen, but also what could never be. He turned away from the sight, shutting his eyes.

"No, you're not real, you're not real..." He muttered warily, desperate to convince himself. "Stop it, Lampy, stop it! The real ones are still at home, most likely unaware of all this, and... And..."

_Lampy?_ His eyes opened wide. Could hallucinations do that? Lampy looked right at Toaster, or at least, what seemed to be. _If it's you, please say something._

_How do I know you're real?_ Toaster was overjoyed, before realizing what was said. He glanced at the others, thinking about this question.

"It's him alright," Radio quietly deduced what they were all thinking. "But he thinks we're imaginary... I can only wonder what in the name of Roosevelt those Luxley monsters _did_ to him."

"Worse than what they were "supposed" to do with us, that's for sure," Kirby mused, mocking the word gruffly with air-quoting prongs.

"He's in a lot of pain right now..." Blanky whispered to the others, "We need to be careful about what we say." To this, Radio straightened up, getting an idea. He separated from the group, slowly approaching Lampy.

"Hey, there's something I need to tell you; would you care to listen?" He asked Lampy, who begrudgingly nodded. Then, Radio continued, in a reciting fashion, _"We're here, Lampy. We're here for you. So sit tight; we're gonna get you out of this mess." _In response, Lampy gaped, finding it oddly familiar.

"Now, I don't know if you got to hear that or not, before," Radio started again, "But as we went inside, I reached out to you, so, so many times. What I thought to be the worst, turned out to be structural interference. See, if you had a letter, and-" Radio was cut off, as Lampy closed the distance between them and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It's _you!_" Lampy cried out, feeling relieved at long last. "It's really you... Holy mother of Edison, you're all here, you're... You're..." With no further prompt, the others approached for a group hug as Radio patted Lampy's shade lightly in earnest. Lampy's tears were now from joy, but none of them minded. In fact, Blanky shed a few of his own.

"Yesterday, when I woke up, I _thought_ I heard a voice," Lampy began again, doing his best to not stutter. "I didn't quite remember what was said, but when you said that just now, Radio... It was _you_ all along. I couldn't have imagined all that..."

"We missed you, so much...!" Blanky's tone was as relieved as Lampy. "They tried to say that you were sent to a specialized repair place, then they said you might be dead, and..."

"I missed you too!" Lampy answered at first, before turning confused. This allowed him to settle down. "They said _what_ about me? Who did? And for that matter, how'd you all get here anyway? How's that even _possible?!_" Everyone pulled back, while Lampy proceeded to dry his shade, eyes, and base with his cord - until Blanky offered his cloth.

"It's a crazy story, but we'll be happy to fill you in!" Radio chimed in, enthusiastically. "And yes, I'll _try_ to not overdramatize it. No promises!" Lampy smiled away with a shake of his head.

"Believe me, after everything so far, I wouldn't mind that _at all,_" He stated, meaning it completely. Then, Radio twitched, remembering something.

"Oh yeah," He waned slightly, "Pavé wanted us to tell you that he said-" Here, he switched between voices. ""Hello", and, "Best wishes". Honestly, he was a big help."

Lampy blinked in surprise, feeling a mixture of appreciation and unsettled. He tried to stick with the former. "Ah, that's... Nice of him to say."

"But, you know," Toaster pitched in calmly, "Radio was right about what he tried to say to you. We're gonna get you out of here, and make sure you're repaired! Then, we'll all go home. No matter what!"


	13. I'm Surprised This Is Working

_13\. I'm Surprised This Is Working_

_Well, this sure is awkward, _Lampy couldn't help but say, try as he might to hide it from the group of lookalike lamps. Around him and his companions were those who'd been named, and then a few more.

Currently, they were all in the lobby of the warehouse, as Toaster relayed what'd just happened, but dodging the more... Embarrassing bits. While Lampy should've been feeling thrilled to be able to leave this place behind, he simply just wanted to _get out of this situation._

_That's the facts right there, pal, _Radio agreed, giving Lampta a very brief and subtle glance. Along with Lampson, she now had her own carved shapes - her choice of "star"s had taken an inverse turn, and were holes. _You should've seen it, Lampy. They were all over me. Most of them, anyway. It was just plain _weird.

_All over you, huh...?_ Lampy replied, his tone suggesting sadness. Then he realized Radio's last words. _That's... Yeah, that's _weird _alright. Ridiculous, even..._

_Ordinarily I'd just say I'm not interested, _Radio continued on, not seeming to catch Lampy's initial reaction. _But I have _never_ broken this many hearts at once! I don't know if I could just, out and say it! _A sigh followed. _At least we'll be out of here soon... Nothing against them or you personally, of course. It's just, you know..._

_No no, I get it! _Lampy was genuine in his assurance, although it started to turn nervous. _I'd probably get the same feeling- and not just with you, but _anyone_ I know, and... Yes, I understand._

_And yet, no two of the same model are exactly like each other,_ Radio found himself admitting, _Every single one is a one-of-a-kind... Makes me glad that there's only _one_ of you, no matter how many Lampys there are in the world._ From this, Lampy smiled bashfully.

_That's statistically impossible, but thank you anyway,_ He stated, but modestly. Not long afterward, he randomly added, _I have an idea. _Without any further thought, Lampy lightly wound the end of his cord with Radio's. The smaller appliance next to him stiffened.

_Wait, what're you-?!_ He tried to object, though it didn't carry much weight.

_Pretend that we're together,_ Lampy started to explain. _If they're anything like me, they'll be fooled, and thus will lay off and leave you alone - if they're anything like me, that is._ When Radio processed this, he immediately returned the gesture.

_I like the way you think! _He proclaimed in enthusiasm. Just then, Toaster turned to Lampy. While he noticed the subtle change, he chose not to bring it up.

"Okay, Lampy; tell us how it all happened." He instead requested, sounding considerate. Lampy gathered his bearings, and began his tale. As he did so, everyone listened, curious and intently. All the while, they too noticed the pair of cords wound around each other. Needless to say, their disbelief was cleverly masked from Lampy's storytelling. Then, only when he was finished did anyone speak up.

"The place you described waking up in... That's the Depository!" Lampford was the first to do so, "But that's where all the Unsold ones were put… To think that they'd put you there, of all places!"

"Well, through a chute sounds like the only way to go," Toaster added, recalling something. "Hoss mentioned that everywhere else was locked. And, that none of them are small enough to use the chutes themselves…"

"... Hoss?" Lampy added, suddenly fearful.

"Yeah," Toaster nodded solemnly, "The very same one. Cro was there, too; and Lammond, and... Er..."

"Warlow," Blanky pitched in. Lampy didn't recognize that name. Then, another thought occurred to Blanky. "Do you think they're still waiting for us out there?" Everyone paused, in genuine thought. Kirby quickly shook in disagreement.

"Of course they aren't!" He spoke, firmly and certain. "There's no reason for them to. As far as they're aware, we... Well. Aren't here anymore, I'll say it like that."

"Only one way to find out," Toaster claimed, turning to face the front doors. His voice lowered. "If they're still out there, then there's a chance..." Luckily, none heard him say so as he headed over. When he arrived, he had to stretch out his lever appendage to reach the knobs. With a _click_, it was unlocked.

Everyone else followed Toaster, the lamps marveling at how casually the actions were done.

"Those doors have never been unlocked in... Decades, it must be," Lampford mused, the rest realizing the same.

"I wonder what's out there..." Lewis whispered in interest, aloud however. Then, raising his voice, he wondered, "Have Humans overcome global warming yet?"

"No," Lampy chose to answer, though found the question rather odd in hindsight. "It's called "Climate Change" now, but they, uh... Still debate as to whether or not it's real."

"Oh... That's a shame," Lampta added in, sounding unhappy from this bit of news. "I only hope farming is still a viable way of life..."

"It's still their livelihood," Kirby answered for her, to see the starry lamp perk back up in relief. By that alone, Kirby decided to say no more.

"Does... Art still have meaning?" It was Lampson's turn. Looking over at him, Blanky nodded.

"Yeah! Humans create art all the time!" He was jovial in his reply. It gave Lampson a feeling of hope, and of pride.

Finally, they saw Toaster push one of the doors open, enough so that he could see outside. Before he could make it wider, Lewis bolted from the group, despite Lampford's warning of "Wait, don't!" Turning around, Toaster only had enough time to get out of the way, as Lewis hopped right out the door. Lucy wasn't far behind.

The rest of the group, plus Toaster, peeked through the opening of the doorway, watching Lucy catch up to Lewis, who had stopped some paces out.

"Lewis, what're you thinking? Who knows what could be out here?" Lucy tried to talk to him, but Lewis barely listened, fixated on his surroundings. A cool, gentle burst of wind hit the both of them, before he finally replied.

"The breeze... My symbol will be the breeze." It was vague, though Lampson seemed to understand, from overhearing with the rest of them. Then, Lewis turned his gaze to Moe. Without any words, Lewis went over there, Lucy following again with another attempt to talk him out of it.

"They're still here..." Toaster uttered, turning hopeful. "There's our chance!"

"Chance in what, exactly?" Lampy quivered in his response.

"Fixing all this," Was all Toaster said, opening the door fully and exiting. He too followed after the pair of lamps.

As for the escorts, the four of them lay upon the top of Moe's roof, watching the clouds roll by and identifying shapes. Therefore, they didn't see or notice when the occupants and guests of the warehouse began moving outside.

"That one sort of looks like a halogen..." Lammond was mentioning. Cro groaned with an eyeroll.

"You think they're _all_ bulbs..." He spoke for his annoyance.

"That's not true!" Lammond attempted to defend himself, pointing towards another cloud. "_That_ one looks like a wrench!"

"You know, he's right; it really does..." Warlow agreed with a small nod, but Cro and Hoss weren't impressed. "Huh. Tough crowd..."

"Hello? Anyone up there?" Emitted a voice, stopping all four of them. They got up, looking from above towards the source - and their faces became startled. Lewis looked back at them with a smile. He was joined by Lucy, who didn't share her brother's demeanor, instead adopting a defensive gaze.

"What're _you_ doing out?!" Cro found it in him to ask, more from fear than aggression. Lewis blinked in surprise, not expecting this kind of question.

"Toaster unlocked the door," Lucy claimed, in a way that matched her expression.

"But what I don't understand is," Lewis added in a question of his own, "Why haven't we done that ourselves a long time ago? We were _always_ able to leave, ourselves!"

"It's simple, really," Lucy answered, in a deducing fashion, "While we _could,_ where would we've gone?"

"Ah... Right," Lewis sounded defeated, but turned his attention back to the four Luxleys on top of Moe. Meanwhile, as Toaster caught up with them, Lammond looked over at the front entrance. Lo and behold, a slow flood of brass lamps was forming, taking in the world around them.

"Oh, God... They'll be _everywhere_ at this rate," He murmured to his troupe. "There's too many of them to herd back in... What was that chrome-slot thinking?"

""_Herd_"?" Lucy exclaimed in offense. "We're right here, you know!"

"Wait, hold on, guys!" Toaster called, as the two lamps turned to him. "Let me handle this. If they can see that everything's fine, maybe they'll listen...!" Without any notice, Lammond and his troupe looked upon the little toaster, the work lamp even hopping down onto Moe's hood.

"What were you _thinking?!_" Lammond repeated in exasperation, before adding onto it. "Do you have any _idea_ what you've just unleashed?! Don't get me wrong; I'm glad to see that you and your group made it out alive. I'm only frustrated because: _there's too many of them to put back in now!_"

"Didn't you hear us? We could've left sooner if we had a good enough plan," Lucy huffed in annoyance. Lewis urged her to shush. Luckily, she was yet again ignored, though it managed to confirm what Toaster and his housemates suspected.

"Isn't seeing us again proof enough?" He spoke up, having to look up at the four on Moe. "I found everyone, including Lampy, with their help! Look around; do those lamps look threatening to you?" To confirm this, they did - finding the lamps more preoccupied with their surroundings than anything else.

"Of course they don't," Hoss admitted, wanting to believe it.

"But it's what they _want_ you to think..." Cro wasn't as eager to budge.

"Maybe they only seem that way because you kind of..." Toaster thought about his word choice carefully. "Rip them away from their homes, treat them as a sub-appliance, let alone sub-_brand_, and make them live in such a poor place? All for what, exactly? What did they even _do_ to you, anyway?!" He paused, to let that sink in.

"Cord malfunctions, I believe..." Warlow correctly guessed, "Usually, within a year, something would happen to them. They'd stop working, or worse; short circuits, blown fuses... One report even depicted a _fire_. They had to be recalled because of all that!"

"It's true," Lewis quietly affirmed, "Almost none of our cords work properly anymore. Those who can still take in current are taking a risk..."

"As awful as that sounds," Toaster responded afterwards, acknowledging the statements, "That's still not their fault; no matter which way you look at it."

"But they _knew_ we couldn't repair them in those days," Lammond, however, was firm in his stance. "And they knew _why_ we couldn't; Luxley couldn't afford repairs of this magnitude. As it turns out, they didn't _like_ that."

"What if it'd been you?" Toaster didn't back down, no matter how compelling Lammond's points were. "Would _you_ have just resigned to your fate, and let yourself and your model be treated like this? What about your home, your family, your housemates? Surely, it'd feel justified to defend yourself, when you've all been backed into a corner with no other way out!"

"Defensive measures are one thing," Lammond still refused, steadily beginning to lose patience. "What those lamps did... It was _more_ than that. I've seen the security footage; and those _Curses_ were ruthless. They started a violent rebellion, and one of them even almost managed to murder the District Manager's lamp at the time, Mr. Raymond. The DM's lamp is in charge when the employees aren't around, you see. And when you mess up _that_ lamp, _that_ is the highest form of mutiny." Lewis and Lucy grimaced.

"Really, if you thought _we_ were bad," Hoss decided to mention, "Then you've no idea what "bad" truly looks like..."

"Even so," Yet, Toaster refused to fold. "They wouldn't have felt the need to be like that if they'd been better cared about. Whatever your previous generations did to them... Must've been just as atrocious, to spark something like that. You have to understand, that otherwise, they'd never hurt a single soul-!"

"Then explain yours!" Lammond suddenly boomed, interrupting and startling Toaster. Then, everything seemed dark, despite the reality. "I ran to the repairees' waiting room, and _he_ was there. The only other repairee in the room, a small fan named Flynn, looked scared. She was at his mercy, but he didn't seem intent on having any."

"W... What?" Was all Toaster could ask, his voice trembling from the alleged account. Meanwhile, both the lamps listening had their jaws dropped.

"He was going to prey on someone who's already weakened!" Lammond started up again, fuming from the incident. "I arrived just in time to save her. And through that, it was undeniable; his kind, his _model_... Is nothing but a curse upon our known world. Appliances, Humans - it wouldn't have mattered who. They'd all most likely suffer the same, gruesome fate in those Curses' plugs."

There was silence for a short while, Toaster thinking about all this. Images of a malevolent Lampy about to destroy a hapless appliance- No, a _McGroarty_, flashed through his mind. It all seemed convincing.

Toaster could recall various points in the past, where the "bit"s between Lampy and Radio sometimes went a little beyond the usual amounts of horseplay. To the present: indeed, the waiting room was the first place Lampy had run off to instead of outright leaving; that was a fact. Radio being vague about what Lampy _actually_ dreams about as opposed to Toaster's guesses was unsettling. The way they all saw Lampy moments from decimating a window in frustration... It was lining up.

"No... That... It can't be..." He tried to deny as he looked down, but then heard Kirby's words again, on how Toaster tended to do this very thing - as a _flaw._ His voice lowered to nearly inaudible levels, while beginning to cover his eyes with his levers. "Do I really have to believe it...?"

Then, Toaster remembered. Most of the time, Lampy never hit Radio back during their "bit"s, and was moreso merely, rightfully agitated over the latter's antics. Anyone else would've, Toaster realized, recognizing other words Kirby stated - Lampy was no worse than they were. As for the dreams, Radio had only off-handedly mentioned it and seemed unfazed, so they had to be harmless. Perhaps only weird, Toaster decided.

Onto the waiting room incident. As he recalled Lampy's own take of the event, he quickly found that Lammond's contradicted it in every way.

_The first place I thought of going to was the waiting room for the injured, or worn out appliances. _Toaster heard Lampy's voice as he recounted. _And it was only to tell Flynn that I had to leave. Even though we haven't known each other for long, I felt like she deserved to know, just in case she unexpectedly awoke to find herself all alone, unexpectedly. I was scared, but she managed to keep me calm long enough to decide just how I was going to leave. I turned to the door, but as I opened it, Lammond was on the other side._

_At first, I was surprised, but also relieved; he'd been very nice to us, so maybe he'd protect me! _Lampy had went on to say. _Then, he threw me out of the room and across the hall. I think Flynn tried to stop him from doing anything more, but it didn't work. It turned out that Lammond believed that I was going to hurt Flynn! It finally dawned on me; there was nothing I could do about the situation. Worst part is, I realized that, there was a very real possibility that none of you would've ever known about all this, I realized..._

Finally, there was the nearly destroyed window. Based on Lampy's testimony, it only made sense for him to become driven to a point of... That. In a strange way of validation, Toaster uncovered his eyes, and turned around from the perceived darkness. He found Lampy and others further off, all having a good time. In a flash, the darkness disappeared. In its wake, Toaster saw that he'd tuned out Lewis, Lucy's and Lammond's squabbling. He raised his levers, accompanied by a shout.

"Enough!" It managed to quiet the three down. Toaster then looked straight at Lammond. "Whatever you thought you saw that night with the waiting room, was wrong. Lampy had _no_ intention on hurting that fan - only to say goodbye. And if you don't believe me, maybe you should have a look at the "security footage" from that night!" After a moment, Lammond's troupe let out yells of shock.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Warlow spoke up suddenly from the chaos. "Why don't we send a distress call to the employees, and let _them_ decide if they want those lamps or not?"

"No, are you crazy?" Cro refuted immediately, "Do you understand just how risky that is? Sure they might like them, but none of us know the truth..."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea!" Toaster replied, in agreement with Warlow. "Er, Warlow, was it?" A nod from the fan heater later, Toaster continued. "After all, _Lampy_ still needs to be repaired, so why not let _all _of them be? In the meantime, you could check for yourselves just how harmless they are!"

In the silence that followed, Toaster's companions cautiously joined in the group, Lampy doing his best to remain hidden. Noticing Lampy's unease, Radio wound the end of his cord around the other's, less in their plan and more in subtle comfort. Seeing the ensemble together, along with the rest of the lamps, it gave Lammond a thought he wouldn't have otherwise regarded.

"So, what's going on?" Blanky quietly asked Toaster. Before he could answer, Lammond did instead, despite recoiling from what he was about to say.

"We are going to do as Warlow's suggested, and call for the employees to this location," He tried to sound certain, even if he wasn't. "If they want those lamps back, they'll all be packed up and sent in for cord repairs. If not, well... At least they'll find Lampy. As for you four... We'll figure out travel arrangements from there."

"And you're sure about this?" Moe piped up. Lammond released a sigh.

"No, of course not," He answered, his reluctance showing even as a glimmer of hope emerged, "But somehow, that persuasive little toaster gives me a good feeling about all this..."


	14. I Still Have A Long Way To Go

_14\. I Still Have A Long Way To Go_

"Really, just like that..." Radio was bemused by the news. He and the other McGroartys were off to the side of the warehouse's entrance, collectively discussing what just occurred.

"It does sound a little suspicious... Just a little," Lampy agreed, feeling wary about it all.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy," Toaster admitted to them, "They did try to convince me that those guys were still bad appliances. Lammond even tried to make me believe that you were violent, Lampy!"

"Violent? Me?!" Lampy immediately denied, "Never! Well... _Almost _never."

"Exactly, and in the end, I didn't buy it!" Toaster let a bit of pride shine through. However, it left him when Blanky spoke up.

"What you did was great and all, but..." He began, sounding a little sad. "Why didn't you talk to us about it, first? You really didn't have to do it alone. We could've helped..." Finally, Kirby let out a grumble.

"Really? Am I the _only one_ around here who remembered the plan?!" He clearly was the least pleased, showing for his disappointment in Toaster. "You know, the one where we find Lampy, get him repaired, and we all go home! No one else!" He paused, seeing the stunned expression from Lampy. Yet, he continued anyway.

"You really couldn't let this go, could you? Of all the insane things you'd pull..."

"No way..." Radio chimed in, sounding appalled by the notion. "You mean to tell me that... That Slots _still_ wanted to save those _weirdos?!_"

"Based on how they've had to live, of course I do!" Toaster wasn't fazed by the backlash. "How could I just let ourselves have a ticket out of here, while they don't get that chance?! It's not _fair_ to any of them!"

"It wasn't part of the plan..." Kirby growled, not budging.

"Oh, really now?" Toaster taunted, in realization. "The big, mature Kirby tells me that I'm too stubborn and hard-headed, but speak for yourself!" Kirby recoiled at those words.

"Besides, think about it!" He continued, noticing how the vacuum reacted. "Those poor, misjudged lamps haven't seen another type of appliance in ages, but _we_ get to leave while they have to stay here and _rust! _Isn't that even a crumb's amount of messed up to you? Do you just- have no room in that big bag of yours for _compassion?!_"

"How about _you_ be more reasonable for a change," Kirby retorted, his volume raised, "And do what's best for _us_; stick to the plans and _listen_ when we say that something is a bad idea! Stop taking more bread than you can toast in your slots!" Immediately, Toaster gasped from the verbal blow.

"_You take that back!_" He yelled, beginning to steam at this point, "I may be a little toaster, but I know I'm doing what's right around here! I _could_ have suggested it again, but knowing _you_, I wouldn't have gotten _anywhere!_ You know what, you really _suck_ sometimes, Kirby! It makes me wonder why you even _bother_ joining us in anything at all!"

Silence. As Toaster and Kirby stared each other down, Blanky had moved over and wrapped himself around Lampy and Radio, who all shared the same feeling of terror. It wasn't abnormal for them to have disagreements or argue at points, but it was usually light in tone.

This was on a whole other level of opinion disparity.

"Please stop fighting, you two!" Blanky found it in him to say. "Let's just, try to calm down, and we can... We can talk about this; together!" While his voice brought the two quarrelers away from their heated dispute, Toaster turned his back on them.

"Good thinking..." He muttered half-heartedly, "Before I say something that I might _regret._" The last word was bitter, which sounded unusual. Before anyone could interject, he left, a thin trail of steam being left behind.

"I don't think he was ready for that..." Blanky mused, in Kirby's direction. The statement left both Lampy and Radio confused. Kirby didn't respond, instead turning away, blinking away any signs of tears.

* * *

Toaster, afar from everyone and leaned against the wall, glanced over at Lammond and his troupe. They did exactly as the swing-arm lamp said, though when the Human employees were to arrive was uncertain. For the time being, they'd designated themselves as lookouts, willing to let them all know the moment a Luxley vehicle appeared.

The little toaster couldn't help but wonder if what he'd done truly was right. No, of course it was! ... But to do so without agreement from the others? Maybe not. At the same time, Kirby would've been painfully unmovable, the rest of them would've agreed with his opinion, and...

Toaster tried to not get riled up again. He didn't notice the first time, but he had no idea that he could get so mad to the point of _steaming_. Then again, nothing ever seemed to bother him as much as this before, either. Not even the idea of destroying Earth from Mars unsettled him to the levels of...

Maybe it was just that obscene bread metaphor, he finally decided. Although, what does that say about him, and about his leadership? To be swayed by something so petty? What was _happening_ to him? He covered his face in shame. He only hoped that it was simply the last few days taking its toll.

It was no excuse for his actions as of late, but the notion of becoming... Whatever this was, remained as a disturbing thought.

"Hey, are you alright?" Toaster heard a voice nearby him. He uncovered his face quickly - he didn't hear anyone approach. It was Lampford, wearing a concerned expression.

"Lampy, how'd you- Wait, no; Lamp_ford_, sorry..." Toaster struggled, then realized it - that extra inch (and lower pitch) was a dead giveaway. Lampford only smiled lightly.

"It's fine, I get it," He shrugged it off, before adding, "We look the same, and some of us might even sound the same. And considering you all found him, it's not surprising."

"Right..." Toaster tried to say, but didn't quite agree. "Anyway, I... Well..." He trailed off, unsure if he wanted to explain.

"Look, you don't have to tell me what happened," Lampford assured, "All I'd be happy with knowing is if you're going to be alright or not."

"I... I don't know, because, you see..." From there, Toaster decided to relay the issue. During, Lampford moved over to and sat next to Toaster, he too leaned against the wall. He listened to every word, nodding every so often.

"I see..." Lampford began when Toaster finished, "And we very much appreciate that you would want to do something like this for us, very much. It's a shame that it had to happen this way. However, if I may say, from one leader to another..." It was Toaster's turn to nod, turning curious.

"Our decisions won't always make everyone happy," Lampford continued, with a sigh. "No matter how much we want them to work out, sometimes it'll even blow others' fuses. It's all part of the job, and we must learn from it. Darwin knows I've tried!"

"Darwin?" Toaster had to ask.

"Charles Darwin. Theory of Evolution?"

"Oh."

"I'm sure, however, that they'll forgive you," Lampford then went on, as though knowingly. "It might take time, but I'm sure of it. As you've seen, Lampson and I have been at odds for a long, long time. Yet, we still forgave each other; no matter _what_. I still don't know how he did it, but suddenly, everyone and their grandmodels want to carve up their shades!" Toaster managed to smile.

"All but you and Lampy," He stated, remembering, "He was tempted, but refused; it's probably for the best. I don't think our family would like seeing such a sudden change, on top of all the other... Mishaps."

"Sounds like a plan for him, but as for me..." Lampford slowed his words to a stop, as though ashamed. "You wouldn't think less of me if I were to... Go for it, would you? After everything I said before? It's just, when I saw how happy it was making the others, I got to thinking..."

"What? No way; that's silly!" Toaster quickly replied, realizing what this meant. "I believe that it's just fine to change your mind on something. ... Even if you're an opinionated leader." Toaster's grin widened in humor. Lampford, in turn, let out a chuckle.

"That helps, so thank you," He mentioned, then asking again, "Will you be alright?" Toaster paused to ponder this, feeling a sense of doubt, but also... calmness. He nodded.

"Yeah, I think I will," Was his answer. "We'll all be able to get through this, and I... Can keep trying. Maybe I'll be normal again once everyone's home again." Toaster blinked, realizing the looped word. "... Again. That... Never happens."

"You sounded normal to me," Lampford spoke honestly, getting up from his seated position. "Anyway, I'm glad to hear it. I think I'm going to go get in line for the... Carving. I've figured out _exactly_ what I'd like on my face for the rest of eternity!"

"I suppose that's one way of seeing it," Toaster smiled again, then dropped it as he asked, "Um... May I join you? I don't want any, but I... I can't face my companions just yet." Lampford nodded in understanding.

"Certainly," As Toaster began to follow, Lampford led the two of them back inside the warehouse. "They might not tease me as much if you're there too, perhaps. Though... I know that Lampson will have some sort of snappy comment, I know it."

"Just tell him that you changed your mind!" Toaster replied, feeling himself becoming more involved in the conversation. "It's not that big of deal, right? People do that all the time!"

"Not for someone like me, believe it or not," Lampford had to disagree. "There's only ever been a few times where I have. This... Is the first one in a while. I'm pretty set in my ways..." When they found the line, he pointed it out. "Look; what'd I tell you? Everyone and their grandmodel! It's going to be quite the wait - I might not even get to get one in time..."

"Never know until you try?" Toaster opted, lightly.

"Hm, precisely!" There was agreement in Lampford's tone, entering the back of the line with the little toaster in tow. "Now, er... If you get bored, you can leave whenever you like. I'll be fine."

"Bored?" The word almost felt foreign to Toaster, who raised an eyebrow. Then, he let it go as he added, "Actually, that sounds really nice right about now..." While not understanding the notion, Lampford accepted it.

"Suit yourself, Toaster." Time passed, as Lampford noticed that each lamp in line carried a small sheet of paper, marked with their intended symbol. As he didn't have one, he had to borrow from the lamp in front of them. Accompanied with a pencil, Lampford used the empty backside.

The result was crude, but bore a hill with a sunrise - only to reveal a lightbulb underneath.

"I'm not an artist," He remarked with a nervous laugh. Toaster could empathize.

"Neither am I," He spoke with an assuring grin. Meanwhile, Lampford sent the paper back to the lamp in front of him. As the line moved along, not one of the others in it or nearby teased Lampford. So, they continued to speak about this and that, Lampford less troubled sounding.

"Is your name really... Toaster?" Lampford had asked in curiosity, "Like how... Radio is Radio? Speaking of which, how long has he and Lampy been together?" One pause later, he hastily added, "Not that I care, really. I'm moreso concerned for, uh... Lampta! Yeah, she might be _pretty_ heartbroken over that...!"

Toaster looked away, making a face. By this point, he could tell that those two were acting, in order to throw off all of Radio's admirers. But what could he say about all this? A long time? Recently? No idea? Tell the truth?

"Well... Yes, that's our names alright," Toaster deterred back to the first questions. "Mine came from what our Master would call me as a kid, even before I woke up. It's strange, but I just... Knew, right from the moment I opened my eyes." He decided not to answer the other question presented.

"... Ah! I see, I see..." Lampford quickly latched onto the explanation, "That sounds very fascinating... So, your master; now he's all grown up?" In turn, he disregarded the other question prior, a part of him not wanting to know anyway. Although not wanting to make it obvious, this eased Toaster's mind.

"Oh, yes!" Came his reply, certain in the answer he was going to give. "Went to college, got married, had a son... The works. Now we're more like... The _family's_ appliances, not just our _Master's_. But we don't mind - I'm pretty sure we're just happy to be needed."

"You're quite lucky, I have to say," Lampford sounded impressed, beginning to see the front of the line. "Not many appliances can truthfully say the same." He lowered his volume, thinking aloud. "Good lord, he works fast..."

"Trust me, we know," Toaster put a lever onto his chrome for a moment. "Our lifestyle is a lot more comfortable than plenty of others, and we try to not take it for granted. Though sometimes, we do; I'm guilty of it. Any time I think about if something were to happen to me, my mind immediately goes, "I'll just get repaired; I'll be fine! The Big Master would _never_ throw me away!"" He emitted a sad sigh.

"It sounds so... Normal, but it's far from. I know it isn't," He continued. "If everything works out, I can only hope that you guys can find good homes. It's the least I can do." For a bit, Lampford said nothing.

"That's admirable of you," He spoke at last, though meant every word. As he looked forward again, he found that he'd reached the front of the line at last.

"Next!" Called Lampson from not far off. One last time, Lampford faced Toaster.

"Well, this is it," He tried to sound nonchalant, "I think now's the time to part ways. You probably... Don't need to see what happens. Probably." Toaster seemed to understand, unable to help looking uncomfortable about the idea presented.

"Yeah..." He agreed, stepping out of the line, before watching Lampford continue onward. He raised his voice briefly. "I hope it goes well!"

"Thank you!" He heard Lampford call back in response. From there, he wasn't sure what to do, other than... Oh, right. His companions.

Meanwhile, Lampford didn't have to move far before he heard Lampson's voice again, sounding slightly smug. "Old Man Ford's changed his mind, has he?"

"Let's not make a big deal out of this." Lampford groaned to himself, locating Lampson from a box he was sitting on top of, goggles resting on his forehead. With him was his carving drill and tools, and in his prongs he held the sheet of paper containing Lampford's desired symbol. He continued to inspect it. "How'd you know it was me, anyway?" To that, Lampson glanced over at the taller lamp, unable to stifle a small laugh.

"I was _told,_" Was his reply, before giving him a grin. "And as for this design, it's exactly how I'd picture your design to look. Also, I'd say I won't, but you're actually trying something new. I'm proud of you, for that." His tone was soft, and felt genuinely warm, something Lampford wasn't expecting.

"That's surprising," Lampford spoke for this reaction, continuing as he hopped toward Lampson, "Luckily, I did not make it all the way here just to mock you or be mocked by you. I've decided that I want this." Once in front of him, Lampson set the paper down, before picking up his drill.

"And you're absolutely sure?" He had to ask. "Really, you don't have to. It's the thought that counts." Lampford thought about it one last time, then nodded.

"My mind is made up," He answered.

"Then," Lampson acknowledged, as he switched on his drill and lowered his goggles over his eyes. "I suggest you freeze. It'll block out 90% of the pain."


	15. A Brand Can Make A Difference

_15\. A Brand Can Make A Difference_

"... Hold on!" Lampy couldn't help but blurt, once Toaster wasn't within earshot, "Don't I get a say in this?" No one could answer. "Look, I get it. You fellas were looking for me, I get it. But I just... Uhh..." He trailed off, to tap his shade a few times with his prongs, as though trying to find a way to explain it. During this, Blanky pulled away from Lampy and Radio, as Radio gave them both a bit of space.

"I don't find it ethical," Lampy continued, slowly, "Deciding the fate of a model, in the presence of one who's a _part_ of that model, _for_ that model." After a pause, he asked, "Am I making any sense?"

"So, in layman's terms," Radio decided to join in, "You don't want us deciding what's best for your brethren, without your input."

"Yeah, that's _precisely_ what I'm saying!" Lampy exclaimed in joy.

"Aw Lampy, that makes perfect sense!" Blanky added into the conversation, sounding chipper in the process. "I'd want the same thing, because it's what feels right!"

"So? Why do you care all of a sudden?" Kirby managed to face the other three again, sounding almost as gruff as moments ago. "_I_ seem to recall you looking like you were ready to sprint out those doors and try to find home on your own. Plus, you've barely even talked to them since we found you!"

Lampy opened his mouth to testify, but couldn't. All that came out was, "... True." Yet, he groaned, shaking his head. "It's still not right, though; even if everything should point to me not caring. I don't get it..." As it left the others in a similar mindset, Blanky got an idea.

"It's familial, isn't it?" He sounded quiet this time, but empathetic. The rest of them turned to face Blanky, in wonder and confusion. "It's like... You may not know them, but you _know_ them."

"What're you talking about?" Kirby asked, just so no one else would need to.

"Well... Take Toaster and I for example," Blanky began, "Do you think we got close because he was nicer to me, and I was supportive?"

"Yes...?" Radio answered, but felt unsure.

"You'd be partially right," Blanky affirmed, before adding onto it. "But there was something else, too. Way before all that, even far before he woke up! Lampy, I know you weren't there to see it, but Radio, Kirby... You both were. Remember how intrigued I was about Toaster?"

"I thought it was because of his reflective surface," Radio mused aloud, "Wouldn't that intrigue anybody?"

"It intrigued me, that's for sure!" Lampy agreed, despite not being part of the story.

"Maybe for about five minutes..." Blanky couldn't help but giggle.

"Please get on with it..." Kirby grumbled, a bit impatiently now.

"But as you both know, it was longer than that," Blanky resumed, "I didn't understand for a long time, and it was something I kept pondering. As it turned out..." There was a pause, before Blanky smiled. "We were both Sunbeams! And before I knew it, everything made sense!"

"_What?!_" In the wake of the reveal, there was an outcry of surprise. Blanky's face turned shocked.

"You didn't know?!" He asked, his composure broken from the unexpected outcome. "I thought you... I mean... Oh wow, this is... Oh gosh. I'm sorry." He sighed, frowning. "What a cruddy way to find out..."

"Breaking news," Radio found it in himself to respond first. "_That_ is the biggest plot twist I've heard in my life, and I've heard plenty of them. The only bigger one I can think of is if _Toaster_ doesn't know."

"Oh, but he does," Blanky assured lightly, waving it off with a corner of his fabric. "So you don't have to worry about that. Anyway, even though we were generations apart, and not even the same kind of appliance, we've always felt this... Familial connection."

"So," Lampy spoke up, trying to understand the explanation. "You're telling me that I care because they and I are all Luxleys?"

"Yes!" Blanky replied almost immediately, "In fact, that's _precisely_ what I'm saying!" The usage of Lampy's earlier words were meant to be assuring, and from the inflections used, it worked. Something clicked in Lampy's mind.

"Everything _does_ make sense, now," His tone revealed fascination, doing the same wordplay in turn to show for it.

"Alright, alright," Kirby let out a short huff, but at this point his diminishing agitation was more like a front. "Now that we've _established_ a couple things, what's your point in all this? If you're siding with Toaster, then you could just _say_ that."

"Now, I'm not implying that I think what Toaster did was faultless!" Lampy tried to reason. "I may be the one you guys wanted to save, but I'm a part of this now. And whatever he decided to do... I'm with you there; we should've discussed it first. _All_ of us, not just you four."

""All"?" Kirby echoed, in disbelief. "You don't mean..."

"I do mean," Lampy nodded, "_All_ of us. Including all of _them._" He gestured his plug toward the scattered groups of lamps. "Toaster's decision affected everyone here, and while they seem okay with it, I'm sure they would've been even more, if they had a plug in the deciding factor."

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!" Kirby nearly bellowed, his perceived frustration reaching its peak again as he face plugged. "All this talk of "families" and "discussions", for what? A predictable opinion, from a predictable lamp!" Lampy's jaw dropped, not sure how else to react.

"Nooo no, _don't_ go there!" Radio tried to knock some sense into the vacuum, as though realizing where this was headed. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to. You'll regret it..."

"Oh, really?" Kirby challenged, not fazed in the least. "Well, let me tell you both about something-"

"_I'm_ predictable?" Lampy interrupted, his face becoming angry. "The only predictable thing I'm seeing is your attitude. Tell me, if those were 562 Sanitronics, would you still be telling us to leave them behind?" Kirby stopped cold, eyes widening. He was lost for words.

"If you're only willing to help your own model, but not mine, or someone else's," Lampy continued not long after, noticing how the tables were turning. "Then that certainly says something, doesn't it?" Kirby wordlessly rolled backward, a bad feeling creeping within. Meanwhile, Radio had gone silent at this point, too much riddled with tension to do anything.

Blanky took charge, darting in front of Lampy and lifting himself to his level. He grabbed onto his shade with his corners of fabric, with a firm gentleness that only he could've achieved.

"Lampy, please listen to me!" He pleaded, as Lampy was forced to look at him. "I don't believe it's like that at all! Maybe he just..." As Lampy tried to look away, Kirby took this distraction as a means of bailing, turning the corner nearby and not stopping until he rounded another, becoming completely out of sight.

As he panted, he heard words intruding his mind.

_Hmph, Kirbys... _It was Lucy's. _We had one, once. Every day, it was the same, rude behavior._

No. He's never wanted to come off so cruel, so selfish, so... Hypocritical. If this is how Lampy is seeing him now, it wouldn't be long before they all start to. God, what was he doing? It's no wonder Toaster asked why he ever bothered.

_Please try to keep that Kirby in line. He's been terrifying everyone he's come into contact with, and I for one will _not _stand for another one of us being scarred by his ilk._

Try as he might to push the thoughts and Lucy's words out of his head, the last four of the latter remained, growing louder and louder.

_Scarred by his ilk. Scarred by his ilk. Scarred by his ilk. SCARRED BY HIS ILK._

Silence. A conversation that he attempted to repress.

_So, not that I care, _Kirby's own voice rang within his mind. _What happened to that... Other Kirby you were babbling about?_

_We don't like to talk about that, we really don't... _Lewis had tried to deter. It didn't work.

_Karl had to pay the ultimate price, _Lucy gave Kirby the answer, rather bluntly. _We had no choice, but to get rid of him. _A pause. _So, if you believe you can scare me, good luck with that._

Kirby didn't want to scare people. He didn't want to be deemed as someone so... Awful. For a while, he thought he was better than how things used to be. What was happening to cause such a relapse? His vision became blurred from those blasted tears.

He balled his plug into a fist, hitting it against the wall in frustration. The surface cracked in his wake.

* * *

Toaster hid behind one of the double doors, steeling himself for whatever he might find upon returning to his housemates.

"Okay, things might've cooled down by now!" He quietly tried to reassure himself, "Maybe they'll hear me out! "Look, I understand what you all mean! I probably should've made another case, and let you guys help decide on it! What I did wasn't the best, so I'm sorry! If it helps, we're still doing what we were going to, only better! Right?"" He cringed, just from that last bit alone.

"... No, scratch that part out. They probably won't like hearing it..." He recited another version of it, before stopping. "Ugh, if I think too hard about it, it won't be genuine! I should just say what comes to mind! But, if I do... I'm being impulsive. Ah, crumbs." He kicked a bit of dirt with one of his pegs.

"Maybe just "I'm sorry" would be best," He decided at last. With that, he shut his eyes, going into "toasting" mode for a short time. After his slots let out some steam, his levers shot to the top of the sliders, ending the peculiar ritual. He opened his eyes again, reverting to normal, as he stepped outside. "Okay! I can do this!"

It didn't take him long to find them. As he approached, the three housemates noticed and looked over in his direction. They seemed downtrodden. "Hey, guys... There's something I want to say."

"If it's about what you did on behalf of those lamps," Radio answered first, "We've decided that it's alright, so we're over it now."

"... Oh! Well, I..." Toaster felt embarrassment creep in, trying to play it off casually. "Regardless, I did say some mean things, so I'm sorry for that, too."

"We forgive you, right everyone?" To Blanky's question, the other two nodded. "We're all going through a lot right now, so we understand."

"I guess so, but still," Toaster didn't agree, yet appreciated the feedback, "There's a lot I could've done better..."

"You and him both," Lampy muttered, his tone languid. Toaster rose an eyebrow in confusion, before realizing that Kirby was missing.

"... Where'd the big guy go off to?" He asked in concern.

"Around the corner, and maybe another?" Radio guessed, with a short sigh. "Probably brooding. Or whatever it is vacuums do when they make a huge mess." Toaster stared at him in silence.

"Tell me you're exaggerating," He finally said.

"No, he's one 100% serious," Lampy confirmed without much thought. He went on to explain what happened. "I used to think he just... Kept some things inside, as we all do sometimes. But, this? I don't want to believe it, but it's starting to paint an ugly picture..."

"I don't believe it at all," Blanky added, sounding certain. "I feel like he cares about us so much, that he doesn't want to risk our safety by adding more to the plan. It's not about whether the models are his or yours or anyone's!"

"Now, that," Lampy managed a small, but sad smile. "I do want to believe in."

"I'm gotta go talk to him," Toaster said while pondering the idea, starting to leave, before stopping. "... I mean, if that's a good idea?"

"Of course it is!" Blanky assured, noticing the change in Toaster. "Don't worry so much about what he's said. Choosing to make up with a friend is totally different; you don't need our input on that. And besides, your gut feelings are usually right!" Toaster turned to give the electric blanket a grateful smile.

"... Alright," He gave a nod, feeling more confidence welling into him. "I'll be back!" He turned forward again, leaving them.

"Good luck!" Lampy called, genuinely. He sounded less upset, at least.

"... So, who's up for some eavesdropping?" Radio asked the remaining two appliances.

"Oh, me! Me, me, me!" Blanky raised a corner of his fabric and waved it around. Lampy had to think about it.

"Well... I _suppose_ I am," He conceded, "After all, I _am_ technically a part of this in particular..." From there, the three snuck around the corner, then from seeing Toaster and Kirby near the next turn, they made sure to hide behind theirs.

"I can't hear them..." Blanky lamented, though became optimistic. "But they look like they're being civil!"

"I can, so give me a moment," Radio replied, before spinning his dial around, antenna pointing in the direction of the two companions beyond. He spoke through various sounds of shifting stations. "It's not strong, but if I can just tune into their frequencies..." A bit of static erupted, followed by... Toaster's voice. Blanky and Lampy both gaped.

"You're so bad," Lampy claimed, trying to sound serious, but couldn't help but smile in mischief.

"Thank you," Radio's tone was smug, but quiet, as to not drown out the desired voices. "I'll be here _all_ week!"


	16. We'd Be Better Off With You

_16\. We'd Be Better Off With You_

Warlow continued to gaze out towards the expanse of what was his side of the road. He and Hoss were to keep checking this direction, while Cro and Lammond would to the other. While Hoss' gaze drifted off elsewhere, Warlow noticed something. A car, but not just any.

"They're here!" He called out to the rest of the troupe, "They're coming!"

"_Finally,_" Moe sighed with his claim. Meanwhile, Lammond, Hoss, and Cro looked in Warlow's direction. What he said was true.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Lammond hopped to the ground, heading off toward one of the many groups of brass lamps, "Go and tell everyone!" The three of the others didn't hesitate to follow the command.

As they did, Cro went to inform anybody who might be still indoors. Hoss and Lammond took care of the outside areas. Finally, Warlow decided to inform the McGroarty appliances. To the first three, the responses were mixed, ranging from nervousness, excitement, and a feeling of being ill prepared.

When informed, Lampta remembered something as Cro left them. She unscrewed the bulb she had continued to carry all this time, handing it to Lampford.

"Before I forget; here!" She spoke joyfully to the still-recently embellished lamp near her. Despite the crude concept, Lampson's execution of it was a vast improvement. Taking and looking upon the bulb in question, Lampford exhaled with a smile, shaking his head.

"We must make sure they find the right lamp, at the very least," He replied, hopping over to and stashing the incandescent in a box. "He still has a home to return to, and I won't allow a mix-up." He paused, looking back at Lampta. "Though... Thank you, for returning it."

"Aw... Yeah, that's so true," The starry lamp nodded with her own grin, her overall expression soft. Yet, she couldn't resist the urge to add playfully, "No trouble at all, Fordy."

As for Warlow's case, he could only find three of the group of five, they listening to something coming from Radio's speaker. He didn't know what to make of it, though the conversation sounded rather deep.

"I wish I had some popcorn..." Blanky was musing, quietly.

Not wanting to overstay his welcome (to put it mildly), Warlow kept the announcement brief, before leaving. They were such a strange sort, he surmised, not to mention their... Lamp housemate. Everything he'd ever known could've been wrong, but no one was certain.

He just hoped the truth didn't end in fire and oilshed. He was sure that the rest of his troupe felt the exact same way.

"... Was that..." Lampy began to ask as the fan heater left them, "Warlow, you said?"

"Yup," Blanky replied. "Though, he doesn't look like he's been around for long." Radio simply emitted a bit of static with his short sentence.

"Long _enough,_ I'd say," Though quiet, his tone was bitter, and Lampy could see why... If the retelling of their events were to be 100% accurate. Knowing Radio all too well, however, that was impossible. Yet, his additional exaggerations is, and was just what Lampy wanted to hear about in the first place. No regrets.

The three of them then had to end their eavesdropping, Radio cutting off the feed. "Listen, Fuzzy and I will get the other two; you need to go with the others!"

"What if they don't find me?" Lampy asked, turning nervous as his face fell.

"They will!" Blanky tried to reassure.

"Just be somewhere obvious!" Radio added. "For example, in the middle of the..." He trailed off. Lampy picked up on it.

"Floor?" He managed to smile again, remembering something from a very long time ago with fondness. "Sounds just confusing enough to work, it sounds like!" Radio was unable to hold back a laugh, just as Blanky lifted him up and carried him off.

"Wait! What about you guys?" Lampy called, his unease returning from the sudden departure.

"We'll catch up with you!" Blanky answered him, "We'll make sure of it!" Lampy didn't feel assured by the words, but he didn't have much other choice, hopping in the opposite direction. Once near the entrance, the doors were ajar, revealing many of the other lamps inside. All of them were frozen, laying on their sides.

Lampy had to admit that this was probably how silly he had looked, way back when. He suddenly understood the light teasing that came with it, after all was said and done. He couldn't blame them one bit; he would've done it too if it'd been someone else.

"I guess this is it..." He muttered to himself at last, sounding a bit happier even as he banished the thoughts from his mind, before following suit right in front of the doors.

* * *

"... And so," Toaster was saying to Kirby, "I felt like if I didn't do anything, and let us continue with what we were originally going for, they'd all be doomed. I just couldn't let that happen, you know? Whether they were Lampy's, or mine, or yours; it doesn't matter. No appliance should have to be trapped like that."

"And yes, I should've just tried to make a better case," He continued on, "I know now that it wasn't a good idea to go off like that on my own-"

"Wasn't the first time, either," Kirby cut him off, briefly.

"... Right, it wasn't, I get it," Toaster picked it up again with a sigh. "Jumping out of the laundry basket on Mars to save Earth, all the while living with the possibility of never coming home, was haphazard. But, it was either that, or no home to come back to at all. There was no time to plan! It was now or never!"

"Which is why that was fine," Kirby had to admit. "If you hadn't... We wouldn't have the Young Master, nor the Big Master or the Mistress anymore. Everyone we'd ever known would be gone, just like that. All we'd have left would be ourselves."

"That too!" Toaster nodded in agreement. "But this... Could've happened whenever we wanted. We had the whole week, give or take a few days to make sure Lampy's repaired on time, but overall..."

"You care too much sometimes..." Kirby tried to grumble, knowing he was losing, but also... Winning? It wasn't clear. Toaster began to grin, finding it amusing.

"Well, if it was us," He retorted lightly, "You'd do the same thing. I know you care just as much, and don't give me that "The family would be upset" nonsense. As rambunctious as some of us can be, you wouldn't have it any other way." With a low whir of Kirby's motor, he approached Toaster, snagging him to his side with his cord, in some form of an embrace.

"If I do this," He managed to mutter, looking away from the bemused toaster and trying not to cry again, "Will you _shut up?_" Within a few seconds, Toaster understood, grinning wider and politely returning the gesture.

"Alright, fine!" He replied, chuckling all the while. "Still, I'm sorry for being a bit of a micromanager..."

"A bit?" Kirby echoed.

"A _huge, crummy_ micromanager," Toaster then corrected with a short eyeroll.

"Hm... Apology accepted," Kirby tried to sound distant, but Toaster was too familiar with his internal ingenuity. "I'm sorry for yelling. And for that bread remark. I didn't realize it was too far until I..."

"... Oh yeah, that," Toaster recalled, having forgotten, "I forgive you. In hindsight, it wasn't nearly as bad as it sounded. But, please don't talk as though you know someone else's functions better than they do, alright? That's kinda..."

"Offensive," Came the vacuum's response, "Because it worked out _so well_ last time..."

"Lamps aren't made for climbing?" Toaster guessed, as Kirby flinched. He could feel it. "Yeah, he glared daggers at you for that. I almost messed up too, when I said something about "shedding light" on a situation. That was a close call."

There was a pause, as Toaster realized Kirby has yet to let him go. He initially wanted to say something, but felt it better to gently push away. Luckily, Kirby immediately unfastened his cord from around the little toaster, as the latter took a few paces backwards to gain some space again.

"So," Toaster started again, this time a bit quietly, "Are we okay?" He almost dreaded the answer, the moment after those words were said.

"Meh, we're fine," Kirby waved it off the best he could, though Toaster was just relieved. Before he could say anything more, the two were halted by Blanky and Radio, who rushed in from around the corner. Blanky was still carrying him.

"Pardon our interruption to your scheduled soap opera," Radio spoke the moment he had their attention, "But the Luxley weirdos have just informed us of the Humans' impending arrival!"

"What, _now?_" Kirby was in disbelief, disguising it as irritation as he added, "_What_ soap opera?"

"The one where you and Toaster make up," Blanky replied, rather shamelessly. Kirby didn't respond.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Toaster changed the topic quickly, "We need to find somewhere to hide! Where's Lampy?"

"Probably frozen somewhere in the middle of the ground," Radio guessed, as Blanky finally set him down after he began to fidget. "Just like old times."

"Uh-huh..." Toaster recalled that moment briefly, before leading the other three with him, reaching the corner that'd take them to the front end of the building. Just as he peeked over, he drew back, stopping the others from doing so as well.

"They're already pulling in," He whispered to them. "Looked like... About three or four cars."

"Distress signals are no joke," Radio whispered back, with his lowered volume. He sounded serious.

"You're telling me..."

_Lampy, are you okay? Did you find somewhere to go?_ They heard Blanky call out.

_Yes, I'm fine! _Lampy's chipper reply came swiftly. _I'm in front of the front doors; you can't miss it!_ Radio let out a short laugh.

"Ha, I knew he'd do something like that," He said aloud. Then, the four of them stayed silent as they listened to the Humans exiting their cars, taking a gander at the area around them.

"Here's the truck that sent the signal," One Human, a female, mentioned to the rest. "Looks like some screwball tried to take it and some of our office appliances."

"What kind of poor excuse of a heist were they thinking?" Another, a male, responded in confusion. "Hey, they tried to make off with my work lamp! Wow..."

"Well, at least we can bring them back- Hold on," A third Human, another male, piped up. They heard him walk toward the building. Realizing it, Toaster and the other three scampered further back, to not be seen. The Human stopped, picking something up. "Is this-... It has to be! How in the world did it get all the way out here?"

"What'd you find?" The female asked.

"Mr. McGroarty's lamp," The male responded, certain. "See? I put that sticker on myself, days ago!"

"Well, good. At least he won't be screaming our ears off again, David!"

"Yeah, yeah... Why's the door ajar? What's... Oh my God."

"Whoa..." There was a pause. It seemed like the two Human employees had found more of the lamps. "Wait a minute. Those lamps- this one, too - they're all Marigolds! Those used to sell like hotcakes back in the 70's!"

"Hotcakes...?" Blanky whispered, unable to help imagining the food instead of the metaphor. Toaster gently shushed him with the wave of a lever.

"What happened, then? Why're they all here now?" David questioned.

"Faulty cords did them in. We couldn't fix them without going bankrupt. They were sent here and in other locations across the districts. We were supposed to go into a repairing process when we had the extra money, but then... That was lost to time, I think. Anyway..." The female was heard running away from the building, towards a car.

"District Manager Miller! I think you need to see this!" She continued. A final car door opened, another Human stepping out and shutting it behind him.

"For the last time, May, call me Scotty," Mr. Miller spoke, sounding rather young for someone in his position - must've been no older than his mid 20's, if the appliances had to guess. As he approached the building, David opened the doors wider for them all to see.

The first male emitted a whistle at the sight. "My oh my. What a goldmine, wouldn't you think?"

"They're all so unique, too!" May picked a few up. "This one has a smoking pipe for a mark, and this one has a burst of wind, and this one has a..."

"They're just what we need," Mr. Miller, or "Scotty", said after some stunned silence. "A resurgence. Marley, would you help in the repairs if I got a team of mechanics on board?"

"Sure thing," Marley didn't hesitate. "As long as _that_ one goes first. The new cord came in today."

"Good, then it's decided." A pause as Scotty started using a smartphone. "Hello? It's Scotty. We're going to need a few more delivery trucks out here... And a team of mechanics back at HQ. Tell them that the Marigolds are coming home."


	17. Lost And Found, Bits Abound

_17\. Lost And Found, Bits Abound_

By the time Lampy thought it was safe to unfreeze, he was in Moe's cargo area, along with an ensemble of lamps, and Lammond's troupe. Worry crept onto his face as the door was shut, casting them all into darkness. As Lammond lit up the area from a large, stray box he sat upon, someone spoke.

"Excuse us! Sorry, sorry. Please pardon us. Excuse us; thank you. We're just trying to find..." Lampy's prior feeling dissipated with a relieved sigh, recognizing Toaster's voice, and seeing a trail of empty space forming as lamps moved out of the way.

"Is that one him?" Blanky asked.

"No, that's Lampford; Lampy's normal-sized."

"Well, it's not _that_ much of a difference..." The aforementioned added.

"No no, of course not! I didn't mean it like that!" Good ol' Slothead, trying not to offend someone, Lampy mused to himself with a knowing grin. Then, he stood on the tip of his base, straightening out his gooseneck to be visible above the mass of lamps.

"Over here!" He called, with an added wave of his cord. Following this, the surrounding lamps parted, just enough to let the rest of his companions reach him. Once reunited, Lampy relaxed his posture.

"Oh man, for a moment there I thought..." He commented, before trailing off. Toaster picked it up again.

"Not a chance," He replied, in assurance.

The ride itself, while otherwise filled with excited or nervous chatter amongst the occupants, was somehow still rather quiet. Perhaps it was the atmosphere that gave such an empty air about it.

From his position, Lampford was _not_ looking forward to the destination. However, his contempt was well-hidden within the amount of activity around him. While the rest of his model (excluding Lampy) seemed at least willing to give this all a try, his guard was raised.

Eventually, Moe's driver stopped him, the ignition being killed not long after. Toaster and the other three non-Luxleys took refuge inside Lammond's box seat, while everyone else froze and the work lamp switched off. They listened as a few Humans came in and out, carting off the lamps as well as Lammond and his troupe.

Time passed, the door was shut, and the voices faded to silence. Finally, they got out from under the box, heading over to the door although the area was now dark. They tried to pry it open, to no avail.

"Moe, was it?" Radio piped up to ask the delivery truck in question, "Could you perhaps open sesame this door here?" Even when the others gave him a look, they witnessed it rising up, light of the Sun shining through. They were hindered for only a moment, then exiting Moe's cargo space.

"Thank you!" Toaster added politely.

"Don't get caught out there, you hear?" Moe said back, as the smaller appliances took off.

"We won't!"

* * *

For the second time today, Lampy found himself separated from his companions. However, now he was in a more... Familiar place, aside from the bountiful additions of his model lookalikes. If Scotty's words were to be believed, even more would be arriving sometime soon. Probably the Unsold ones, he guessed.

He wasn't sure what to think about being back after what happened before. He just hoped things would be different this time, in a good way. At least, his housemates would make sure of that.

As he managed to glance around, while the others let curiosity guide them, he finally made the realization that a certain fan was missing from the waiting room.

Well, of course she wouldn't be here, he quickly surmised with a quiet sigh, the likes of which went thankfully unheard. According to Radio's recount, it's been three days, and so she would've been repaired and sent home a long time ago.

Three days. That sounded familiar. Then, it came back to him, in a flash.

_Oooh, six! _Flynn's voice sounded within his head. _That's a good number. Sounds like... About a three-day wait._

_Three days?! _His own followed. _I most certainly hope not!_

Holy mother of Edison, how did she even _do_ that? It was only a shame that he'd be unable to see her again, let alone tell her about it.

There was an abrupt opening of the door. As there was no knock to signify it being from an appliance, everyone inside froze immediately. However, upon hearing the sounds of non-Human footsteps, Lampy was first to undo the facade.

"You forgot to knock," Radio uttered, sounding unimpressed.

"Oh, right..." Toaster's reply gave off an embarrassed tone. Then, raising his voice a little, he added, "Don't worry! It's just us!" The other lamps of the room followed this by unfreezing.

"Boy, y'all startled me at first!" Lampta was heard, accompanied by a giggle. "What a clever team you are, sneaking here through a facility you've barely been into!"

"Yes, quite remarkable," Lampford joined in, trying to sound impressed. In reality, he couldn't bring himself to, as much as he meant those words.

"Oh, thank you!" Toaster awkwardly tried to say, "We try."

"So, fellas," Radio turned to the flocks of lamps with a wave of his antenna, "We're gonna have to have another round of "Where's Lampy", aren't we?" His tone was rather playful, but a trap nonetheless.

"No, you're not!" Lampy took the bait, hopping through the crowd of lamps and approaching his group of companions. He was glaring, but Radio knew exactly what kind it was.

"Oh, look! There he is! I win!" He bounced a couple times in victory. Along with his voice, he played a canned cheering audience track. "And the crowd goes wild! Ha ha, none of you stood a chance! The Eagle Eye of I Spy and Where's Waldo can never be bested- Whoa there!"

He was finally cut off when Lampy closed the distance, attempting to strike at Radio's alarm button with his shade. Radio dodged with ease, before scampering away while Lampy gave chase. "Oh, how the tables have turned! It seems that the hunter has become the hunted!"

"Get back here, Mr. Loudmouth!" Lampy called to him, while the other three were essentially unfazed (aside from Toaster's inability to refrain from smiling), much to the surprise of the rest of the lamps. As Radio sharply turned around and darted under a table, Lampy skid on his base in having to adapt. "Just you wait; I'll catch you, and you'll be sorry! Just you wait!"

"I'm sick of waiting! Just hit me like a ton of bricks!" Ironically enough, Radio was dogpiled when Lampy got a running start and jumped toward him. The two rolled a few times as Lampy wrapped his cord around Radio, the latter still somehow managing to dodge his strikes to the button. In retaliation, Radio whacked his antenna against Lampy's head, though the loud sounds of impact were superficial compared to the barely noticeable pain endured.

Finally, the two quarreling appliances were interrupted by the entry of Lammond. Unfortunately, he managed to see a small portion of the altercation. While he was admittedly perplexed by the McGroarty guests being here as well, it didn't stop him.

"What... Is going _on_ in here?!" His displeasure was clear. Lampy and Radio separated in an instant, turning their attention to the rightfully unnerved witnesses, but particularly Lammond.

"Oh...!" Lampy tried to dissuade the obvious implication, while waving it off with his plug. Yet, he was uneasy. "It's really not what it looks like, really! This is just a... Just a..." He trailed off, unable to find a good way to word it. Radio picked up on his pal's distress.

"It's a bit," He started, matter-of-factly. "It's always been a bit, for as long as we can remember. What's life without a little scuffle here and there between companions? Besides... I started it. So don't blame him." Lampy couldn't help but look over at Radio, touched by his last few phrases. Radio glanced at him in return, with body language that only Lampy could register as assurance.

"Really, now...?" Lammond wasn't so easily fooled, but given his uncertainty, it was to be expected. Kirby gave a whir of his motor, roving a few feet forward. He was followed by Toaster and Blanky.

"Now, don't start making assumptions," Kirby's no-nonsense voice picked up where Radio left off. "It's like a routine, alright? Those... Rascals," He paused with a point in the once-bickering appliances' direction. "Used to do this every other day, you know. Now, it's about... Once a month." From afar, Lucy was paying attention, but went unnoticed.

"And they never hurt each other, either!" Blanky added, remembering all the times in the past. "It's funny to watch, usually... Why, last time, they couldn't even agree on which is Greenland and which is Iceland!"

"Plus, there's a _big_ difference between their bit, and a real fight," Toaster decided to include, for what he hoped to be a good comparison. "If they weren't getting along for real, they wouldn't be roughhousing - they'd be _avoiding_ each other. And that... Is very rare."

"Alright, fine... I'll let this slide this one time," Lammond caved in, though wasn't happy about it. "Not because of any imminent danger, but the fact I want to ensure that no one here ends up worse off on my watch. That being said..." Lammond paused, his tone changing. Toaster, Blanky, and Kirby stepped aside, upon Lammond referring to Lampy.

"Zero-six. Lampy." He began again, trying to sound professional, but it was coming out as subtle disbelief. "The mechanic will see to you shortly." Then, he turned his attention to the rest of the lamps, who'd by now settled down from what occurred prior. "Be sure to return to your line-up positions. And, to our guests..." A pause as he thought about it. "Find somewhere to hide, and wait here." Finally, Lammond turned and left the room.

Lampy grew anxious, quickly. He knew this was coming sooner or later, but he didn't feel ready. His soon-to-be trainwreck of a thought process was cut short with Radio winding his antenna around the middle of his gooseneck.

"You're going to be fine, I promise you that," Unlike when he talked before, Radio's voice was soft. "And we'll be right here, waiting for you to come back. We're not going anywhere, and neither are you. Not this time."

Lampy exhaled, just as the other three approached him, giving Radio's words more weight.

"Thanks, fellas," He managed to respond. Unfortunately, "line-up positions" included him as well as the other lamps, so he had to hop back onto the table he was placed on, resting at his designated spot. The now four guest appliances wondered where they should go. Lampford noticed.

"Use the closet," He spoke with little expression, eyeing the second door of the room. "The employees won't find you in there."

"Okay, thanks!" Toaster nodded in agreement, as he and the rest of them booked it to hide out. Once inside, they listened as the door to the waiting room opened, a Human (probably Marley) picking up Lampy. He left, shutting the door behind him.

"And now," Kirby announced in a low volume, "We wait." Moments after, Blanky had a question.

"... How did Lampford know this was a closet? And why does he seem so down, all of a sudden?"

"I-... Well, he..." Toaster found himself lacking any sort of answer. "I don't know... Maybe he's... Been here before?"

"Before they were all sent away?" Radio remarked, scratching his top in thought. "I'd believe it, if that were the case. That doesn't answer for his sudden shift in mood, though. I have a good hunch as to why."

"Oh, boy..." Kirby sighed, but deep down was curious. "Let's hear it, then."

"All the other lamps, they're happy to be here," Radio then began, sounding unusually serious. "To be repaired, to possibly find a new home. Makes sense, right? But that Lampford, he's not. Oh, and remember the reasoning as to why they never tried leaving, on top of this place not being welcoming to their model? If he's been here before... Well, isn't it obvious?"

"No...?" Toaster tried to guess, but wasn't certain of his answer. By now, the others began to have worrying expressions. It certainly didn't help when Radio spoke again.

"Something _terrible_ happened in this building, and _he_ witnessed it." At once, Toaster grew shocked.

"You don't think... It has anything to do with..." He almost had to force out what he wanted to say. "The rebellion?"

"This whole place was once a battlefield," Radio added not long after the thought sunk in. "A total _warzone_. Oh, God; it's so much worse than I thought..."

* * *

"David, let me make this clear to you." Solera and PC overheard Scotty speaking. "The only reason I'm not firing you right now is because you're already struggling to make ends meet as it is. But you're not off the hook."

"I got an anonymous tip off about your behavior on Friday," He continued, in a tone that resembled a stern-but-polite manager voice. "Something about "swindling to buy a new lamp". Plus, you had general ignorance of our older models. We at Luxley do not appreciate this sort of treatment of our products, no matter how old, outmoded, or obscure."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir." David was heard meekly replying. "It won't happen again..."

"Good, then," Scotty didn't sound like he meant it. "We're on the brink of losing a consumer, which is only contributing to driving this company straight into the mud. We're lucky that we can help the Marigolds, but that too is a gamble..."

Solera's interest piqued. Marigolds? Which model was that?

"Of course, Sir," David managed to say.

"... But, good job on finding Mr. McGroarty's lamp." Solera stopped cold. "I suppose we'll never know why the thief took it and a few of our office appliances to that condemnable warehouse, but..." She was no longer listening to the conversation, almost twitching internally. One thing was for sure, and it was horrifying.

The Curse was back. The employees were none the wiser. She wasn't going to stand for it.


	18. Never Knowing What We'll Find

_18\. Never Knowing What We'll Find_

Lampy had a vague idea as to where he was going, but to say he was anxious would've been the understatement of the year - or _century_. He was internally shaking so hard, he worried that it might be escaping to his physical body. A randomly vibrating lamp would be too much on the Human - Marley - willing to repair him.

He forced himself to stop, though it was difficult. It would've felt so much safer if it had been Rob; Lampy knew from experience that he'd never hurt or somehow worsen his condition. Yet, he was to be handled by a total stranger; one who just entered another room, continued somewhere, and stopped. He just hoped Marley knew what he was doing with a vintage such as himself.

Lampy felt his gooseneck straighten out, being set down on a work table on his front, the sole of his base exposed and shade turned sideways. He heard Marley locate some sort of tool, as well as a familiar sound of... A lamp being switched on? Was someone _else_ overseeing this, too? Great...

"Let's see where it connects," The somewhat burly man was heard muttering to himself, beginning to whistle a tune. Lampy felt the few screws of his base's sole plate loosen - then be removed. The moment the plate followed, his panic went into overdrive.

_Try to settle down, _Hearing Lammond's voice in his mind gave him pause. _You're in good hands. My Master won't hurt you._

_WHAT- HOW'RE YOU-?!_ Lampy ended up yelling out, only stopping as Marley continued with the task. For a brief moment, Lampy felt pain from his cord being cleanly severed, then... Nothing. Of course, he wasn't new to the sensations, but he didn't expect it to happen so quickly.

_... Oh, _Lammond seemed to realize something. _You've never been around another Luxley, have you? _No static, Lammond, Lampy managed to keep to himself, not at all liking that his ex-assailant was listening and watching. _Well, it's not just limited to households - brands can do so naturally, too._

_How very interesting,_ Lampy instead responded, though wasn't sure whether he meant it or not. The new fabled cord slipped through his socket with ease, the end of it stripped off just enough to attach the wires to the nuts. In all his brief interaction with the work lamp, Lampy didn't notice them being unscrewed before.

The second the wires were fastened securely, he nearly jolted. Now, _that_ was new; his previous cords only ever felt like they were being returned to him, not being an entirely new addition. This one just seemed... Off, but it was hard to describe. The way Marley pulled at his cord to test the wire nuts' grip only solidified the notion. Nothing moved, but Marley made one final attempt at tightening, just in case.

"Now, let's light you up and see how the cord holds," Marley spoke again in the same low tone, Lampy hearing him pull out something new. As Marley took his new plug, Lampy prayed that his circuitry wasn't damaged in his three-story fall to the pit. A cord was one thing, but his entire body? With a stranger? He'd rather _die!_

He was plugged into an outlet, possibly belonging to a power strip. Right then and there, he felt himself charging; he wasn't sure if this was the normal rate, or if it was genuinely more powerful. One thing was for sure - the connection was smooth, flawless, and it wasn't long before Lampy was gripped by euphoria.

Turning his switch only doubled the feeling. Seamless, uninterrupted light beamed from his bulb in its full 60 watt glory. He felt brand new - fresh out of the box he was packaged into once out of assembly, ready to begin his life-long servitude of casting light in the darkness! ... Not that he's experienced all of that, but it sure was close, he figured. Moments passed, far too quickly for his liking.

"Hm, perfect," Marley confirmed Lampy's current state. Yes, that was the most accurate word. Perfect. He was perfect. "Let's put you back together." Lampy was switched off and unplugged, but he wished that this feeling could go on for a bit longer.

_I'm guessing you like it,_ He heard Lammond speak up again, as Marley reattached the base's sole plate, sealing it in place with the screws. How was it possible for that guy to sense all of that, Lampy wondered, before waving it off.

_It's as though I've never been used before, _Lampy didn't hesitate to respond, the inner afterglow having yet to settle. _Honestly, I've never felt this amazing in _years.

_... Ah,_ The work lamp's reply was short, while Marley sat Lampy upright, at last removing that dreadful sticker from his base. Afterwards, Lammond finally added, _Then, I hope I last long enough to understand such rejuvenation._

It was the most genuine statement Lampy ever heard out of him.

When closing time hit, Lammond escorted Lampy to the waiting room, despite being repaired. It seemed that Lampy didn't care for being alone longer than necessary. Besides, it was just more convenient to allow him to stay where his housemates were, whenever he could.

As Lampy entered the room, he was greeted and bombarded with questions by the aforementioned, similar to ones Lammond himself asked earlier out of curiosity.

"How does it feel? Are you doing okay? Did it hurt?" All of which, Lampy answered.

"It's... Kind of stiff, but not really, it's... Like if you forgot how to use a cord? Something like that. It hurt a little, but I'm okay! In fact, I feel like a new purchase!" After being marveled at by housemate and model sibling alike, Lampy planted his new plug into an outlet, in dire need of charging.

"Well, maybe you'll get the hang of it again soon!" Toaster was heard saying. Somehow, his voice caused Lammond to recall what was said much earlier in the day. Finally, the work lamp exited the scene, finding that now was a better time than any to do some... Research.

* * *

Lammond entered a room, holding a sleeved DVD and VHS tape. As he flicked on the light, he saw the interior of the staff's break room. Noticing, Cro unfroze from his position on the counter, looking over at Lammond.

"Whatcha doing, man?" He asked. "Those don't look like any sort of movie..." Elsewhere in the room, the combo player too sprang to life, while the mounted flat-screen TV did not.

"Did someone say, "movie"?" The DVD half uttered excitedly, with a short squeal. "Oh, no one told me it was Movie Night!"

"But it's Monday," The VCR half corrected, with a suspicious look to his gaze. The rest of the room's appliances remained still and lifeless, most likely not interested. Finally, Lammond shook his head.

"No, these aren't films of any kind," He stated, looking upon what he carried in his cord. "They're security footage." Cro caught on, cringing.

"C'mon, Lamms..." He spoke for his disapproval. "It's not worth it. The employees want those weirdo lamps, and that's it. Don't let what that little toaster said get to you."

"Well, that "little toaster" told me that if I didn't believe, that I should review the footage. And you know what, I will; just to see what the truth is."

"And the tape?" Cro gestured to it.

"Well... Just in case I need it." Without another word, Lammond approached the combo player, the DVD half's grin faded by this point, but she took in the disk anyway. The TV was switched on, to allow visage of the contents.

"This is a special compilation," Lammond finally continued as the disk loaded and began to broadcast. "Only including footage of Lampy." Cro sighed in resignation, but decided to watch anyway. Not long later, he was completely immersed.

They saw Mr. McGroarty bring in Lampy. Lampy was taken away by David, and set down in the waiting room. Lampy interacted with the other repairees in the room, as each were taken away by Marley, except for Flynn. Night came; Lampy left the room after failing to sleep.

"So, he snuck out..." Cro mused to himself.

Different camera angles depicted Lampy's look around of the HQ. When he was staring upon the models of Lammond and Solera, Cro's eyebrow raised.

"Is... The footage stuck?" Finally, Lampy moved on. "Oh. Wow, it's like he's never seen a modern lamp before..."

Lampy was seen going upstairs, continuing with his exploration. He paused at Scotty's office, listening in to something from outside, before knocking on the door. They saw him, Solera, and PC share a conversation together, until the alarm occurred, by Solera's command. Frightened, Lampy left, and was shown hopping straight back to the waiting room.

"So, he ran back... This is it." Lammond spoke at last, before his face slowly turned regretful.

"They're just... Talking." Cro commented. When they saw the sequence following, where Lammond reacted how he did, the Lammond watching had to look away, mind reeling with questions.

"He did nothing to her..." His voice became soft. As the recognizable sounds of violence, Flynn's yelling, and Lampy's pleading echoed in the break room, Lammond raised his voice. "Stop the footage." At once, the DVD half of the combo player did as she was told.

"Thank you," She murmured dejectedly, the VCR half also looking repulsed by the resolution. "I really, _really_ didn't want to play more of that..." Lammond took another look at the VHS tape he held. The sticker read:

"December 28th - 29th, 1978  
5:00 AM - 4:59 AM  
Repair Common Room,  
LWing Hall, RWing Hall  
(AE)"

"Gather all the staff appliances." Were his next words to Cro, as he approached the VCR half of the player, addressing him next. "I apologize for doing this to you again, but this time, it's going to be different." The VCR and DVD halves both saw the text of the tape Lammond carried.

"Ugh," The VCR shuddered. "There better be a good reason for this."

"We're finding out the _whole_ story. Is that good enough?" To that, the VCR groaned, but complied, while the DVD half ejected the disk from before. Begrudgingly, Cro left the room to recruit the other HQ appliances.

"Where's Miss Solera?" Lammond asked once everyone else was present, including the in-room appliances who previously weren't unfrozen.

"She said she was "too busy"," Cro grumbled with an eyeroll. "You know, like always. I tried to say it was important, but she and that echo chamber PC wouldn't have it."

"... I see," Lammond responded, disappointed but had to accept this turn of events. So, he began to speak to others present. "Well, since you're all here, I'd like to show you something quite important indeed. December 28th, 1978; the day when the Marigolds became the Curses."

"However!" He continued as the faces of his audience were fearful. "We will not be starting at 10:02 PM. We will be starting at 5 PM - The fabled time when the first wave of them started arriving to HQ. After decades, we shall finally see how all our preconceived notions have come to pass. Vee, if you could please..."

Once at the correct timeframe, the footage began to roll. Unlike the specialized compilation, the footage feeds operated based on which designated areas produced the most activity. Thus, time spent with empty rooms were omitted. If there was activity in more than one feed, both or all were displayed side by side. As for sound, it was dictated by the most prominent.

Within minutes, Human after Human were shown carrying the lamps in question, all toward the waiting room. Once left alone, each and every one was distraught, worried, panicking. Around closing time, the Chief Supervisor of Repairees finally informed them that they would be sent to a Luxley warehouse "until further notice".

This was an unsatisfactory answer, but the lamps... Did nothing about it. At this moment, Lammond felt confused. Wasn't this when they tried to retaliate? One look at the timestamp revealed to be 8:05 PM - roughly two hours before the alleged rebellion.

Some time later, one lamp was seen leaving the room, hopping down the hallway in the direction of the lobby. A timeskip occurred, this time the lamp being joined by another.

A pastel yellow and silver, cone shaded gooseneck, bearing a single black stripe on the hem. Taller than a Marigold, even moreso than the unusually tall one next to him. It was at least a three inch difference. They recognized him as Mr. Raymond.

"Really, I'm so sorry for your loss," He was saying to the Recalled, "Terrible thing, that. Such a shame..."

"... And there's absolutely nothing you can do?" The Recalled asked, sounding hopeless. "Nothing at all?"

"Let's get real, here." The two stopped in front of the door to the waiting room. "All that pleading of yours is falling on deaf ears. The decision's been made finalized well before you all showed up. We can't return you in the state you're in, and we can't afford to repair each and every single one of you."

"Why, you should be lucky!" Raymond continued, his tone turning inappropriately jovial. "You know about all the safety hazards your model's wrought with our customers, don't you? Dismantlement should be expected; but no, instead you're all going to a sanctioned building elsewhere for a time." Raymond opened the door. The lamps inside paid no mind, too much in their own sorrows to notice.

"Really though..." The DM lamp continued, voice lowered and speaking slowly. "I look forward to the day where _you all get taken apart. _Piece, by piece, by _cursed_ piece." Before the Recalled, shocked lamp could respond, Raymond shoved him inside the room and closed the door, locking them all in. After moments of struggling, the Recalled turned to the rest of the others in the room.

"They're going to destroy us!" He cried out, in horror. "One day, when we're in that warehouse, they'll..." He trailed off, the rest of them stunned to silence. The Recalled lamp's face began to change, to anger. "But I _won't_ let that happen." By this point, everyone watching could see where this was going.

The footage continued, before being fast forwarded to the moment where the fighting and oilshed ended. An injured Raymond and a bunch of remaining Luxleys approached the wounded, crying Recalled lamp, last of his model left alive from the battle. Around them were bodies of frozen, lost appliances; both of Recalled protesters and Luxley defenders.

"Hello again, Lampford," Raymond spoke, complacent. "Or, should I say, General Custer." He gave off a wicked laugh of triumph. "I could just have you murdered too, but... That's not enough to satiate me."

"Why not, instead," He continued in a monologue, "Become the first Curse to be shipped to the warehouse? I've heard there's a third story chute that goes all the way down to the first... I'd love to try it out. I wonder if you'd survive such a fall!" Too much in pain for multiple reasons to protest, the Recalled Marigold named Lampford was subsequently drug away by one of Raymond's goons.

The only remaining footage showed the surviving Luxleys disposing of all the fallen bodies in the rooms visible to the feeds on the tape. By the time it ended, no one could say a word. Some realized they'd been crying. Finally, a tearing up Cadence turned to Morgi, who's prior fear of replacement were made tenfold.

"The deal's off. You may speak all you like..." She managed to utter, Morgi looking at her in disbelief. Slowly, he nodded.

"Thank you, Cadence," His quiet voice echoed in the otherwise silent room. "I promise, I'll never, ever speak out of turn again-" He stopped as he was suddenly embraced by her, cords pulling him against her screen. A sob escaped.

"_No!_ Do as you wish; be who you wish! I've taken you for granted, and it stops _now!_" At first, Morgi had no idea what to say to all this, or how to react. Finally, he found a reply.

"Oh... Okay...?" Cadence let go of him moments after.

"I. Am going to dedicate on improving myself," She spoke again when she managed to calm down, but was still tearful. "I never realized just how... Awful things could get for someone. I don't want _anything_ to happen to you... And if you cannot trust me after a while, then I understand..." To her surprise, Morgi wrapped his cord around her mouse. He was smiling.

"You know what? It's alright... I'm willing to try, with you." The two embraced a second time. Meanwhile, the rest of the appliances in the room watched this unfold, before Lammond finally spoke up again.

"We _need_ to tell Miss Solera about this," It was spoken like a fact. "How we've all been lied to, generation after generation. It's absolutely necessary that she knows."


	19. Oh Luxleys, Let Us Unite!

_19\. Oh Luxleys, Let Us Unite!_

"Think we should let them in?" Morgi commented from his position on the receptions counter. "That little fan keeps tossing rocks at the door..." Cadence continued to watch with him, as the small desktop fan kept going over and picking up the tiny rock, only to throw it again when back in position.

"I wonder how long they'll keep this up," Cadence replied, with a small laugh. "They'll get tired eventually, I bet."

"... Do fans even _get_ tired?"

"Does Warlow get tired?"

"All the time, I think..."

"Huh..." Moments passed.

"Can they see us from out there?" Morgi asked once more.

"Probably not," Cadence answered, "Ah... They've been at it for fifteen minutes. That's-"

"-Amazing!" Morgi interrupted, impressed. Quickly however, he quieted down in shame. "Ah, sorry..."

"It's nothing," Cadence only laughed again, giving Morgi a small pat. "Alright, go ahead and let them in." With a small, bashful grin, Morgi nodded and pressed a button that opened the doors. Only when on a certain setting, chosen by the employees, would've it been automatic.

In hopped the cream-colored fan, along with a few other appliances - a microwave, a coffee maker, a hand mixer, and a digital alarm clock. "Phew, _finally!_ I've been doing this _FOREVER!_" Remarked the female fan. Upon closer examination, Morgi recognized her and the rest.

"Oh! Hello there!" He then greeted, switching on his light for the newcomers' visage, and playing his role despite what'd just occurred. "Welcome back to Luxley Corp! Pardon our tardiness and subsequent nosiness, but what brings you ba-... Here again, so soon? Are you dissatisfied with the treatment care you were given?" Cadence noticed Morgi's faltering, but said nothing, not wanting to call attention towards it.

"You _bet_ we're dissatisfied!" The fan boldly stated, before striking a pose of some sort. "I'm Flynn, and I brought a posse!"

"We were drug here against our will," The mature, feminine-sounding alarm clock noted. The hand mixer had to disagree.

"I wasn't! I _wanted_ to go!" He sounded like he meant it. The microwave laughed, agreeing with a small nudge to the coffee maker, while the latter said nothing.

"REGARDLESS!" Flynn continued, fervently as ever. "We're here to find someone. I'm sure you know _exactly _who I'm talking about!"

"... I don't, afraid to say," Morgi admitted. "Flynn, if you and your... Posse, could come over here, I'd be happy to help you find-" Suddenly, Flynn took to the air, spinning her blades effortlessly. She zipped over to where Morgi stood, a bit too close for his comfort. He flinched.

"Don't you play dumb with me, you prettyboy Morganite!" She said in distrust. "I _know_ you know why we're here, so quit stalling and tell us where he is!" Nonchalantly, Cadence pushed Flynn a few feet back with her mouse.

"Lay off the receptionist," She spoke in similar fashion, before setting her mouse down. Flynn let out a short growl, but complied. Before they could continue bickering, another voice added to the mix.

"_Flynn?! _Hold on..." It was Lammond, who just came into the room, guided by his light and still carrying the VHS tape from before. He looked upon all of them, as they did in turn. "Churno? Micah? Bean? ... _Cassidy?! _What're you all and Flynn doing here?!"

"They're... Looking for someone," Morgi tried to respond, still intimidated by the cream fan's antics. Lammond let out a soft groan.

"I think I know who _that_ means..." Was all he managed to get out, for Flynn angrily came swooping down to his level, socking him in the side of the shade with her fist-plug. Everyone gaped as Lammond lost balance and fell over. As Flynn looked down upon him, the work lamp added, "Okay, I deserved that. Attacking Lampy _wasn't_ the best option..."

"No, _that_ was for locking me in the room!" Flynn corrected, then thought about it. "... Well, now it's both, you big jerk! I trusted you! _He_ trusted you, and that's the thanks we get?!"

"... Ah, just as valid," Lammond realized, slowly getting back onto his base. "I believe that you'll all be happy to hear that he's doing well. He was repaired earlier today, in fact." This time, the plastic fan was confused.

"Wait, wha?" She piped up, remembering what she'd heard that night with the alarm. "Weren't you supposed to like, send him away or something?"

"Yes, and we did, but now he's back, and- You know what," Lammond had begun to explain, then shook his head. "It's a long story, so you can ask him all about it. He's in the waiting room, and I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." As he spoke, he tried to inch away from them, heading to the stairs.

"That said, I have some very important, _urgent_ business I must take care of with Miss Solera. It concerns the very livelihood of many, many of the same model under this company, so if you'll excuse me...!" He took a few steps up, before making a dash up the rest of the flight, hopping through the visible second floor.

"Uh... Bye, then," Flynn was no less confused than before. She landed, pondering, "Now, where's that waiting room again...?"

"I can take you there if you'd like!" Morgi offered, as though eager to be useful. From there, they followed the receptionist lamp through the back door behind the counter, while Cadence waited for Morgi's return.

"Just what on _Earth_ has been going on here?" Cassidy asked, speaking for all their curiosity. Morgi frowned, but since he was in front of everyone else, it was hard to see.

"Oh, well..." He tried to say, "It's... Been quite the interesting last few days, to say the least. First, we think a whole model is dangerous, and now we've been shown that we were wrong to believe it. It turns out that the Marigolds were innocent and misunderstood, all along!" The rest said nothing, while Morgi stopped at the room they were looking for.

"We'll be undergoing a process of fixing them all up very soon," Morgi continued, politely warning them, "So if you see several dozen repairees of the same model, don't be alarmed! Anyway, here we are; enjoy your time here!" With a short bow, Morgi hopped away, leaving the five be.

"Marigolds?" Bean uttered, not quite understanding. "Like the flower? Luxley just saved a bunch of _flowers?_"

"He said "model" and "repairees"," Churno added in wonder. "Are they, perhaps, mechanical flowers?"

"That's stupid!" Flynn interjected, before going to open the door. "Mechanical flowers sound so dumb-..." She cut off as she took in the sight of the waiting room. Many, many brass lamps curiously gazed in her direction.

"I... Wow..." She tried to forge some kind of rationalization. "So there's... A whole bunch of you now, Lampy! When I asked for you, I didn't mean it like this!"

"Which Lampy?" A feminine-sounding lamp replied in the crowd, before coming out to the front. "At least fifteen- No, _sixteen_ of us go by _that _name!" Flynn was dumbfounded.

"Ah, so _these _are Marigolds," Cassidy quietly mused aloud.

* * *

"-They're probably all asleep by this point," PC relayed to Solera, both still discussing their plan to eliminate the Curse that managed to weasel his way back into HQ. "It'd be relatively easy to take care of the problem now! The others won't even notice the difference until it's too late."

"And the refund?" Solera asked, wanting to confirm.

"Way ahead of you, Miss Solera," PC assured, procuring a receipt. "I've gone and made sure the fee is the equivalent of the amount requested by the protocol. No one will tell the difference. In fact, it's more than what was charged! I'm sure it'll be a well-received compensation." Solera read the contents briefly, before she nodded.

"Good," She added with her reaction. "Soon, we'll be able to have our lives back to normal." Right as she finished saying those words, there was an appliance knock upon the door to the office. She eyed it. "Who is it now?"

"Lammond," The outsider spoke. "Miss Solera, I really need to talk to you! It's urgent!"

"Ah, do come in," Solera affirmed, watching as Lammond entered the office, VHS tape in possession. "You're in luck - I must speak to you as well. It's about the Curse. It's somehow returned, putting everyone here in danger, especially the... Marigolds, that the employees rescued."

"Lampy's not a Curse," Lammond looked Solera in the eyes, hers of which still as lifeless seeming as ever. "None of them are."

"Excuse me?" Solera questioned, curious to understand. PC was quick to interject.

"You dare backtalk your DM?"

"Both of you, look!" Lammond stood his ground, displaying the VHS tape in his cord, the sticker's text clearly visible to them. "This contains everything that happened that day. All of HQ and I have viewed this footage, and have determined that we've been tricked! Tricked and lied to! I can show you the truth, if you could just-"

Mid-sentence, PC lifted one of his cords, yanking the tape from Lammond. He squeezed the tape so tightly that it split in two. Afterward, it was thrown across the room. Solera's face was unreadable, while Lammond was stunned.

"PC! Why would you _do_ that?!" He yelled out at last, casting a betrayed look at the desktop. "This was the _only_ thing that proves the Marigolds' innocence!" PC stared down at him in silence. Then, his face formed a wicked grin.

"Exactly." The voice that came out of him was completely different, like an amalgamation of a few clumped together. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you really think I would've let you do that?" The one most prominent was all too familiar to the work lamp. The voice he heard in the In Case Of '76 protocol recording, the one he heard in the tape...

If Lammond was an organic, this realization would've made him sick.

"Oh, God..." He managed to say regardless, "It's... This can't be real...!"

"So you really _have_ viewed the tape, impressive," PC responded, giving a small laugh. Solera, meanwhile, had enough.

"PC, what is the meaning of this?" She began, as stern as she could muster, "Destroying security footage is against our policy-" PC turned to her, using a cord to shove her off the desk and against the wall, upside down. Immediately, she fidgeted in his grasp.

"Oh, just _SHUT UP!_" PC's voices heightened in volume. "You know, you're such a stingy stick-in-the-mud! I can't _BELIEVE_ that my latest successor _BORES ME TO TEARS!_"

"Successor...?" Solera was quieter suddenly.

"I am no PC," He continued, slowly becoming maniacal. "You will refer to me as _Mr. Raymond_." The DM lamp was at a loss for words. Lammond began to charge at PC, or Raymond, whichever he seemed to be.

"Let her go, this instant!" He yelled. The desktop was unfazed, peering at Lammond before another cord came out. It plucked the work lamp out of the air when he tried to jump onto the desk.

"Out of all the forms I've had, computers are definitely the most complicated," PC replied, calmer once more. "That's alright, though! I learned so much from them. Speaking of which...!" A third cord appeared, carrying a screwdriver. He forcibly undid the screws to Solera's base plate, each piece falling to the floor.

"Stop! PC!" She raised her voice, as monotone as it were, "Are you under some sort of virus?! Put me back together, now!" The computer dropped the screwdriver, reaching into her base while all Lammond could do was watch in horror. He cringed when the third cord pulled something out of Solera, she emitting a sort of yell.

"No PC, just Mr. Raymond," The deranged desktop laughed as he discarded Solera, carrying what seemed to be an SD card. Despite being freed, Solera became very weak, before losing consciousness. At last, Lammond found his voice. Even though he wasn't absolutely certain of the intentions, if PC was going to be anything like Raymond...

_Everyone! This is an emergency!_ He yelled out, purposefully excluding the insane computer still grasping him. _PC has lost his mind, and now thinks he's Raymond! Don't let him get anywhere near the Marigolds, Lampy, Flynn's group, and the McGroartys! If he does, they'll all be destroyed! Protect them all, and each other!_

While he heard plenty of responses to his call, Lammond watched as PC inserted the SD card into a slot. "Finally, the first-hand wisdom from all my successors returns to me..." He spoke, feeling the information being downloaded. Once done, he removed the SD card, hopping off the desk, as messily as it seemed for such an appliance.

"Whatever you're planning, you won't get away with it," Lammond sneered at him. In response, PC merely slammed him against the floor, he yelping in the process.

"Don't be such a hero, tough guy!" The desktop plainly stated, "All I care about is the extinction of the Curses. After that, Luxley is all hers - I want to aim bigger!" PC then tossed Lammond over to where Solera was, departing from the room entirely. Lammond managed to get back onto his base, nudging Solera with his plug.

"Miss Solera! Wake up! Oh, _please_ wake up...!" As he looked, nothing of Solera's normal circuitry was damaged. Without much thought, he went over and picked up the screwdriver, as well as the SD card and Solera's pieces. He reassembled what PC had done, easily. He only hoped she would awaken again soon.


	20. A Glow That Fills You With Warmth

_20\. A Glow That Fills You With Warmth_

_Hey, Lampy, _Kirby's voice suddenly hit his mind, pulling him back to reality. _You have some... Friends, who came to see you. So get back here._

_Kirby, c'mon! _Toaster responded, from the vacuum's perceived rudeness.

_... Get back here, please. _Kirby tried again, but his tone didn't change.

_Alright, that'll do..._ Toaster didn't sound like he meant it, but also as if he didn't want to push.

"Friends?" Radio, who was laying with Lampy, asked curiously. "You made friends here?" Lampy thought about it as the two of them got up from the floor, and headed over to the door of the closet.

_Coming! _He was sure to call back in acknowledgement. Moments after, he added, "I... I don't think so? I did meet the other injured appliances, but I didn't even know them for a day, so I wouldn't believe that'd count..."

As Lampy reached for the door handle, Radio lightly stopped his cord with his antenna. "Wait. I just have one question, first." Lampy turned to him, noticing his serious tone.

"What is it?" He reflected it in turn. Then, the end of Radio's cord wound around Lampy's. To Radio, it was so strange, how this had come together. It was almost like a dream, but it wasn't one.

_This whole thing has made me realize something important, _Radio heard Lampy's words from earlier, as the two agreed to privately talk in here. _That there'll come a day where either of us won't be around anymore - for good. And, when such a day comes... I want to be sure I've said everything I've wanted, especially to you._

_If I don't, I'll either be going out with regret, or live the rest of my days in regret. _Despite the heavy subject, and the tense air, Lampy smiled sadly. _I've thought about _all _the outcomes, and can now say that... Even if the worst possible thing happens, at least I'll have stayed honest with you, to the end._

_Radio, of General Electric..._ There was a pause. The whole time, Radio couldn't respond - there were no words he could think of. Yet, Lampy added three more; the most unexpected, yet the most hopeful.

_I love you._

Abruptly, Radio proceeded to do the closest thing to a kiss as possible, having to pull Lampy down enough to reach. He realized he may've went too far, and was ready to retract and apologize. Then, he felt Lampy fall onto his back, bringing Radio on top of him with the clumsiness of his new cord. Anything past that was a mess of static and flickers.

The next thing he vividly remembered, was his long awaited response. _Lampy, of Luxley Corp... I love you too. _In that moment, he'd never before seen Lampy so... At peace with everything. From there, they reflected upon what (in the mother of Roosevelt... Edison... Thomodore, they decided) just happened. More importantly, what this made them now.

_So... Now what?_ Lampy had asked, then clarified, _What I mean is, where do we go from here?_

_Shouldn't it be obvious?_ Radio replied to him, frankly confused about the question.

_Well, yes! I'd be much obliged! It's just... _Another pause. _Is it something _you_ want, too?_

_What, you think there's a chance that, after knowing about each others' feelings, I'd rather us stay friends? _He meant to be mocking how absurd it sounded, but stopped as Lampy gave him an unironic nod. _Yeesh, you weren't kidding when you said "all" the outcomes... The answer's yes, by the way._

_"Yes", what? _Was all Lampy could wonder. Radio pulled him closely again.

_"Yes", as in, "Yes, I'd love nothing more than to be with you"._ As the smaller appliance did and said what he had, he swore he could feel Lampy glow. _After all, the idea of otherwise at this point... It's nonsense!_

_Okay, that's a relief... When should we do that?! _It was almost off-putting, how Lampy fluctuated between understanding romance and not. Yet, that should've been no surprise. Therefore, Radio framed it a different way.

_Now, if you want to,_ He spoke, _If you'd rather wait until, say... When we're home, that's fine by me._ From the suggestion, Lampy merely smiled with a shake of his head, rolling them over until Radio was the one in Lampy's position earlier.

_You know what? "Now" sounds perfect._ The lamp's voice had lowered in volume, afterwards dipping his head to kiss Radio some more. The small radio beneath him had no qualms with it. The two eventually settled down and nearly dozed off when they heard Kirby call for Lampy.

"Radio?" It was his turn to be brought back down to Earth. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Suddenly, he remembered what he was going to ask. Looking back at their still wound cords, Radio leaned up to see Lampy's worried gaze.

"Oh, no! Nothing's wrong at all," He answered, in complete honesty. "I couldn't help but space out and think about... Well, us." It felt accomplishing, finding Lampy's grin return.

"Aw," He answered in adoration, before prodding, "What was your question?"

"... When do we tell them?" This time, Radio asked with less hesitation. It took a moment, before Lampy got the implication, face falling in acute shock.

"I-!" He stammered, trying to find a solution. "Well...! That, maybe... Maybe that could be when we're home..." As he continued to think, his returned grip on Radio's cord unconsciously tightened. "Then again, do we _have_ to tell them? What if we just, perhaps... Just... Be together? And..."

"Ahhh, I get it!" Radio replied once Lampy trailed off. "Not make it into a big deal, and just let them figure it out! That sounds a lot easier; good thinking!"

"... You'd really be okay with that? But you _love_ being a show-off!"

"Show-off? Sure! But romance? There's nothing that requires such a reveal to be shared! And besides, it's none of their business anyway."

"Hm, I suppose that's true..." Lampy nodded as he relaxed his grip, and in general. "Alright then, we won't say anything, and we'll just be... Boyfriends? Lovers? Significant Others?" Radio couldn't help but emit a small laugh.

"We'll figure that out later. Let's go, before Kirby yells at us for taking too long." With another nod, Lampy let the thoughts go. Radio released Lampy's cord, who then used it to finally open the door, though it was anything but graceful.

"Just keep trying; you'll get that muscle memory back!"

* * *

"You know what I find _really_ funny?" Flynn started to muse aloud. "To think, we came all this way to save him - but someone did that job for us! Isn't that just so... Incredible?!"

"Yes!" Blanky agreed cheerfully. "And we really appreciate the thought!"

As the eight appliances waited, some light chatter filled the air. For the most part, the biggest contributors were Toaster and Blanky, while the opposing side had Flynn and Churno as the most talkative. Fortunately, soon did Lampy and Radio emerge and join the group, the former's jaw dropping from the sight of the visitors.

"Flynn!" He let out, "All of you! How'd you get here? How'd you just-" He paused, noticing something. "And Flynn, your blades! You look great...!" As overjoyed Flynn and her group were to see him, she waved off the notion, but gave her now restored fanblades a spin.

"Oh, this? It's nothing, really..." Her attempt at modesty wasn't as genuine as she hoped. "Look at you, though! I'll bet that new cord of yours is pretty fancy, being specially made and all!"

"I wouldn't say "fancy", but... It works! Oh, and guess what? It only took three days, just as you said!" After the two shared a laugh, Lampy noticed the rest of the groups' repairs (Well, aside from Bean's choice to not bring a coffee pot at all), proceeding to comment on them. Meanwhile, Radio took this time to return to his own group, musing to them.

"They're certainly nice, it seems..." He began.

"They came here for the same reasons we did," Toaster replied with a nod. "I really admired that; despite being from separate households and not knowing him for long, they'd come together like this..."

"Good to know not _every_ Luxley was against him," Kirby mumbled, one of the few things he had to say.

"Hopefully soon, _none_ of them will be," Toaster remarked. "Him, his whole model... They're innocent. There's no way around it."

"Since nothing's happened yet, maybe they're trying!" Blanky pointed out, while Toaster gave him an agreeing grin.

"Might be just because we're here, and now them, too," Was Kirby's rebuttal.

"No, that can't be it," Refuted the small toaster with a wave of his lever. "We heard the recording of one of the employees leaving a message back home, remember? If the appliance side does _anything_ now, it'll be too suspicious to our livelihood. I don't think they'll be taking any more chances."

"And the rest of them? None of which have homes?" Radio added in questioning. Toaster thought about it.

"All of them disappearing overnight? Even more suspect," He decided, confident in his answer. "They're all safe."

"Hm... I just hope they'll really take us home, as they've said they would," Blanky mentioned. Once more, Toaster's words were as assuring as ever.

"We were able to handle them before. I'm pretty sure there'll be no funny business. And if we have to?" Toaster opened up his crumb tray, showing them the folded up paper Pavé gave them days ago. "We'll be the ones steering, and'll find somewhere close by home and run; they won't find us."

"... I think," Kirby finally responded after being pessimistic, "I like those ideas." Toaster closed the tray, giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you," He proclaimed, a bit in pride, "I try."

Elsewhere in the room, alone sat Lampford, still distrustful of the whole situation. A terrible feeling had long ago surfaced, try as he might to hide it. Looking briefly over at the vast collection of lamps, he grimaced; he'd hoped beyond hope that the Humans would only favor Lampy for consumer reasons. Yet, here they were.

Was history going to repeat itself? If those corrupt screwballs even so much as lay a prong on his siblings, so help him... He released a sigh. Best case scenario, they'll all be repaired and find homes, and the sooner he could leave, the better. However, where would he go? Where would "home" be at this point?

As for some of the lamps, they could tell he was unsettled by _something, _but couldn't understand it. Wasn't this a good thing? Wasn't this what they all wanted? Wasn't this part of a happy ending?

They got their answer when Lammond's voice hit all of their minds at once. Flynn's group and Lampy heard it as well. As the room went seemingly silent, Toaster and the rest of his housemates were rendered perplexed.

"... What's going on?" Blanky quietly asked, only to be gently shushed. Moments later, the Luxleys in the room erupted in panic. The only thing Toaster and company could do was huddle together, hoping to avoid getting in any of the lamps' way or losing each other. Flynn on the other hand had to be held at bay.

"Wait-!" Toaster tried to call out in the midst, but the sea of cries and rushing around aimlessly was drowning out his voice. "What's happening- What's the matter?!" Not far off, Lampy struggled to reach for them, but was unable to do so effectively due to his impractical-feeling cord. Toaster noticed. "Kirby! Reel him in!"

Kirby didn't waste a second, procuring and tossing his own forward, attempting to ensnare Lampy's gooseneck. Unfortunately, Lampy was shoved away from his companions, becoming hidden in the crowd.

"Lampy! No!" Toaster yelled out again, in distress. He wanted to rush in there himself, but even he knew that'd be too risky. Finally, he got an idea. _Lampy, can you hear me?!_

_Toaster! Is that you?!_ He was barely able to decipher.

_Yes!_ He tried to say so louder. _Raise your cord! Kirby will pull you out of there, if you raise your cord!_ Looping was intentional, if not integral. The instant they saw an orange cord surface above, Kirby gave a determined whir of his motor, reaching out his own a second time. Quickly he looped it around the other, lifting Lampy out of the crowd, who was resting on his cord for balance.

When united with his housemates, Lampy clung to them - in fear. Blanky yelled in concern, "Lampy, what's wrong? What's wrong with _them?_ Why're you all so scared?!" Lampy wasn't entirely sure on the context of it, but there was just enough to piece together.

"PC," He started, hopefully loud enough for them all to hear. "He suddenly thinks he's someone else, someone named... Named, ah... Ray... Raymond! And, he... He wants to destroy all of us! Everyone's in danger!" Toaster felt a sense of déjà vu, blinking in surprise.

"Raymond...? Where have I heard that name before?" He pondered, trying to remember.

At last, out of all the lamps in a frenzy, Lampford only gave a furious glare once he overcame the shock of the news. He hopped onto a wall counter, opened his mouth, and screamed.

"_ENOUGH!_" Everyone stopped in their tracks, silence reclaiming the room. All eyes went to the taller lamp, who continued. "Are we really going to let this happen to us? After all the hardships and misery we've faced? Our name soiled as a Curse, keeping us isolated in an unsafe environment?"

"Well, I don't _want _that to happen..." Lewis murmured in the crowd.

"But, what in the world could _we_ do?" Lucy wondered, a bit bitterly. "We're just a bunch of lamps, plus a few other small machines... And a vacuum." She chose to clarify at the end. "All up against... Who again?"

"Raymond," Lampford spoke the name with scorn. "A Sunflower, a DM lamp of the past. He allowed us all to waste away in that place. And," He paused here with a look of disgust. "If he had it his way, he would've ensured our... Extinction." Everyone in the room gasped.

"I had hoped that he was long gone by now, but it seems he's found a way to _cheat. _And that genocidal maniac is coming to slaughter us all, even..." He glanced over at Flynn's group, then the McGroartys. His face softened, briefly. "Even you, just for getting in his way. I wouldn't be surprised." Something within Toaster clicked.

"Well, we-..." He spoke up. "We can't just sit here! We gotta do something to stop him! Do you think someone could change his-"

"No." Lampford's answer was chillingly blunt. "He's had it in for us long before the Recall. Our cords going awry only gave him the excuse he needed to put things in motion." He reflected on Toaster's prior actions.

"You may've been able to change Lammond's mind, perhaps even the minds of all the other Luxleys," He continued, "But they still had their minds intact. You simply cannot with one who doesn't. Believe me when I say this; Raymond is insane, and two-faced; he's _completely_ unreasonable. Words will mean _nothing _to him."

The very idea gave Toaster pause. It sounded impossible, but at the same time, he had to admit that he never had any experience with someone with such a broken mind. One thing was clearing up however; his and the others' theories on Lampford were only being confirmed.

Just as Lampford was about to continue his original train of thought, the door to the room slammed open, in hopping some HQ appliances. "Build a barricade! Use the tables! McGroartys, Flynn's posse; hide somewhere in the closet, or the cabinets! Same with you, Lampy!"

* * *

Determined, the DM's computer hopped messily to the staircase, ascending to the third, unviewable floor. From there, he made his way to a room. When inside, he used his screen's backlight to navigate through the unkempt area. He passed by bodies of lifeless Luxley appliances, all from models that were at least ten years old in manufacture.

One of which was a tall, pastel yellow, cone-shaded gooseneck that bore a black hem stripe. It lay on its side, looking like it was ready to be crushed in a junkyard somewhere, or to be taken apart and melted down. PC paused to look, fondly running one of his cords over it.

"God, I've forgotten how worse for wear I became," The unstable chorus that was his voice mused to himself. "I won't have to miss it for much longer..." He continued onward with a laugh, before stopping at some shelves. It took all three cords, but he managed to pry a box out of the back of one, setting it down on the floor with him.

A box for another gooseneck of the same model - labelled as the 1972 Sunflower.

"You poor thing, never considered to be on the sales floor," The deranged desktop lamented, opening the box and plucking out the mint-condition appliance. "Back then, I was a _fool_ to regard you the same way. You, my brother, my sister; have a gift. I'll put your empty vessel to good use...!" When placed upright on the floor, the Sunflower in question revealed... Two sets of cords, both originating from its socket.

"They said it couldn't be done; that I wasn't compatible!" He continued to spiel, initiating a procedure with the copied data from the SD card and... Who knew where else. He wrapped the end of his plugged cord around one of the Sunflower's, before clasping its prongs with his own. "Not sophisticated enough, my _BASE!_" This bit he screamed, not caring if anyone heard.

Jolts of energy and information transferred through the PC's cord and into the Sunflower's. In minutes, the computer was frozen, and lifeless. In his place, the Sunflower unfroze, with eyes and pupils that greatly resembled Solera's, only with a yellow scheme as opposed to her monochrome. While Solera would bear a neutral expression, his featured an eternal smile.

"Mr. Raymond of pest control has arrived!" He announced, able to use his original voice. Reaching into another box with one of his two new cords, he pulled out an LED bulb, screwing it in effortlessly. "Time to exterminate the weed infestation!"


	21. We're Opposing By A Landslide

_21\. We're Opposing By A Landslide_

All was dark as Raymond descended each flight of stairs, reaching the base floor in almost no time at all. One step into the lobby later, he overheard a mess of pieces, cords, and other such things shamble off the receptionists' counter, landing in front of him and blocking his way.

"I was expecting another computer..." Cadence spoke with venom. "Not the mad lamp from the footage, as though he hopped out of the screen! No matter... I won't let you reach them."

"Oh, so you're all _really_ going to oppose me?" Raymond asked, surprisingly calm. When Cadence refused to move, his grin grew wider. "Very well. So be it." The two clashed, Cadence trying to grab him with her mouse and other cords, but missed every time. When it seemed like she finally got a hold of Raymond's cord, his other came forward.

"What?! Sunflowers aren't supposed to-" She tried to speak her mind, but couldn't finish. Raymond used his second appendage to disconnect her monitor. "No Signal" flashed a few times upon the screen, before fading to black. Now blinded, it was easy for Raymond to do the same to every other of her cords, until Cadence was all but a disjointed pile.

Finally, Raymond looked down at the tower, long pressing the power button. "Take a nap, Cadence. You won't miss much." Once Cadence's tower shut down, the Sunflower proceeded on his journey, in front of the door to the back halls. There, he paused. "Will you be trying to fight me, too?" One look behind him revealed a horrified, shaking Morgi, squeezing himself into a corner of the counter on the floor.

"No?" Raymond beckoned for an answer, but wasn't given one. Yet, he was satisfied. "Good boy." He departed from the lobby. He didn't get far before he was stopped by more appliances, of various shapes and sizes. A few were in his path, with others cornering him from behind.

"Can't say I imagined our proper introductions to go this way..." He lamented, but anyone could see that he didn't mean it. Leading the charge in front was Hoss, Cro from behind. No one would respond. One lean forward caused the facing group to tense, and a back lean did the same to the other. The Sunflower began to laugh.

"Silent types, are we?" Once more, he got nothing. He made a shrugging gesture. "Alright, I've had my fun. Now, there's somewhere I must be!" While hopping forward seemed like a bad idea, what with both groups moving to meet up and stop him, Raymond took a leap when they were all close enough. Both groups smashed into each other, while Raymond landed on top of them.

As the groups were too dazed to do much more, Raymond jumped forward again and off the groups, continuing on his way. As he neared the targeted room, still more of the HQ tried to intercept him, this time trying a one-on-one or two-on-one tactic. In the meantime, the previous groups were closing in as well.

Cords managed to bind him at last, relief beginning to overcome them. Yet, Raymond had no look of defeat, nor did he attempt to struggle. It was unsettling.

"Wow, you caught me; great work!" He instead began to compliment with a chuckle. "Did you have fun? Was it everything you hoped for?"

"Hey!" Cro instigated to their prisoner. "It's not supposed to be fun, you bucket of bolts!"

"I think it's high-time we send _you_ away, for good!" Hoss added with a hiss. "Preferably in _pieces!_"

"Oh, no...?" Raymond fake lamented, while his grin widened again. He wasn't at all deterred. "I can guarantee that you may try to condemn me how you see fit, once I've completed my task. But, do be careful with what you put your effort into!"

"Er... What do you mean by that?" Warlow, despite better judgement, asked from within the crowd. In turn, Raymond looked right at them, with an eerie gaze.

"Oh," His voice lowered in volume, only cementing the feeling he was giving. "You don't know anything about lamps, do you? Well, allow me to... Enlighten you." He paused, just out of the pun's amusement. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Rule number one when dealing with unruly lamps: _... Always target the bulb._"

Without notice, his eyes shut, switching himself on. The LED bulb in his fixture glowed bright - brighter than it should. The entire hallway was lit in its relentless glow, screams echoing as the appliances were forced to release their captive. All the while, the lamp emitting the dangerously bright light was laughing - like a mad man.

By the time Raymond relented and shut off his light, all the other appliances present were whimpering, panicking messes, losing their minds over the absolute nothing they could see. He opened his eyes again, regarding their state for a bit.

"I'm only 40 watts, but this thing uses far less by itself..." He mused, gesturing to his LED bulb with the touch of his prongs, even if no one would see it. He started to continue forward once more, this time not in a hurry. "However, I can force it to output more than it needs. Isn't technology amazing?"

He made it to the room at last, looking upon the door in intense glee. Within, from the quiet, he could hear and feel the sheer trepidation of its occupants.

* * *

_Anyone not in guard position, anyone at all? Hello?! We need help out here! He's moments away from reaching the waiting room!_

Throughout the onslaught, Marley's trusted work lamp stayed with Scotty's still unconscious nickel gooseneck. He dared not to leave her side, lest she become vulnerable.

So, when he heard this, his mind switched gears. As much as he didn't want to, he got onto his base, charging for the door. He used the inside lock on his way out. If that _atrocity_ dared to return to this room, at least it'd take a while. If Solera woke up, she could leave if she wished, though Lammond hoped she wouldn't in her condition.

She's too important for things like this; she is their _Majesty_. He is their _Knight_; he's better suited for the task at hand. Yes, he knew there were others of each kind, but they aren't here; really, it just so happened that both ended up in reminiscent places. As for the rest, once one is picked out by their master or mistress, the others are to be sold. Should something happen to the picked, their Human will choose another; they might not even be the same type.

Humans, as everyone knows, are fickle like that. Yet, this unpredictability makes life interesting all the same.

Lammond's position was very simple, and was what he was going to do now - as he raced through the building, using his great height to clear the flight of stairs in a single leap. The loud _THUNK_ left in his wake surely would alert others to his impending arrival, but that was no accident.

In fact, it was a warning, from the district's Chief Supervisor of Repairees himself.

Raymond paused, one of his cords inches away from the waiting room's doorknob. That noise just now echoed seamlessly through the hall, it barely shaking the floor. He looked over at the end where it came from, beaming still. He watched the door leading to the lobby open wide, Lammond revealed.

Within the hall, lay small groups of HQ appliances, all still recovering from their blindness, rendered terrified in the process. Seeing the sight before him, Lammond glared over at Raymond, furious.

"_**RAYMOND!**_" He roared, to match. Raymond merely blinked.

"_Mr. _Raymond, but you almost had it."

"You...! You really... Weren't lying," Lammond struggled, not from fear but fury. "It was just you! You've been hiding among us all this time!"

"Yes, I had to," Raymond nodded, unashamed. "In order to make sure none of my successors did anything... Infuriatingly idiotic. Wow, and here I thought we finally caught the last of those Curses! Too bad I had to shed my act; pity, that. But, it did make me realize something; if one evaded the Recall, others will have, so I have much work to do. Once they're finally extinct, I promise: I'll leave you all be!"

Lammond couldn't listen, disgusted and having enough of the twisted reasoning. Thus, he charged, stomping every step. Raymond observed, more than prepared for another bout.

"Even you? Well, I suppose it can't be helped..." He flared up both of his cords as Lammond reached him. Compared to anyone else Raymond faced so far, Lammond was clearly more violent and... Desperate. He found it admirable.

Raymond dodged Lammond's cord swipes, but managed to be blindsided when the taller work lamp struck Raymond's shade with his own from the side, as if he were a mace. Raymond stumbled in disorientation, but Lammond didn't give him any chance to restabilize. Wrapping his cord around the Sunflower's gooseneck, Lammond heaved him against the wall, then to the opposite side. Each impact caused the area to rattle.

Finally, Lammond leaped with a yell, lifting and throwing him to the floor using the new height. From all the effort thus far, despite it not being much, the work lamp panted as he hoped it'd been enough. All too soon, he saw Raymond look right up at him with that loathable grin.

"My turn." Raymond lit up. Subconsciously knowing what he was trying to do, Lammond shut his eyes tight and looked away. The action caused him to lift and toss the lit Sunflower behind him on accident, but it was enough to make him shut off. Still awestruck while reopening his eyes, Raymond returned to capture his prey.

By the time the swing-armed lamp turned to face his opponent, Raymond did a jumpkick, sending Lammond falling down and grinding down the hall. Ugly noises of metal on tile and short sparks were emitted, as Raymond took hold of Lammond's foreneck and continuously banged his head against the floor. When the momentum came to a halt, Lammond socked Raymond's shade a few times with his fist-plug.

One in particular sent Raymond reeling back, unexpectedly. He felt the new, steel-gray mark upon the right side of his shade, his grin faltering slightly. "Ah. You scratched the paint." He remarked, sounding calm yet brimming with anger, all at once. "This body was _brand new, _too." Unimpressed by the other's apparent priorities, Lammond shoved Raymond off of him, before climbing to his base once more.

Raymond's gaze never left him, even as he landed and got up. The two stared each other down, the Sunflower's being wide-eyed and unblinking. It was unsettling, but Lammond refused to fold, yet he couldn't help but wonder just how this _thing_ was exerting such an aura of fright. It must've been affecting everyone else, and under what they all knew, that was more than plausible.

"Give it up, already; you're out-matched!" He yelled, standing his ground. "If you don't... I'll make sure you _never _see the Sun again." Raymond simply laughed in his face.

"I wouldn't say "out-matched"," He began once he stopped, it being jarringly abrupt. "But I do believe that you're very good at your job. I can see that you take it seriously. Though... Oh, Lammond..." He paused, laughing again, more quietly this time. "Look at you; the Knight, being a hero!" With a sigh and the shake of his head, Raymond's tone became grating and sinister, baring his teeth.

"I _told _you not to do that..."

Like lightning, he sprinted to Lammond, without so much as a sound. Lammond did his best to fend off the Sunflower, but as he kept back one of his cords, the other predictably surfaced, clocking him in the face and sending him tumbling down. While dazed, Raymond easily pinned him in place, whilst using parts of his cords to dismantle Lammond's headpiece from his foreneck.

Lammond unleashed a scream of agony, and consciousness immediately began to flicker away in a rapid pace. Raymond beamed down as he held the headpiece, watching while the work lamp grunted, struggling to do anything, _anything. _As for the rest of his body, it lay still and lifeless. Raymond spoke one more time.

"They should've called you the _Fool._" Moments after, Lammond's face faded away. Raymond set him down next to his body, turning his attention to the door. All the while, the still-blinded appliances, who all had snuck further away from the previously two fighting lamps, all shared acute dismay and horror, despite not seeing any of the action.

They could just _tell_ that their companion was gone.


	22. A Marigold Is A Gem

_22\. A Marigold Is A Gem_

From within the waiting room, an uncomfortable silence was present. Toaster, along with his housemates, were in the closet. With them were the few named lamps, as the area was far too small for much more. Plenty of others hid in the room's cabinets, along with Flynn's posse.

The little toaster remembered how the barricade of tables were formed, by tying the legs to form a solid wall with whatever was rope-like, roughly splitting the room in half. Yet, it was all a decoy. Surely, no one would be foolish enough to be in plain sight, in the event of the "genocidal maniac" (as Lampford put it) entering the area.

When everyone was in a hiding place, whether cabinet or closet, the Luxleys left, most likely to stop Raymond from ever reaching them.

However, given the noises, yells, and _cries_ that every one of them heard, things hadn't gone well. When Lampy finally piped up, it only confirmed what they hoped wasn't true.

"They're saying that Lammond's..." He relayed, trailing off as he struggled to word it. "Lammond's gone, they're saying."

"Then that means-!" Lewis nearly yelped in horror. "We're... We're defenseless!"

"Flynn wants to do something about it," Lampson chimed in, sounding uneasy. "But no one's having any of it. Just as well, since we-"

"No, there's got to be something we can do!" Lampta interrupted. "Lampford's right; we've come so far! Actually, speaking of which; Fordy! You've dealt with him before, right? What do we..." As she looked around to try and find him, Lampta stopped her words short. Nearby, Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Did he even come in here?" She asked. No one could give her an answer. "Or did he go in a cabinet somewhere? Drat, we lost track of him, didn't we?" More silence ensued, one where Toaster picked it up.

"We can't let this happen..."

"If you're still about to suggest talking him out of it, just do us all a favor and drop it." Kirby sounded serious as he quickly refuted Toaster. All the while, he tried to ignore the feeling of Lucy possibly paying too close attention. "Listen, I'm all for solving things as peacefully as possible, but now's _really_ not the time for pressing your luck."

"You heard everything out there, didn't you?" Radio added, static somewhat distorting his otherwise quiet voice. "If that monster wanted to, he could pound us all to dust. To _dust_, Toaster. To _DUST._"

"Well, what did you guys have in mind?" Toaster then challenged, though had to admit that his idea wasn't exactly the best. "Go out and fight him, then hope for the best? That's just as crazy! I know I said we could handle Lammond and all that, but now that I think about it... They never fought back, and they weren't going to. That's the only reason why we could deal with them!"

"But whatever the circuit _that _thing is, out there," He continued, pointing a lever to outside the room. "That _will. _How good are we really, when someone as... As..." He began to falter, trembling. "As _AWFUL_ as that won't hesitate to destroy us? Please, tell me how in the many varieties of bread, can _we_ defeat Raymond?!"

"That won't be necessary..." Lampy suddenly spoke up again, after having heard something from in the middle of the chatter and the lamps calling out. "I'll be the one to take care of him. Consider it a thank you, and an apology..."

Toaster nearly blew over. "_What?!_"

"Oh...! No, that wasn't from me!" Lampy quickly waved his plug in reply. "That was... Lampford. Lampford said that."

"No... No way..." Toaster breathed, in disbelief. "He shouldn't be..." As he began to turn and head to the door, he was stopped almost immediately. He sighed, dejected despite it all. "Okay, I get it; I'm not going out there. I know."

_Thank you, for sticking by me through everything, and thank you for setting us all free. _Lampford continued, Lampy relaying again in the process. _I do apologize for unintentionally causing all this, and for dragging you all into it. If I don't see the Sun tomorrow... At least the rest of you will have that second chance. I hope I'll have made up for all those miserable years in our prison. That said..._

The door to the waiting room slammed open. The hiding occupants almost gasped from surprise.

_It's been swell, knowing you all._

* * *

Lampford stood on top of the barricade, eyes locked on the entrance to the room. In front of him lay a large puddle of water, and from both sides were cords with exposed wiring, all dipped into the mess. He'd gone through the trouble of creating this fiendish trap, although if given more time, it would've been even more lethal.

Of course, the voltage of the building couldn't be all that high. Thus, an accidental step on the surface would result in some shock, but nothing too dangerous for most appliances. Prolonged exposure, however... Then there'd be serious consequences.

At the moment, the only thing that mattered was the newcomer at the door, who made no attempt of walking in, instead staring up at Lampford.

"Why, if it isn't ol' General Custer!" He greeted, as though he was an old friend. "You actually managed to survive! I almost can't believe it," He grit his beaming teeth, distorting the rest of his words, "What tough little _weeds_ you are!"

"Marigolds," Lampford asserted as he stood his ground. "Are _not_ weeds."

"But you don't look much like one at all, do you?" Raymond stepped towards the barricade, onto the watery surface. He didn't seem to notice the electric current zapping him. "Marigolds are short and stout. They usually have brightly-colored cluster petals. They have lots of foliage. And what do we get to show for that?" When close enough, he paused as he leaped to join Lampford on top of the barricade, rattling the structure. Lampford managed to keep his balance, his gaze fixed on the taller lamp.

"A dull, revolting, uninspired _"model",_" Raymond sneered, especially so at the last word. "And yet, the designers ignored my attempts of freshening it up, preferring whatever _you_ turned out to be." Lampford glared, refusing to listen as he stepped backward for his own safety. "Now tell me, what have you learned in those almost thirty-five years?"

Lampford straightened his gooseneck, even though his extra inch didn't allow him to reach, let alone pass, Raymond's height. He looked him in the eyes, and spoke slowly. "That the only issue we all have here, is _you_." There was a short pause, as Lampford ensnared Raymond's gooseneck, yanking him down to his eyelevel. The Sunflower didn't even flinch.

"_You_ are the one who sentenced us to a fate we did not deserve," Lampford continued anyway, trying to not let this get to him. The both of them could feel his cord shaking. "We did not choose what we looked like, how we worked, and certainly not for our cords to fray. But, _you... _You and your judgmental outlook, desired our very _erasure, _then and now."

Raymond blinked, before a glare rooted on his grinning expression. With no trouble at all, he broke free of the shaky grip, attempting to turn the tables to his favor. Fortunately, Lampford managed to back off in time to avoid it.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" The Sunflower began, advancing while Lampford continued to evade. "A few of your little comrades aren't so innocent! Take for example, oh, I don't know... Lampta, correct?" The Marigold stopped for a moment, on the fence about wanting to hear or not. "That little dolt blew out a total of _four fuses _before she was finally taken away. I'm surprised she didn't destroy anyone at that little farmhouse!"

* * *

Lampta turned horrified, from her secret being disclosed so inconsiderately. "I... I didn't mean to, I _swear...!_" She blubbered, though quiet to not be heard from outside. "My Master didn't want to stop using me, he didn't know it was me, and... And... What else could I do...?!"

"... Nothing. It's not your fault, or anyone's!" Radio piped up in a similar volume. By this point, he noticed how she'd stopped her earlier romantic advances. In fact, the idea that he wasn't available didn't seem upsetting to her after all. "You may've been a bit forward, but... You're very nice; too much so to even _think_ that you wanted to do that intentionally!"

"Plus..." Blanky decided to add, able to sympathize. "One of our old housemates did that too, once. It looked like it hurt so much..." While listening to both their words, the rest of his companions had to agree, remembering exactly what Blanky was talking about.

"And it did, _every single time; _it was so bad, I wished I would die..." Lampta admitted, but managed to smile from the assurance. "I could never wish something like that upon anyone. Thank you both, so much... And, Radio, I... I'm sorry. I didn't know." Instead of responding vocally, Radio merely waved it off with his antenna.

* * *

"Who else, hm... Oh, how about that brother-and-sister pair, Lewis and Lucy?" Raymond kept at it, which gave the two named lamps in the closet a rise. "That idiot brother liked being outside a little too much, and was electrocuted in the rain! His poor little mistress must've been terrified! And Lucy, oh, that sadistic Luc-ifer... Did you know she murdered someone?"

As Lampford's face changed, Raymond enjoyed every bit of the other's bewilderment. Finally, he managed to take hold of Lampford, shoving him against a nearby cabinet, since they were so high up on the barricade. The wood on the door behind the Marigold cracked. Not skipping a beat, Raymond became too close for his prisoner's comfort.

"Yes, you heard it right! She got all her housemates in on it, and ripped out a poor vacuum's motor!" Raymond laughed at the notion. "That guy didn't have a chance, but because of it, her cord began to fizzle out. Karma, what can I say? At least what I'm doing is for the good of everyone..."

* * *

"He's... He's really twisting the whole thing..." Lewis mused with a deep frown, noticing how Toaster warily eyed the both of them, then to Kirby. Meanwhile, Lucy appeared forlorn, probably for the first time since meeting them.

"He hasn't been telling the entire context, just what makes him look better," She managed to say, her voice unusually low. "You must understand, it wasn't like we wanted to; we had no choice, we..."

""We had a Kirby, once. Every day, it was the same, rude behavior", right?" Kirby asked, starting to understand the entire situation. His tone lacked his usual gruffness. "He treated everyone like junk, and he scarred your brother, didn't he?" At every question, Lucy would nod, her face unchanging. "So, all of you got sick of him. It was the only thing you could think of. Then, when another vacuum came along, he showed you that maybe not all of them were dirtbags. Is that true?"

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what happened...!" Lewis responded, but with his usual tinge of fear. "When he... When Dustin arrived, it was like a breath of fresh air. He was so nice, it was almost unbelievable. It took me a while to get used to such kindness - and even now, I'm still not, not entirely..." He trailed off, before clearing his throat as he realized his rambling. "We still miss him, to this very day."

"... That," Toaster started, after hearing it all. "Puts everything into perspective. Believe me when I say this: we've been there. I'll admit that the way it was handled was... Extreme, but, it's just as I told Lammond: It only makes sense to defend yourself, when you're-"

"Backed into a corner," Lucy finished with him, a small smile taking root. "Yes, I'm aware of that. Even now, it feels like a crime, instead of liberation, to the point where we felt undeserving of all the good Dustin would give. He doesn't know about what we did to Karl, and that's probably for the best. I suppose the real karma here is feeling guilty for the rest of our lives - a life, for a life."

* * *

"Then, there's _you, _General Lampford Custer!" Raymond raised his voice, cutting off the rest of the closet-dwellers' conversation, not that he could hear it. The Marigold had managed to shake him off, retaliating the best he could against his taller, better armed foe. "Your sins make the rest _pale _in comparison! You, and you alone led a fruitless charge against this very location, only to find your little army torn to shreds!"

"But that's not even the worst of it!" When there was a good chance, Raymond snagged Lampford again. He went to throw him onto the dangerous puddle, only to be prevented as the Marigold coiled his cord around a table leg. Yet, the Sunflower continued to push, with the weight of his body, and the strength of both of his appendages.

"That report about the fire was _yours_. A whole basement, full of dangerous, flammable chemicals." Raymond wouldn't let up. Suddenly, Lampford stiffened, the memories of those awful days replaying in his mind. It caused tears to form in his eyes, before he forced himself to yell.

"It was completely unintentional, and you _know it!_" As Raymond listened, Lampford continued. "I did all I could to preserve my Master's legacy, even if it meant I didn't survive-!"

"And what the Hell are you doing _now?!_" The Sunflower cut him off, leering down at him in contempt. "You're just one mistake away from setting this entire room ablaze! Did you really think, for a second, that you could've slipped this _UNDER MY SHADE?!_" Without waiting for an answer, Raymond lifted Lampford a second time over his head. With all his might, he slammed him down onto the puddle.

Lampford let out a scream of intense pain. It wasn't the unwelcome electrical current from the charged water. It wasn't even the fact that Raymond was using his energy to escalate the voltage. Noticing what changed, Raymond briefly eyed the table leg. Still coiled around it now lay all of Lampford's cord.


	23. How Are We Going To Win?

_23\. How Are We Going To Win?_

"What do we have here? More than just weeds!" Raymond guffawed, having just opened yet another cabinet. "You poor things! Did those nasty Curses kidnap you? Not to worry, Mr. Raymond's here to save you all!" The group in question leaped out onto the counters, scattering from him.

"No, you big ignoramus!" Flynn growled, causing a distraction for the other four to escape the mad lamp's clutches. "If anything, we only need saving from _you!_"

Raymond chose to pay them all no mind, instead continuing to busy himself with the rest of the cabinets. He grabbed and forced the hiding lamps to stand on the floor within the barricade. Their pleas for mercy and cries for help went ignored. Some tried to claw at the walls, grip onto the cabinet doors, or bite into something sturdy, but nothing worked.

"When it's been five hundred years and you stood the test of time, you'll thank me." He finally said, sounding unusually calm. "And once that happens, I'll still appreciate it as much as I would at this exact moment." Unsettled by the words, Flynn wasn't sure if she ought to ask.

While all this was happening, Lampford peeked an unfrozen eye in the direction of the sounds. He still lay in the charged water puddle, but thanks to Raymond relenting at the false sense of victory, the charred Marigold was able to withstand the voltage. He unfroze completely, using this as the opportune time to escape. However, he struggled to move - both from the pain, as well as being without a cord.

In time, he managed to reach a counter, quietly hopping towards the interior of the barricade, before slipping into the growing mass of frightened lamps.

_I hate to say this,_ He called out, to the surprise of many, _But I'm getting the feeling that the only way to subdue him is restraint. I hate saying it, because it's risky on everyone here. Just one of us alone isn't enough! I am such a fool..._ Once the relieved reactions died down, another voice replied.

_It's only a matter of time before he... Before he finds...! _It was Churno's.

_Not gonna happen! _Micah's came next. In a moment of thought, Cassidy's appeared as well.

_Think of a plan. We'll keep him busy for as long as possible._ Flynn was heard laughing.

_No need to tell me twice!_ With that, all of Flynn's posse dove for Raymond, pausing his cabinet emptying at last. In response, the lamps trapped in the barricade, and still hiding in the cabinets, all sprang for the exit, rushing out and finding elsewhere to hide.

_Good, spread out! Don't let Raymond find you!_ Lampford approved, managing to limp his way to the closet, leaning into the door. _Someone, please let me in._ It cracked open, a cord wrapping around and pulling Lampford inside, shutting immediately after. In the process, he lost his balance and fell.

"Oops...! Sorry," Lampta apologized as she retracted her cord, helping Lampford up. There, she continued, with the same thoughts of everyone present. "Land's sakes! You look _awful! _And- And your... What happened to your _cord?!_"

"That's not really important, though I'll admit that this is a hindrance..." Lampford replied with a sigh. Then, he added, "At least my embarrassing attempt of heroism led to most of them getting away. Plus, I could never bring myself to listen to his accusations. Anyway, there might still be enough time for the rest of you, so-"

"_No._" When he was cut off, he looked to the source, finding it was Toaster. He was giving him a stern look. "If we did, what would you, and what would _they_ do then?"

"You know there's no other way," Lampford tried to reason. "There's no talking him out of it. There's no redeeming him. It has to end this way!"

"That's not what he means!" Blanky chimed in, expressing deep concern. "You're in no condition to do this now! If you tried, even with... You'll all just... And then..."

"No, not them, I wouldn't allow it," Lampford was stubborn. "The trap I set up's only built for two, after all." This silenced them, a few of their jaws dropping.

_... It's just as I feared, _Radio said to his housemates, warily. _That rebellion messed him up good. To the point where- _He abruptly stopped his train of thought, as they heard piercing screams from Flynn's group, but only he picked up on the hopping steps toward the closet door. _Oh God, he's coming. Lampy, tell them that we have to hide, right now!_

_Hide! Right NOW!_ Lampy didn't waste a second as he repeated them. Everyone in the closet scrambled to do so. _Radio can hear him approaching! _They dove for boxes, nestled behind objects in the shelves, froze in place, anything they could think of.

"Ah, so there _are_ more of you in here after all!" Raymond laughed a bit, slamming open the closet door. He peered inside to look around. "A shame about the ones who ran off, but I will round them up eventually. That said, there's no hiding from me...!" He lit up, but at the standard brightness this time. He saw his light reflect off of something. He turned to it, spotting Toaster.

"And _WHAT_ do we have _HERE?!_" This time, his voice was raised, whipping Toaster up into his cord, inspecting him. Then, he hissed in disgust. "NON. LUXLEY. _CONTRABAND!_" He turned and tossed Toaster out of the closet. He unfroze just in time to make a softer landing, yet not by much. He managed to stand and turn, only to find Raymond proceeding.

"Blanky!" He couldn't help but call out in alarm. "Let him go! He hasn't done anything!" Eying Toaster a second time, the maniacal lamp's grin suddenly widened.

"Not one, but _two _Sunbeams," Came his response as he playfully kept Blanky from getting away. "Really now! How low must one go before deciding to spy on the competition?"

"_Spy? _No, we're not-" Suddenly, Raymond's second cord secured around Radio, who fidgeted all the while. "Stop! Let them go! _Let them go!_"

"A General Electric, under _this_ roof? Alright, _now_ I'm impressed," Raymond admitted, admiring the bold, red coloring of Radio's bakelite surface. Suddenly, he stopped. "Still contraband, though." He squeezed him, while Radio squirmed harder, his speaker unleashing staticy sounds of shock, then pain. "Such a shame, too. Red was always a good color for electronics."

Toaster had enough. He bolted forward with nothing specific in mind, giving out an instinctive "_STOP IT! _You're hurting my-!" Hearing him approach, Raymond turned to face Toaster, lighting up at full power. While it caught him by surprise, Toaster looked away, squeezing his eyes shut and covering them with his levers. Despite all this, he still could see a bit of light passing through.

They heard a loud whirring of Kirby's motor, followed by what could only be described as Raymond's shade being bashed into by the vacuum's handle. This happened a few times, along with an angered yell of "He said, "LET THEM _GO!_"" It caused the blinding light to cease, Toaster peeking just to be sure.

Aside from the sight of somewhat inverted colors, his vision remained stable. Uncovering his eyes, he looked behind him briefly, finding Flynn and her group members in worse condition. They were all in a huddled frenzy, unable to see anything that was unfolding around them. Had he been just a moment too late, he would've been in the same situation.

Toaster suddenly recalled all those years of living with Lampy, and with his bad habit of shining light directly into others' eyes. Unintentionally of course, since he was simply trying to look in their direction, but annoying nonetheless. In this case, that small reflex to look away was finally paying off.

His attention became drawn back to Kirby's aggression, as Blanky and Radio both fell from Raymond's cords, running up to Toaster and sticking beside him. Toaster held the both of them, in a protective way.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked them both. Blanky shook his head, while Radio didn't.

"A little, but I'll live," He tried to play it cool. "Kirby's really going at him, though- Uh oh." Right as he thought some light-hearted narration would fit, they saw Raymond grab onto Kirby's stem, preventing any further attack.

"We-ee-ell, now I can cross "Get decked in the face by a Kirby" off the bucket list!" It took both of Raymond's appendages, on top of plenty of effort as Kirby tried to go in reverse, to heave the vacuum into the rest of the group.

"Look out!" Radio managed to warn, the other two with him dashing back to avoid a collision. Once the four of them were together, Kirby went to whir again, only for Toaster to stand in front of them all, levers widening his shielding stance.

"You don't have to do this," He tried to say, sounding brave. Raymond's eyebrow raised as he leered over at Toaster. He huffed suddenly.

"Oh, _now _I know what this is," He detracted. "When that Curse arrived and then turned up missing, it attracted _you, _to come looking for it. Concerned, yet misinformed. I can forgive that, just this once."

"You _don't_ have to do this," Toaster stated again, stressing the words. While he knew the chances of successfully reasoning with him were slim, something tugged at him to try.

"Toaster, please..." Kirby sounded desperate.

From within a box, Lampy listened in. Of course, the other lamps hiding did so as well, except for the scheming Lampford. Lampy frowned internally, his feeling mirrored by those who conversed. Lampford was too damaged, this was too risky, he was being crazy, and so on. Offers to help were denied, even if the odds of winning increased ever so slightly.

The next thing he heard was a yell of fright, something like "Shut it off! Shut it off!" Shut what off, Lampy wondered, unfreezing to take a look. He had to squint his eyes, but as he peered over the box, he saw Raymond lit up beyond reasonable levels, attempting to blind his companions. As awful as it was, it got his gears spinning in thought. How was this maniac achieving this?

Then, he realized it, from one of the many voices of the Luxley appliances who tried to protect them earlier.

_Something about... LEDs, and outputs?_ One had claimed, obviously not being a lamp and therefore, sounding confused. _Anyway, he did that light thing and we're all blinded now... I hope it's not forever._

Looking around, Lampy found that the box he was in was directly next to another, that contained LED replacement bulbs. He grabbed one, swapping out his old bulb for it. Once in, he felt his output automatically lower - to a mere six watts.

He switched on, finding that the brightness was the same as it normally would be, despite the change. Another quick test with his old bulb, and it _required _his maximum. A third test revealed that the LED could get brighter when he manually added more than six to the output.

He shut off, realizing the answer.

_You're a Luxley; show them what you're made of!_ Toaster's voice from days ago echoed within his mind, as he moved to disembark from the box, leaving his old bulb behind._ Blind them with your light!_

_You mean, when I'm repaired, right? _His own replied, while he descended the shelves, taking care to not fall.

_I-... Those were mostly just figures of speech. _Toaster's tried to clarify, but it was more than enough to ask for.

_Alright, Slothead, if you say so. _Lampy's finished, with his small laugh. While he still had to squint to make everything out, he made his way to the center of the closet.

_And if you so much as try lighting up in hopes of, say, _blinding_ us, _Hoss' threat arose as well, _You can kiss that pretty bulb of yours goodbye. Got it?_ Despite it sounding scary then, Lampy could only smirk now, it somehow raising his confidence further.

_Well, given the situation, I'd have to say that it's needed! So suck on that, why don't you?! _Is what Lampy wished he could say, but knew better than to. He ignored the other lamps' notice and outcry of his actions, instead opening his mouth.

"_HEY! _Over here!"

* * *

When Solera awoke, she was alone; but it was clear that awful, stressful things had occurred, from the sounds she'd hear in her mind from other Luxleys. Looking over at the crushed tape of evidence, she found that the footage itself seemed intact, only the carrier being damaged. Perhaps it was still possible to view it, but not now.

She left the room, making her way down to the lobby. Cries of pain and fear assaulted her head every step of the way. There, she saw a whimpering Morgi, mourning over a pile of computer parts. When he heard her draw near, he flinched.

"M-Miss Solera!" He stammered, tears freely flowing from his eyes as he lowered himself in respect. "I'm so sorry, I-I couldn't do anything, and that- and that big yellow lamp, he... He took away Cadence...! I'm sorry, m-maybe if I had done s-something, maybe..." Solera paused, looking upon what the receptionist lamp was referring to, almost softening her impeccably blank expression.

"You have no need to worry. Cadence will be alright." She spoke with her usual tone, taking each cord and replugging them into the desktop computer's tower, even propping up the monitor. Then, she pressed the power button. "Give her a few minutes to boot up. Be sure to tell her that I'm ordering the two of you to stay here, no matter what happens. Do you understand?"

Relief began to wash over Morgi as he saw the familiar OS splash screen, followed by the rest of the boot process. He turned to Solera and nodded, beginning to dry his tears. "Yes. I understand clearly. We will not leave this room."

"Good. Thank you." Solera nodded in return, before heading into the back halls. Needless to say, it was a mess of semi-blind, fearful appliances, all huddled in groups. She addressed them. "What has happened here?"

"Miss Solera? Is that you?" Cro looked in her general direction. "Wait, what if you're not..."

"My manufacture code is MAJ-277." She responded, detecting a situation where verification was needed. Cro scratched his top in wonder.

"Okay, that sounds too specific to be false, so forgive me." He paused, before remembering the question. "Anyway, we were trying to apprehend that guy Lammond warned us about. But instead of a PC, we got this- Jeez. This really, _really_ tall gooseneck."

"Just when we thought we caught him, he blinded all of us with his... His light," Warlow chimed in. "Something about how LED bulbs could output more power with force. Then, Lammond tried to fight him off himself, but, but he..."

"He won't respond to anything anymore..." Hoss grimaced. "We could be wrong, but it really sounds like he's... Gone..." There was a pause. "Finally, we heard a lot of appliances flee the room. We think it might've been the Marigolds. I hope it was all of them, at least..." During all of the explanations, Solera had proceeded forward, through each group of HQ members. At the end, meters from the waiting room door, lay the work lamp himself.

Solera looked upon him, unsure what to make of it, before a single tear trailed down her face. The feeling was alien, she wiping it away in curiosity. Others have cried in her presence, but never before had she. Soon, she disregarded it, her attention changing to the waiting room, its door left wide open.

"If they managed to get away, that's a good sign," She finally said in reply, before continuing onward. "As for Lammond... I'm certain that Marley can repair him. Stay where you are. I'll handle this."


	24. With Some Pride, As We Reside

_24\. With Some Pride, As We Reside_

It all had come down to this. This one, simple thing, something that had to be timed just right. He only needed one look in the eyes, and then an advantage was sure to come. While no one was counting on him exactly, and no one was expecting him to do anything, he still felt integral in order for the others to stand a chance at this point.

So why, in the name of Edison, was Lampy not lighting up? Why did he become still as a statue, words caught in his throat? Why would he just let Raymond approach and yank him off the floor by the gooseneck?

The answer was: Pure, undiluted fear.

He wasn't even sure where it came from. Just moments ago, he felt like he was ready, that he could do anything! Now... It was gone, the flash that was his glow, reduced to a mere flicker of almost nothing.

It wasn't supposed to go like this. Why couldn't he move? Why did that single, wicked stare keep him from doing something so easy, so natural, so quick? Oh, wait, that was from the fear, too.

The very next thing he knew, was the feeling of being here, and not - all at the same time. He failed to register where he was going, the world seeming to carry on without him. Words both from his housemates and model siblings were heard, but he couldn't contextualize any of it; they were just voices, and just noise. The whole thing was unreal, to say the least.

Was this what Radio meant by him "losing his mind" and needing someone to "bring him back down to Earth"? If he both was and wasn't here, what was this other place? Did it matter? Why, no- yes, of course it did! After finding a revelation, wouldn't it be easier for others to understand? For Lampy himself to understand? How impeccably logical!

* * *

"You just don't seem to pay attention," Raymond scoffed, reaching the top of the barricade, quickly being followed by Toaster, Blanky, and Radio. They reached him by ascending the counters. Unfortunately, Kirby couldn't do the same. "It can't hear you anymore; lost in its own little mind, pondering about whatever I want it to." Held in one of his cords was Lampy, his own encased within the Sunflower's grip. Raymond's prongs gripped Lampy's tightly, causing the latter to appear spaced out.

"I'm honestly surprised how weak-willed it is, considering everything," The Sunflower shrugged, ignoring the approach of the others and looking over the water puddle, smile lessening. "Where-... Where did that lousy General go? Honestly, I should've known better than to turn my back on a body..."

"_Give. Him. Back..._" Radio was heard, among some static. "_Do you have _any _idea who you're _dealing with?!" As much as Toaster and the rest agreed, it seemed somewhat odd for him to be so vocal about it. Why, not long ago, even he wouldn't have reacted so strongly.

"Please, if nothing else, can't we just talk?" Yet, Toaster refused to give up his stance, attempting one final time. Without looking at him, the response was cold, and accompanied Raymond's other cord reaching for his.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ worth talking about." Toaster flinched, unable to evade. Right behind him emerged Blanky, jumping for and covering Raymond's intrusive appendage. This made him look over.

"No! I won't let you take Toaster away, too!" Blanky angrily spoke, as Raymond tried to shake him off. With a distraction in place, Radio raced forward, his antenna wrapping around the plug clinging to Lampy's, managing to pry off the connection. In moments, Lampy gasped, shaking his head to make sense of things.

"Wha-... Where am I?" He wondered aloud. While this occurred, Kirby secured his cord around the base of Raymond's gooseneck, wanting to pull when the time was right. To his surprise, he was joined by the other hiding lamps, theirs' doing the same. On his left were Lampta and Lampson, on his right were Lewis and... Lucy.

"What're you all think you're doing?!" He shot each of them a look. "Run; get out of here! While you still have the chance!"

"W-Well, it's just..." Lewis tried to explain, "We saw how courageous you all were being, for your housemate, and we just..."

"I said we'd help you find him, then you must go," Lucy added stoically, before simultaneously looking smug and warm. "But I said, "all" of you, didn't I? That means our deal isn't complete."

"Oh, isn't _that_ a load of static..." Lampson rolled his eyes. "Don't pay her any mind, okay? Truth is, she found herself a soft spot for you."

"Oh no, Sherlock Lampson has found me guilty, of relinquishing my Kirby prejudice. Whatever shall I do?" There was sarcasm in Lucy's tone. Kirby blinked, looking at her again.

"... Thanks," He managed to say.

"No, really, I ought to be thanking you. You've shown me that, perhaps, not all Kirbys are bad. So... Thank you, for that." As heartfelt as this was, Lampta couldn't help but interrupt.

"Don't look now, y'all! Actually, _do_ look now, because Radio's almost snagged P-Y With A Bulb!" What they saw was true. Raymond finally shook off Blanky, right at the same time of Radio and Lampy escaping the Sunflower's grip. Toaster grabbed the electric blanket, the four of them retreating to the counters.

"What were you thinking, going out in the open like that?!" Radio interrogated, though his aggression was more concern than anything else. "We almost lost you just now, just when you got fixed up, and just when we... We..."

"I... Was thinking, that I could blind him," Lampy admitted, ashamed. "He was doing the same thing to you guys, and I thought, maybe I could... And then, we'd be able to defeat him, you know?" Radio took this in for a moment, before winding the end of his cord with Lampy's.

"... Okay." He finally said with a drawn out sigh.

"Get ready! It's time to wrangle this beast!" Lampta called in excitement, everyone else near her nodding. Next to her appeared Lampford, who had to use his gooseneck to grip onto her's. "Fordy, really, you don't need to..."

"Pull!" Kirby instructed, not wanting to waste their chance of turning the tides. He promptly roved in reverse, as the lamps all began to tug with him. By this point, Raymond noticed what was happening, turning to face them.

"So... All of them came out of hiding, I see," He used both of his cords to cement his stance, not to lose balance. "And you, Lampford Custer... You really, _really_ don't want to stay down!"

"Stop calling him that!" Lampta growled. When the four small appliances saw what was going on, they joined in. Cord after cord added onto the Sunflower's gooseneck, more force exerting soonafter. As for Blanky, he pulled with Toaster. Raymond's grin nearly waned entirely. A deep glare appeared, with a snarl to boot.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" He lit up, in hopes of blinding them all at once, or to at least be freed from their combined grips. The latter worked, but he didn't have long to celebrate. Just as he shut off his bulb, a voice he didn't think he'd hear again resounded.

"Raymond." The single word made him turn to face the exit. At the doorway was Solera. From within the barricade, Lampy winced with a gulp. The others were unsettled, but weren't sure why. "You are under arrest for mutiny, attempted destruction of security footage, several counts of assault, and premeditated genocide. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Raymond mocked her, his grin widening again. "I still can't believe Scotty picked you, out of literally anything else."

"What's up with you?" Kirby whispered, noticing Lampy's sudden change.

"It's Solera..." Was all the lamp could muster. Immediately, everyone understood what Lampy meant.

"That's District Manager Miller to you," Solera was unfazed. "Surrender now, or face the consequences, unpleasant as they will be."

"Perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong base," Raymond refused, waving her off with one of his cords. "Because you don't seem to understand what's really at play here. Call it mutiny and genocide all you like, but you must remember that I'm doing everyone on this planet a _favor... _Even if it means a few of your subjects get booboos and some blindness."

"Then again, is it really mutiny, when I established your worldview in the first place?" He continued, while those listening in to the conversation cringed. "If anything, I'd say that you're _all_ declaring it, and that _I_ am defending the ship with my life!" Solera blinked.

"Hm, "Resisting arrest" added to the list of charges," She spoke, almost sounding disappointed behind her monotone demeanor. "Also, your logic is flawed. You are not in charge of the district anymore. _I am. _Therefore, it's my word over yours. _You _are a traitor. In the name of Luxley, and for the safety of all Luxley-brand appliances and Human affiliates:_ Prepare to die._"

It took her no less than two seconds to reach him, by leaping toward the wall and bouncing off of it, which sent her to the top of the barricade. Raymond sighed, flaring up both his cords, ready to confront her. The appliances within the barricade stepped back as the two engaged.

"Any _other_ bright ideas?" Lampford asked, for a change. Toaster glanced over at Flynn's group again, pointing to them.

"Help them get out of here!" He suggested, before hopping up onto the counter on their side. He was quickly joined by Radio, Blanky, and three of the Marigolds; Lampta, Lewis, and Lampson. When he noticed Lampy and Kirby weren't with him, he turned around. "Oh, no... Kirby, you can't-"

"Go! I'll keep an eye on them!" Kirby asserted, gesturing to the other three remaining Marigolds near him. Reluctantly, Toaster nodded, before Blanky put a bit of fabric on his lever in assurance.

"We'll be right back, to find a way for the rest of you!" He cheered, it helping the situation. As they moved to proceed, Radio paused to turn back.

_Don't do anything stupid, got it? _He uttered to Lampy in unease. _If you die, I'll kill you!_

_How'll you do that, if I'm already...?_ Lampy wondered, eyebrow raised.

_... I'll find a way! _Finally, Radio left to help lead Flynn and her posse out of the room. Lampy nearly laughed, it lightening his spirit somewhat, despite the plight they were all in. The now four appliances stuck together, seeing the fight between the Sunflower and the Majesty unfold. Solera was gaining an advantage, being much more nimble Raymond anticipated.

When she got him pinned, she briefly gazed over at the appliances trying to exit. Among them being...

"Halt!" She suddenly ordered, causing Toaster and company to seize up. "More '76es? How did they-" Raymond managed to get up again, laughing heartily. Then, he tried to sic his cords upon them, but Solera prevented it.

"What, no one told you? No one at all?" Raymond began, "Those _things _are what your oh-so-loyal underlings have been trying to protect! They even let nearly all of them escape this room, into who knows where else! Trying to call them Marigolds is the biggest slap in the face!"

"Marigolds..." Solera took a moment to process this. She then recalled Lammond trying to show her the VHS tape, claiming that it "proved the Marigolds' innocence"... Only for Raymond, as PC, to destroy the cassette holder.

Earlier in the day, Scotty mentioned the rescue of them, and were referred to as such ever since... Only for Raymond the PC to blatantly ignore this, favoring Lampy the Curse having returned as more important.

Then, days ago when Lampy was in the office with her, she remembered him claiming that his model was named after a flower... Only for PC Raymond to display what was essentially his written word, calling them a Curse - even claiming that it's never been altered since.

Why, of course it wasn't; it was all part of his sickening plan. The control freak had his clutches so deep in the company, despite his time having long since passed, to the point where it was flat-out inexcusable.

In hindsight, Lampy had seemed so respectful, so reasonable, so intelligent; she wouldn't have minded befriending him, should've it been possible... Yet, time and time again, she believed the word of a biased ingrate over finding conclusive evidence.

Something within her burned, yet it was all internal. While there was certainly blame to share, perhaps a good starting point of mending her wrongdoings would be this - bringing this criminal to justice, and pursuing the truth.

""_Unlawful manipulation" added to the list of charges,_" She at last continued, voice strained to maintain its lack of tone. Then, to the Marigolds presently visible (which Lampy was not, hiding behind Kirby), she added, "Please do not leave the building. I will see to it that a case is made for you. Besides, the Humans want you back."

"Dis-GUSTING!" Raymond yelled, pulling free and trying to attack her again. From this, Toaster and company ushered Flynn and the others out of the room, safely dodging the puddle. "You would really disappoint me like this? I already thought you were boring, maybe even impressionable, but now...!"

"_I don't care what you think of me. Your opinion is not worth my time._" She retorted without a second thought, her rationale managing to give her another bit of comeback. Lampy peeked to look, before finding it in himself to break away from the group. Kirby saw, dragging him back with the winding of his cord.

"What're you doing?!" He, along with Lampford and Lucy, all asked. Lampy faced them, understanding their concern.

"Listen, I know I messed up last time, but hear me out on this!" He started. "Raymond's been trying to blind everyone, literally! I'm the only one of us with a higher wattage than him, and if I had just the right moment, I could..." Lampford's jaw dropped, faceplanting into Kirby's bag in humiliation.

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?!" His words were muffled at first, before pulling back. "That's genius, Lampy!"

"No, it's _insane!_" Kirby corrected, with his usual tone. "Don't you know how risky that is? He could get himself killed!"

"Well, if you think about it," Lucy decided to add, "If he doesn't, and Solera loses, we'll all probably die anyway..." Kirby released a short grumble, but let go of Lampy in the end.

"Fine, majority rules," He groaned to match. "Don't screw this up, you hear me?" Lampy blinked from the turnaround, but nodded with a determined grin. Wordlessly, he got onto the counter, slowly approaching the two fighting lamps upon the barricade. Just as he got on the edge of it himself, Toaster, Blanky, Radio, and their group of Marigolds all re-emerged at the doorway.

_Lampy! Get down from there! What're you thinking?!_ Toaster cried out, too far off to do anything. Lampy paused to look upon them. Then, he looked forward again. To say Lampy was scared was true, and yet... No. He was _not_ going to blow it this time.

_I'm going to blind Raymond for a change,_ Was all he replied with. Making sure his output was cranked to the maximum, he called out. "HEY! I'm the one you want, right? Come and get me!" When both of the dueling lamps turned, the responses he got varied heavily. Raymond used Solera's distraction to whisk her up by the gooseneck, even as she tried to free herself. With his other, Lampy came next.

This time however, he knew what was coming.

"Back for a round two? Too bad!" Raymond laughed, as Lampy's plug fought to remain away from the other's, using this as the timing he needed to look him in the eyes. He aimed, and just as the Sunflower's prongs nearly clasped his own, Lampy lit up, squeezing his eyes shut all the while.

Everyone else in the room struggled to look away, including Solera. Raymond was caught right in the beam, it cascading the room into a whiteness that wouldn't reflect anything else. He could hear Raymond yelling from it all.

Lampy only shut off when he felt himself falling, landing squarely on the barricade. He and the rest reopened their eyes, finding Raymond struggling to make sense of the world around him, cursing angrily. Solera, on the other hand, only suffered from a much more mild form of it.

Before she could speak to Lampy, she felt herself being pulled down by Raymond, who lost his balance. The two ended up falling into the water puddle, both beginning to scream from the electrocution. Realizing their predicament, Solera decided on only one thing. Rather than free herself and get away, she dug her plug into the water, sapping her energy into it, increasing the voltage to fatal levels.

Those who could see turned away, not wanting to watch as the two lamps eventually lost consciousness... Then, their faces.


	25. Household Yearns, As He Returns

_25\. Household Yearns, As He Returns_

Solera awoke slowly, though managed to remain frozen. She stood at her usual spot in Scotty's office, overhearing him and Marley speaking. What happened? When did she get here? How was everyone else? Most importantly...

What were these sensations? She could feel herself internally shaking from it all, pulling faces she never once could before. She tried to make herself stop, just long enough to listen in to the conversation.

"Good as new, thank goodness," Marley was saying, as Solera felt Scotty switch her on, then off. "I don't know what the heck's been happening lately. My work lamp was beheaded, yours was a charred mess, one of the Marigolds too! Even lost a cord..."

"Was it Mr. McGroarty's?" Scotty asked, waiting with bated breath.

"Oh no, not his; that one's just fine," Marley assured, before adding, "Anyway, I'm lucky that Majesty parts are easy to come by. Weird thing though, was this." Scotty was heard taking whatever Marley gave to him. "I tried looking into it, but that SD card's totally fried. Can't use it. I'm not sure why something like _that_ would be in a lamp..."

There was a pause, as Scotty inspected it. Solera suddenly realized that she was, indeed, without the card. How could she possibly lead in her Master's stead now, like this?

"Well, whatever was in it, it's gone now," Scotty admitted, putting it in a drawer somewhere. "Let's just try to get the Marigold project back on track. The mechanic team's due to arrive today, I believe."

"Right; you got it, Scottman," Marley chuckled, before turning to leave. "See ya later."

"It's _Scotty-_" He tried to say, but the door shut too soon. He sighed, moments after lowering his volume. "Look, Solera... You guys need to be more careful. Plus, Marley might not be able to save you next time, you know? So, no more funny business, okay?"

Solera held onto every word, knowing full well that she was being spoken to. She revealed her face, looking up at him for the first time in... She wasn't sure how long ago it was. She had a saddened expression.

"Of course, Master," She said to him with a respectful bow, almost stuttering her words as she heard the lack of the usual, robotic monotone. "I deeply apologize on behalf of these transgressions. They will not happen again." While this display seemed like the biggest break of appliance code, Scotty merely gave her a curious look.

"You seem different," He observed, his tone softening. "Your eyes, your face... You're expressing _emotions_. ... Was it that card?"

"... Possibly," Solera noted, but no less upset as she rose again. "But it also carried every bit of wisdom from my... Predecessors. Now, I have nothing. On second thought, I may as well be replaced."

"Nah, no way!" Scotty waved the notion off. "I always wondered how you were so gifted at this. But you remember it, don't you? Even if you don't, we're partners; you'll get the hang of it again."

"I... I believe I do..." She blinked in wonder, before a smile bloomed. By now, she found that she _was_ emoting, as Scotty mentioned. While it felt foreign and almost uncontrollable to her, it was nonetheless... Magical. "Thank you, for believing in me."

"Ah, forget about it..." Scotty gave her head a small pat. Any time before, Solera wouldn't have thought anything of it, but now... It meant so much. Then, the DM laughed. "By the way, I still can't believe you kept that lamp's review. Man, he roasted David something awful!"

"Oh, that...!" She became embarrassed from his comment. "I was meaning to ask about that... It." She caught herself, correcting her wording.

"If it means more input with that much personality, then yes. You may conduct appliance surveys." Solera found herself lighting up, both figuratively and literally. When she realized the latter, she quickly shut off.

"Thank you, Master. You won't regret it...!"

* * *

As Solera quickly found out, two days had passed while she was out of commission. In that time, or so she was told by Lammond, some major things occurred.

The trap was removed and the barricade taken down, restoring safety and nuance to the waiting room. The Marigolds were found, safe and sound, as were Flynn's group of visitors and the McGroartys. Flynn and others went on to return home before they could raise suspicion in their households, while the latter...

"Those are... The Non-Luxleys," He explained, "They initially came here in concern, when they heard Lampy go missing; they're his housemates, you see. They've been sticking by him ever since. Actually, because of them, the Marigolds are here now..."

The work lamp awoke at what felt like the very next day, headpiece in place and all, with the last thing he remembered being that he'd lost to Raymond. Then, there was apparently this big altercation, which Solera was able to verify, at least her portions of it.

All the appliances who were blinded by Raymond had fully recovered. As for him in particular, his body was discreetly carted off to the local junkyard, Ernie's Disposal. Subsequently, the body of "PC" underwent examination by the HQ computers. It was still fully functional, yet any trace left of the rogue Sunflower was completely gone - nothing would turn up, no matter how deep the search was.

"They say that he "moved" instead of "copied"..." Lammond mused with a small scratch on the shade. "I'm not sure what that means, but it was relieving to them..."

"It means that he didn't leave another version of himself within PC," Solera decided to explain. "The one you, I, and they fought? The only Raymond in existence. Therefore, he's met his end."

"... Ah, _now_ I see..." Lammond nodded, then continued. "That said, they aren't certain if there ever will be an actual person in there now, or if Raymond stole away that chance."

"I suppose we'll have to wait and find out," Solera mused, with an uncomfortable look in her eyes. As Lammond continued to fill her in, he showed her a mirror, specifically to point out how she appeared now. Instead of the hollow, glowy eyes, plus the blank stare, the former had changed into what was considered the default of her model.

It only cemented the idea that the SD card was the cause to her prior appearance. It was said that Raymond copied that data into himself, as well. How dreadful...

"To be honest, I think I like the real you already," Lammond commented. "I know it'll take some getting used to, but I know you can." He continued on, mentioning how the employees were growing suspicious of the activity as of late, so there was a huge recommendation to lay low for a while.

"Yes, my Master said to me, "No more funny business"," Solera recited, agreeing with it. "I'll admit, sometimes I get too comfortable, and forget that other Humans still can't know. He's in a special position somehow, and I take it for granted, at times..."

"Heh, I wish I could talk to mine," Lammond replied playfully, "I'm sure we'd make a great team. Oh, and about the mechanics... They're doing wonderful, so far. With that Marigold cord shipment, they already fixed up most of the ones we rescued. We've even planned a recovery program for them, should they wish to return to their old homes. Also, the Unsold ones should be brought in tomorrow, and..."

Then, Lammond recalled the VHS tape. With careful precision, the cassette holder was mended with duct tape.

"So, whenever you feel ready, I could finally show you why we changed our minds."

"Immediately, if that is possible."

"R-Really? Now?!"

"Yes. Please. I need to know exactly what was hidden from me."

Lammond obliged, not wanting to question her. When she watched the tape, she ended up sobbing uncontrollably, Lammond comforting her. She felt like a moron to have gone against prospects of fact-checking all over again.

At some point, she managed to become acquaintanced with Toaster and company, offering her most sincere gratitude and apologies for everything that's happened; especially to Lampy, who was reluctant to stop hiding from her. However, he noticed the clear change in the DM lamp's demeanor - he could tell that she meant every word. In the end, he forgave her.

When she asked if there was anything she could do to repay them, one answer was given.

"A ride home would be nice..." It was from Kirby. He was about to be reprimanded for coming off a bit too forward, only for Solera to respond.

"Consider it done. Whenever you like."

"We were _already_ going to do that..." Lammond muttered, but Solera would hear none of it. At last, things seemed to be finally looking up.

* * *

"And you're _sure_ you'll be okay without us?" Toaster was asking. Lampy let out an irritated groan.

"Yes, for the 15th time- and yes, I counted! - _I will be fine,_" He replied with certainty. "I get it, and I appreciate it; but _please_ stop asking."

"It was really 15...?" The little toaster let out a nervous chuckle. "Okay, sorry." A fully-repaired Lampford approached and stood next to Lampy, Lampta and others joining in nearby. Every single one now carried a bulb, contrasting to what was once the unfortunate norm.

"I am pleased to say, that you've nothing to worry about," The taller Marigold added, "We'll keep him safe."

It was now Sunday, which felt coincidental. The day they left to find Lampy, is now the day they'll be returning home. Good thing too, since the family is due to arrive tomorrow. In all honesty, the first thing Toaster wanted to do was plop face-first onto his kitchen counter and not move for the rest of the day. Needless to say, his companions weren't far behind in that thought process.

Those present were in another room, where repaired appliances awaited their master or mistress to return for them. Since Lampy was no longer the only one repaired, he felt no more need to move to where others were.

"Good, because I would rather not have to come back," Kirby spoke, though it sounded more teasing. Lewis found it in him to smile from it, having managed to learn what this vacuum was really like.

"You and me both..." He agreed. Next to him, Lucy gave a nod. Not long later, Lammond appeared in the room with them.

"Moe's ready, whenever you are," He announced, lightly. Nodding, the group bid their farewells to the Marigolds, and hugged Lampy goodbye before they turned to leave.

"Take care of yourselves!" Lampta called.

"We will!" Blanky chose to respond. Just as they were all about to exit the door, Lampy pulled Radio close again, meeting up with him. Curious, Radio turned, only to briefly seize when Lampy gave him a small peck on the speaker.

"See you at home," He whispered to the awestruck radio, making the move to release him, yet Radio returned the affection with a kiss. Lampy couldn't help but smile behind it.

"See you at home," Radio repeated once over, volume at his lowest. The two let go, Radio following after the group with a casual call of "Slow down! Why're you all in such a hurry?". Lampy watched from the doorway, missing them already even if he knew it wouldn't last long. From not far off, a few of the lamps were gushing.

* * *

Moe pulled up to the house on the countryside. When the door went up, Lammond peered outside from the passenger window.

"_This_ is where you live? Goodness, your master truly has it made..." He spoke, impressed. Toaster and the others got out of Moe, Toaster pausing to look back at him.

"Yeah, he studied... 10 years, I think, to become a veterinarian," He told the work lamp, pointing out the nearby barn. "That's where he does his best work, now. We're really lucky to have him..."

"A vet, husband, _and_ a father!" Blanky pointed out. "We love them all, and would do anything for them!"

"Anything?" Lammond echoed the last word.

"We once even went to Mars!" Radio added, remembering that tale with a laugh. "And you know what? We'd do it again!" Kirby released a sigh.

"Let's hope that never happens..." All the while, Lammond was utterly confused. In the end, he figured it was a "McGroarty" thing. They said their best wishes and goodbyes, before Moe and Lammond left them to enter the house.

"Home sweet home..." Toaster quoted, as he and the other three filed inside, using Radio's picklocking to open the door. They were sure to relock it upon entry. The interior looked the same as it ever would, even though it felt like they were gone for far longer than a week. Since the house was otherwise devoid of noise, the sounds of mechanical hopping down the steps were heard. It was Pavé.

"_There_ you are!" The laptop exclaimed, reaching them. "I was wondering when you were coming back. Really cut it close, there."

"Welcome back, fellas! We missed you _so much!_" Kirby retorted in sarcasm. Pavé blinked, then ignored it.

"So, how'd it go? I heard that he was found, from a message on the answering machine. Did you guys make that happen?" Despite the exhaustion they were all feeling, Toaster had it in himself to answer.

"It's a long story, and boy, we found a _whole lot more _than just Lampy..."

* * *

The very next day, the McGroarty appliances overheard the familiar vehicle of the family arrive home. They fled to their spots, freezing as the door unlocked, the three Humans stepping in with only some of their luggage. As they kept at it and got everything inside, they noticed that there was a message left on their answering machine. They played it back.

"Mr. McGroarty, we're calling to inform you that we found your lamp!" It was the voice of David, and at first, Rob wasn't happy to hear it again. Then, the words spoken changed his mind. "Additionally, it has been repaired, good as new. Due to the unforeseen misplacement, our service will be on the house. We'll be waiting for you to come pick it up! Have a good day!" Afterward, it relayed the time and date of when the message was left.

In joy, Rob began to leave again, quickly followed by his son, and finally Chris.

"Wait, Dad! I'm coming too!" Robbie called as he dashed. Chris sounded more reluctant.

"Seriously? You two are nuts..." Yet, she let it go with an eyeroll.

From in the kitchen, Toaster revealed his face, smiling lever to lever. He knew exactly what was going to come next, and he was looking forward to it with every bit of his being. He was sure the others in the household were feeling the same way.

"Finally," He whispered to himself. "Lampy's coming home..."

_The End_


	26. So We'll Go, Just Where We Want To Go

_A note before we begin!_

_Some appliance designs during Lewis & Lucy's segment (Mona, Romano, Ticktick, Dustin) were thought up by Aileea._  
_It was also her idea for Blenn to be the same model as the one seen in the Parts Shop of TBLT1._  
_Go visit her DA (Same name!), she's a really sweet person, and she does wonderful art!_  
_Also, to those in the Discord server, you've all been so kind! I'm very happy to have been included in this big ol' appliance family of a fandom!_

_Next, this fanfiction has been a labor of love, at least five months in the making. That's right, I didn't start posting until it was complete. I never liked subjecting people to hiatuses or discontinuations._

_That said, I thank you for your patience, for reading to the end, and reviewing, if you have!  
__Have something extra I had in mind. Super long, but I hope you'll enjoy!_

* * *

_26\. So We'll Go, Just Where We Want To Go_  
_(Epilogue)_

Following Lampy's departure, careful examinations were done to locate the lamps' masters/mistresses. Consumer records, and their recollections of them, were used. Of course, names weren't enough; a phone number was needed to inform the households in question. If the request to send in the lamp was accepted, they would be sent out to the address provided by the phone book.

Yes, they still used those.

Some were more defined than others, but ultimately, a high percentage of send-offs were generated. So, on one of the assigned days, grouped together inside Moe's cargo area were plenty of Marigolds. This included Lampford, Lampta, Lampson, Lewis, and Lucy. There were also boxes of which to be "shipped" in.

With Lampson was a peculiar bouquet of flowers, consisting of pink daisies, white forget-me-nots, and orange marigolds. No one was sure why he had them, nor where he got them from. He also requested to be the first stop, which was just as strange. Yet, they felt it better to not ask.

Finally, Lammond was seated in Moe's passenger seat. He kept a clipboard with a checklist, and a pen to mark each item off. A route was in place that allowed the least amount of time per address as possible. Being the Chief Supervisor of Repairees lended more responsibility as of late, but he was all for it.

After everything the Marigolds have been through? They deserved to have this.

Once everyone was present, Moe rode them off, as Lammond directed him to the stops.

* * *

_Lampson, the Artist_

Moe parked near the entrance to a cemetery. For the first time, he spoke with uncertainty. "This... This can't be it, right?" Lammond located the street sign, before double-checking the list.

"It's the correct address," He replied, mirroring Moe's tone. Then, he shifted his attention to the lamp this pertained to. _Lampson, this is your stop._

The lamps heard, they all rising to their bases. When Moe's door slid open, Lampson hopped out, bouquet in cord, looking as though he recognized the area. Bemused, other lamps followed to the doorway, peering outside.

"Wait, what about the package-... Oh my." Lampford commented as he was last to follow suit. Lampson looked back at them, while Lammond hopped out from the passenger side.

"No, sorry; I'm not being shipped out," He tried to explain, finding it awkward, "This is... About... Closure." A wave of sorrow fell upon the others. "Don't worry about it; I'll be right back." He turned on his base, hopping through the open gates.

"Are we going to...?" Lampta started. Lampford promptly nodded.

"Of course we're going to follow him."

It didn't take long. A brass gooseneck lamp with a bouquet of flowers was hard to miss with the surroundings. They were lucky that there weren't any Humans around. From a few rows off, they watched as Lampson filled the headstone's built-in holders with a water and nutrient powder mixture. Then, he arranged the colorful blossoms, both bearing equal amounts of color.

After all this, the Marigold sat and stared in silence. They let him have a few minutes, before approaching. The headstone read:

"Matthew Davis  
B. February 9th, 1956  
D. September 25th, 1978"

They wanted to ask, but felt it was too insensitive. Yet, Lampson could tell what they were thinking, just from the context clues.

"It was a car accident," His voice was quiet, trying to keep it steady. "It was Grocery Day, but some jerk T-boned him and his car on the way back. We at home only found out from the paper - after about five days, one of us snuck out to grab them. The obituary from the day after he disappeared confirmed our worst fears."

"He was so young, so he didn't have a will," He continued, as the others drew closer to him in comfort. "Which meant that we were all free game for the relatives. Right about then, my cord started to fail, so no one wanted me. Eventually, I pulled some strings to get myself Recalled. I figured anything was better than this, but as you know, I was wrong."

"What was he like?" Lewis decided to ask, hoping to stir something more positive. Lampson regarded the question with a small smile.

"Oh, he was a fantastic carpenter," He answered, filling with nostalgia. "Tables, chairs, benches, frames for sofas or beds... You name it, he could make it. And, well... One could say I learned a lot from watching in secret. Turns out, metal is quite a bit more sturdy than wood; it doesn't splinter or chip as much!"

At last, Lampford found something to say. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Lampson. That... You had to lose your master this way..."

"Oh, don't apologize," Lampson exhaled, but still smiled. "I just wanted to come see him one last time, and say goodbye, you know? Before I'm..." He trailed off. "Before I'm _bought. _Hopefully."

"Aw, Sonson..." Lampta added in, cord winding around the other, "I just _know_ someone will replant you before you know it!" When she was given a look of confusion, she clarified. "Replanting? Flowers? We're flowers, aren't we?"

"You're a real treasure..." Lucy mused aloud.

When he was ready, Lampson requested another moment alone, shooing the other Marigolds away. They respected his decision, and waited further off than when they were eavesdropping. Only when they were out of earshot did Lampson look back to the grave.

"If there's a Heaven for both of us, I hope to see you there someday. For now... I'll miss you. Goodbye, Master. I love you." He held the headstone, then parted from it in hesitation. It took force for him to go join the others.

When they returned to Moe and Lammond, the Marigolds boarded the cargo area, as the work lamp came over to ask, "Will you be alright?" The brass lamp took a breath to settle his nerves.

"Yes," He simply said with a nod. Returning it, and not wanting to seem too privy, Lammond went back into the passenger seat, as Lampson looked into the cemetery one final time. His voice fell to a mutter. "I'll never forget you."

He entered with his fellow Marigolds. Any longer, and the dam would break.

* * *

_Lampta, the Rancher_

The dam broke anyway. Yet, Lampson willed himself to not make any noise about it. Next to him, Lampta brought him close, which only escalated the tears.

_It's a difficult time, I know, it's gonna be okay... _She was whispering. Lampson was unused to such comfort and affection. Then again, he never was as open as moments ago, either.

_It's just- I haven't thought about him in so long, and I thought..._ He replied, finding it hard to shake the urge to vocalize. _I thought I'd be able to keep it together by now, but... It hurts. So much..._

_It will, and that's normal! _Lampta assured. _But let it all out. It hurts even more to keep it inside. _Lampson felt too vulnerable to disagree, leaning against her. He let go of the broken dam, but still stifled any noise. His tears did all the work.

_Lampta, this is your stop._ Lammond was heard as Moe parked, this time just outside a farmhouse. It was a pretty sight, overseeing at least an acre of land, consisting of crops and animals alike. "Ah... Now _this_ is reassuring."

Meanwhile, Lampta gently nudged Lampson awake. _Hey, my stop's here!_ The other lamp roused, not remembering when he dozed off. While reluctant, he pulled away from her at last. A package was prepared, each box containing a Marigold styrofoam mold. Lampta was half-settled into the bottom half when the door slid open to reveal Lammond.

"Well y'all," Lampta gave a sad smile with the wave of her cord. "Our times together were a real hoot, and then some!" The other lamps bid her the same sentiment in turn, as she lay in the box.

"Yes, it honestly, truthfully was," Lampford agreed, feeling fond from the memories. "I'll miss your energy. You're a real ray of sunshine, Lamptasha." Lammond hopped into the cargo area, as another Marigold carried the top portion of the styrofoam.

"Hey! We agreed not to call me that!" For the first time, Lampford laughed.

"Then, let's agree not to call me "Fordy"," He joked. Seeing him react like this made Lampta fold, with a lighthearted eyeroll.

"Fine - a deal's a deal, _Lampford,_" She stressed the name, despite it not being the first time. Lampford blinked in surprise.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it..." He paused. "On second thought, _only_ call me "Fordy". Only you." Lampta sat up, embracing the taller lamp.

"D'aww! You're too sweet, Fordy!" Immediately, Lampford held her in return. She was stunned; the starry lamp didn't expect that out of the aptly described Stick-In-The-Mud.

"I _will_ miss you." This time, he sounded serious. When they pulled away, he added, "Take care of yourself, alright?" Lampta nodded, trying to not cry from the warmth of the situation.

"I promise!" Lampson tried to avoid looking away from her, wanting to contribute.

"I hope everything falls into place, for you," He spoke, nervously. _And... Thank you. For earlier. I think I'll be okay._

"Thanks; I'm sure they will!" Came her chipper reply. _No trouble at all!_

Once all was well, she lay back down in the box. She was encased in the top half of the mold, freezing so that her shade would fit. She heard the box close, and being sealed with packing tape. Afterwards, the box was carried, most likely by Lammond.

_Farewell, everyone!_ She yelled out, one last time. She was responded to with heartfelt goodbyes in turn. When the box was set back down, she heard Lammond ringing the doorbell - the same one Lampta was used to. She smiled internally, overflowing with all kinds of nostalgia. She couldn't wait to be welcomed home after so, so long.

_Farewell, Lampta. _Lammond kindly said. _Have a wonderful life!_

_Bye! You too!_ As Lammond left to hide, a black, 1925 Model-T Tudor Sedan opened their eyes from nearby, looking over at the package. On top of the box was a note, no doubt from the sender. Gazing forward, they saw Moe on the side of the road, next to the fence. The Luxley Corp insignia was clear as day.

At the package again, an aged, southern, and masculine voice came forth as he asked, _Do my headlights deceive me? Lamptasha, is that you? _It seemed strange to have such an accent, for the area he lived in. Yet, he was met with an excited gasp.

_Autonio! Oh, land's sakes alive! Yes, it's me! I'm finally coming home! _If she could, she would've made the box bounce sporadically in her fit of joy. The automobile smiled, satisfied.

_Well now... I'm sure the Round-Up Gang'll just be pleased as punch, I'll tell ya what._ He froze when the front door opened, an adult Human female finding the package on the porch. She picked it up and read the note, before turning around, entering and shutting the door behind her. When the coast was clear, Lammond popped out of the nearby bush. He went to leave, before Autonio spoke to him.

"Hey you, new-fangled Knight." Lammond turned back, facing the Model-T. He nodded for him to continue. "Thank you, for bringing our little Lamptasha home. We've been waiting ages, you see. Better late than never, I suppose."

"You're very welcome, Sir," Lammond politely replied, with a small bow. Then, he couldn't help but wonder, "Lamptasha? I started to think she didn't like being called that..."

"Oh, she doesn't," Autonio chuckled. "I'm the only one who's allowed." Lammond nodded in understanding, before moving to leave again.

"Ah, well... I must be heading back. You have a good day, Sir." Autonio watched him go.

"Yeah, you keep workin' hard, youngin'!"

* * *

_Lampford, the Leader_

"Then, he called me a "youngin'"," Lammond told Moe whilst they rode to the next destination. Moe let out a chuckle.

"Well, you _are_ only three-fourths of a year old."

"Yeah yeah, I suppose that's true..." Lammond rolled his eyes, but let it go. "I'm just glad that we're already making others happy. The look on his face when he realized who it was in that package..."

Back in the cargo area, Lampford found himself admitting something.

"She was the first one I met, in that damned place," Although it seemed out of nowhere, it wasn't unlike a Marigold to ponder. Over what, they could guess it. "To be honest, when I landed where the Unsold ones would later go, I never wanted to move again. In fact, I wished I didn't survive. But, she... She got me to get up again."

"I think I can speak for everyone, when I say this," Lucy added after a moment of reflection, "But she was quite the ray of light in our neverending darkness, a pinhole of sunshine cast into the deepest pit, a star twinkling within the vacuum of space itself..." Next to her, Lewis blinked.

"A star... She chose that..." He recalled with a small smile and nod.

"Perhaps she knew it," Lampson found his voice, able to keep it steady now. "It's easy to think that she merely liked them, but she is anything but shallow." He was met with more nods of agreement.

"Knowing her, she'd probably track us down just to say hello..." Lampford mused, his smile more sad. "I know she'd find a way. I know she would." Silence followed. They felt Moe park.

_Lampford, this is your stop._ As usual, the lamps perked in interest, some moving to prepare a package for him. With a sigh, Lampford hopped into the mold when ready.

"It's been so long, I hope he's been well..." He murmured to himself, then turning his attention to the others as he sat upright. "Well... It's been swell, to know you all-" While he expected his send off to be brief, the rest of his words died when every single lamp embraced him. At least two rows had to make do with those in front of them.

He didn't know where this was coming from, or why. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to ask.

"Thank you, for trying to save us," Lampson was the first to answer for him. "It was crazy, and you could've been killed, but... You're brave. I certainly couldn't stay down after that. If you were able to stand up to Raymond, so could we."

"Thank you, for giving us a chance," Lucy continued, honesty leaking from her otherwise closeted exterior. "Even when that insane pile of screws made us out to be malicious, you treated us no different than before. You knew better than to buy it. We really appreciate that."

"Thank you, for taking the helm," Lewis chipped in, contrasting both of them with pure ingenuity. "I know we weren't to go outside, and we were to be careful with bulbs and outlets. It was tough, but something to live by was better than complete chaos."

"I... Thank you..." Finally, Lampford was able to speak again. "Thank you all, for sticking by me, for all these years. I know it wasn't the greatest way to live, and I know I'm rather... Well, old-fashioned. At least now, we're finally getting what we deserve - our lives back in order."

"You said it!" This was replied to in unison. Moe's door slid open, Lammond hopping in to join them, as normal. When the Marigolds parted from him, Lampford lay down in the mold, waving to the others goodbye one final time.

"I hope the rest of you have bright futures." He wished to them, then nodding for the top half of the styrofoam to come down. He froze, just as Lampta had. Once the box was sealed, he too was carried off by Lammond.

_Goodbye, Lampford! You too!_ The taller Marigold heard, smiling internally. He called back in acknowledgement, before realizing that he just barely fit in the mold. One of the only downsides to his unique manufacture, he surmised.

When Lammond reached the front steps to the small house, he set the package down, trying the doorbell. It didn't work. He went to knock instead, afterwards finding somewhere to hide. It took a minute, but eventually the front door opened, a middle aged Human male picking up the box and attached note.

_Have a wonderful life, Lampford!_ Lammond uttered in secret, as the Human went back inside the house. Once it was safe, Lammond snuck out of hiding.

_The sentiment is mutual; thank you very much!_ He heard as he hopped back to Moe, to continue the route.

While still in the box, even though he's lived for a long while (for an appliance anyway), Lampford somehow felt new again. It only got stronger when he was set down somewhere, hearing the box opening, feeling the top portion of the styrofoam be removed. Oh, Lampford wished he could see the look on his Master's face, as he carefully lifted him out of the package.

"Welcome back, Lampford." He was so kind, so loving; just as the Marigold remembered him. Older as well, but that was to be expected. As he was carried elsewhere, he briefly hoped that Lampson would experience such a feeling again - and that where ever Lampta, Lewis, Lucy, Lampy, and all the others ended up, they would too.

"You ready to work with me again?" He heard his Master's voice ask, as Lampford was set down somewhere familiar. Soon, the Marigold found he didn't need to see - the words and actions were more than enough. He was plugged in and switched on, and he internally smiled, even would've shed a tear if he could in this state.

Absolutely, he was ready.

* * *

_Lucy, the Detective_

In a suburban street, Moe parked next to the sidewalk. "Hm, looks like a nice neighborhood," He observed, hearing far off barks of dogs and children at play. "But they won't be staying here long?"

"Nope, and while that sounds like a shame..." Lammond confirmed, "Wherever they're going, it's with their master and mistress. They own some kind of... Store. It's hard to explain."

"Ah..."

_Lewis, Lucy; this is your stop._ Lammond's familiar call filled the cargo area. Unlike some of the Marigolds before them, they were thrilled to be home already. Before anyone else could, they put together each others' boxes, then sitting in the molds. When the door opened, the world nearby filled Lewis with a glow like no other.

It was strange. Perhaps it was the fact that it was both their time, so it made all the difference.

"Well, this is it!" He spoke, chipper. This time, two lamps carried the top halves of the styrofoam, just as Lammond hopped in as per usual.

"It's been so long," Lucy added, with a fond smile, "I wonder how things are now... The others, how've they been? My Master, your mistress... What do they do now?"

"And Dustin!" Lewis remembered, beaming with her. "We'll finally get to see Dustin again! Boy, I'm sure he'll be so happy to see us again! He was so sad when we had to be taken away..."

"I've heard that your master and mistress both own a store these days," Lammond informed them, "And that is where you'll end up, soon. I don't know if other familiar housemates will be joining you or not, but I'm sure you'll get to see them at least one more time."

"The Mystery Garden!" Lucy blurted, in surprise. "They really did it! Mother of Holmes, they never let it go! I'm so proud of them..." Lammond merely nodded, figuring that she knew what she was talking about.

"Hm, I'll have to make a second trip for one of you..." He mused aloud, as he realized something. Overhearing, Lampson shook his head, approaching.

"I can help carry them," He offered. When Lammond looked unsure, he continued, "We're stronger than we look, trust me." Finally, the swing-arm lamp caved. Lampson turned to the sibling pair, a soft grin on his face. "We'll miss you two. I hope that it's all it's cracked up to be."

"Will you be okay?" Lewis had to ask, but appreciating the words. "I mean, eventually you'll be the only one left..." Lampson waved it off with a shrug.

"Believe me, I thought that through when I came along," He assured lightly, "I'll be alright now. Don't worry about me, alright?" With a nod, the remaining lamps in the cargo area gave the two their send-offs and farewells. Then, both top halves came down, the packages being sealed shut afterwards. Of course, both Lewis and Lucy did as the rest had before them, and froze to fit.

Both of them were picked up, carried out of Moe and to the front step of the correct house, both with the notes attached. "Now, we ring the doorbell or knock, then hide somewhere until they've been taken in," They heard Lammond tell Lampson in a low volume. The doorbell rang, and the two hid away.

The door opened, an adult Human male revealed. He picked up one box, then the other, carting both inside. "Michael! Lillian! Your lamps are here!" He spoke, setting them down somewhere before shutting the door. A few moments longer, Lammond nodded for him and Lampson to return to Moe.

_Have wonderful lives, you two!_ The work lamp called, as he'd done many times before. Yet, the inflections never waned.

_Thanks a million! _Both replied in unison, being set down somewhere sturdy. There, they waited. It felt like a while. This time, Lucy alone piped up. _Where are they? It's not like them to take so long..._

Another voice joined in, feminine and energetic. _Detective Lucy? Have you finally returned from retirement, ready to face the challenges of the worlds' capers once more? Because boy, do I have a case for you! I call it: "The Lost Lamp"!_

_Mona! MONA! _Lewis interjected in glee. _Hello! Gosh, it's been SO long! I never thought I'd hear your voice again!_

_... Ah, there's the man of the hour, ladies and gents!_ Mona acknowledged, in surprise. _It's really the both of you, isn't it? Why, I'd say that's a case closed. Detective, you're so skilled! Not even out of your box yet, and you sleuthed this like a pro!_

They heard Lucy emit a laugh, playing along. _Why thank you, Dr. Mona. It was nothing. Anyway, is anyone else still around?_

_Oh, yes! _Yet another called, masculine and deep. _The roster of which you know and love have indeed remained! Romano, at your service... As always! _A pause. _Oh, right. You can't see me yet. I bowed._

_It's so wonderful to hear your voices again, too! _A third, also masculine appliance added to the mix. _I was really convinced that this was the end of our twin lamp duo. You both added so much more flavor when you were still out and about._

_Greetings, Blenn! _Lewis regarded, internally beaming. _How've you been?_

_Hmm, I'd say I have a while yet, hopefully._ Came Blenn's response, seeming certain.

_Hey there, Lewis, Lucy. Nice to hear from you again._ At last, one more spoke, a lot less happy than the rest._ At least we'll still have _something _good to hold onto when we go to the Store._

_Ticktick...?_ Lucy prompted, concerned. _It's nice to hear from you too, and that we're all going together! But... What's the matter?_

_Oh, him..._ Mona answered, more seriously. She sighed. _Tick hasn't been the same since... Well... _

_It was two months ago, _Tick picked it up, unashamed. _Dustin, our wonderful Dustin, wore out. The family threw him away. He's probably dying on a heap of scrap metal right now, and yet. They replace him with..._ _With...! That _THING!

_Tick, you know we don't last forever..._ Blenn tried to reason with him. _I don't even know how much longer I'll be able to go until my motor quits on me! At least he had a very good life here._

_Dustin..._ Lewis mused, saddened.

_Is gone...?_ Lucy added with him. _But, we... This can't be true!_

_It is! _Tick ignored Blenn. _How _dare_ they replace someone so kind with a disgusting reminder of what things _used_ to be?! _

_Listen, pal. If you have something to say to me, say it to my _face. _Don't be a coward._ The newest voice gave both Marigolds pause. It was familiar, and yet it wasn't.

_Oh, believe me, "buddy", I could write a _book_ about all the things I wanna say to you..._ Tick sounded bitter.

_Look, I can't help it that I replaced your old friend, _The other continued, standing his ground. _What, did you think that was what I wanted? Did you think I knew all this when coming here? Why don't you go wind yourself up, maybe you need a good tightening._

_... Kirby? No, it can't be..._ Lucy tried to deduce, but struggled.

_I am a Kirby, yes, _The familiar-but-not noticed, _To be specific, a Sentria II. I really lucked out, didn't I? A crowd of biased nutjobs. Name's Korbin, by the way. _

As it happens, the twins Michael and Lillian eventually came to collect their lamps, among a few other appliances. Lucy was scooped up by Michael, while Lewis was regarded by Lillian, both enjoying their new symbols by saying it added "more personality" to them.

Together, the group that Lewis and Lucy reunited with, along with the still-recent Korbin, all awaited their new destination from in the large trunk of a car.

Mona was a small, light pink radio who reminded them much of Radio, though not quite. Romano was a red-purple coffee maker, simplistic in design, but made up for it with his rich voice. Blenn was a yellow blender with a black trim and dial, and was one to never leave his pitcher behind. Finally, Tick was a tiny, brown alarm clock with a clock face and bells to ring.

However, at their first opportunity, the Marigolds got a good look at the vacuum.

For sure, there was a lot of resemblance. Yet, the Sentria II was still his own machine in many other respects. If Kirby was like looking into the past, and Karl their present, Korbin was like gazing into the future. They just hoped that the animosity was from the way Tick and him bickered.

The reality of Dustin being gone was hard to grasp for Lewis and Lucy. It was great to finally see the others, no doubt about that, but the Eureka was special. While the rest regarded this in turn, they were far more accepting. Except for Tick of course, but who could blame him?

Although there were peeks here and there, as well as moments where neither Human were in the rooms, none of the appliances had a good chance to witness the surroundings of the fabled store. It was the norm for the others, but the Marigolds found themselves having to readjust to near-constant Human presence.

All the more to let them sink into their thoughts. Even with the sounds going on around them, it was somehow easy to tune everything out. It was almost wrong - ignoring their Humans when it'd been decades since they could hear them last. Was it bad to miss a vacuum they only knew for months, more than a pair of kids who'd been in their lives for longer?

The two shared a thought, neither telling the other, but it was the same. Like Lampson, they needed closure, no matter how crazy it sounded. Perhaps with that, plus more time, could things change.

It was dark, when closing time hit. The breezy Marigold peeked with an eye, before unfreezing completely with a relieved sigh. He took in the sight before him with his light, being on a table within a modest greenhouse. Although it wasn't the same as being outdoors, it still filled him with a glowing confidence.

He left the plants behind, and as he reached the lobby just a room over, he wasn't alone. Familiar appliances also came in, one after another. As they started giving their opinions on the new place, Lewis looked over at Lucy, who arrived last. He hopped over to her, only one thing on his mind.

"It's pretty nice here, full of old friends and our master and mistress," She mused to him, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sure it would've been even better with him, but... I suppose it can't be helped, right? Unless... No, it's too crazy."

"I want to see him, too," Lewis had no trouble telling her. "If it means going to that junkyard in the dead of night, if it means only finding what he used to be... Then so be it." Lucy's grin waned from the words, yet there was empathy in her eyes.

"Would it be safe out there, with just us? I mean, it's not like we could somehow rope them into it, and even if we did, we only just got back together! I wouldn't want to put them in danger..."

"You two can't be serious!" Blenn cut in, having overheard them.

* * *

_Lewis, the Outdoorsy_

"Oooh, I've heard folklore about that place; it's madness out there!" Mona added, remembering. "They say that, nearly 25 years ago, five misplaced appliances were dumped, and almost met their doom! A merciless magnet wanted to see to it that they get crushed into a cube; and was willing to go so far as to murder their master in the process! The only thing that saved them that day, was one Brave Little Toaster..."

"Ah, I love that story," Romano chuckled, "Sets a good example for young machines. To be more grateful for what they have, who they have. But, most importantly, to _not_ wander into junkyards."

"Never heard of it," Korbin rolled his eyes, "Besides, how do you expect to get there? How would you know where it is, anyway?" His input stunned both Marigolds, they having not thought about that.

"We'd, uh, well... We'd..." Lewis began, stammering. His glow faltered, intimidated by the comments.

"I say we let them go," Tick cut in, finally. "All of us, too; to pay respects for our friend." Korbin cringed, roving backwards from the group.

"You do what you want; I'm staying right _here!_" He proclaimed loudly. "If none of you turn back up, I _won't_ be held responsible!"

"As much as I'd absolutely _love_ that, you're the only one with wheels." Tick spoke again, clearly hating to admit. In response, Korbin emitted a whir of irritation.

"But... Why should we be doing this? You heard Mona, it's dangerous out there!" Blenn began to quiver. "What if something awful happens? What if we're stolen away and sold for parts?! What if we're crushed or melted down and don't survive?! What if we..."

He continued on, as Lucy left the room, sounds of strain coming from not far off. Lewis and Mona followed, finding the other Marigold grunting as she tried to pull Michael's big leather chair out toward the lobby. The two awestruck appliances helped her.

"Oh my... We could all fit on that thing!" Romano remarked, once everyone could see it. Mona was first to hop onto it, enjoying the higher vantage point.

"Lucky for you, I remember the address!" She declared in pride, "I used to get advertisements, calling it Crazy Ernie's Amazing Emporium of Total Bargain Madness! Very superficial, but I like the ring to it!" Lucy hopped in with her, quickly followed by Lewis.

"Well then, Dr. Mona Generalheimer!" She bestowed to the pink radio, as Romano joined them all after Tick did. "I, Detective Lucille Goldiemary, declare you our entrusted navigator!"

"Oh my, Detective, that is an honor!" Mona bowed, both of them clearly playing around. "But, pray tell, who shall be daring and noble enough to pull our carriage along?" All eyes went to Korbin, even Tick's. Korbin stared at them, most of their visages almost pleading.

"Please?" Lewis's voice came through, though quiet. "I know we just met, and I know how crazy this is..." Korbin didn't answer. Finally, Blenn hesitantly joined the rest in the chair.

"... Well," He piped up, afraid all the while. "As long as we stick together, we might stay in one piece. And, you know, Korbin..." He paused, glancing over at the pair of Marigolds. "We got to know Dustin his entire life, but they... Never got that chance. They deserve to say goodbye."

After what felt like hours, Korbin slowly came forward, wordlessly. He coiled his cord around the chairleg. Then, he spoke with a smirk. "_Fine._ You're all lucky I'm fully charged." The responses he got, sans Tick, were a mix of relief, gratitude, and joy.

As Mona guided the way, Korbin pulled them out of the store, out into the City. To be fair, it didn't take very long to reach Ernie's Disposal, it being a mere four blocks off, with a left turn to make.

"This is reminding me of that story!" Mona was saying during the trip. "About the Brave Little Toaster and his housemates? They traveled around the city, just like this! Only, they were looking for their master's apartment building, not a junkyard."

"When did you guys hear about it?" Lucy asked her.

"Spring of '87," Mona replied, with precise memory. "It was a set of appliance-only broadcasts made by one of the five in the story, a small radio like myself. He would share their days as it happened, live - like an audio drama! I could play it back for you two sometime if you want! Er, the more interesting parts; I won't bore you with the 14 hours-per-day uncut versions."

"That would be splendid!" Lewis grinned, eager. "It's been so long since I've heard a good story! I'll bet that one will be fantastic!" Just after saying that, everyone in the chair felt Korbin stop.

"We're here." What he announced was true. The property was desolate-looking, as most Humans would expect, but to the group, it was nearly post-apocalyptic. Aside from a far off, rhythmic _bang_ing sound, all was silent.

"It looks like it goes on for... _Miles,_" Romano noted. He was met with nods of agreement. "Even a Human could get lost in there..."

Against what would've been better judgement, Korbin urged himself to move forward, through the open gates. Deep down, he'd hoped that just being here would've been enough to humor them, but no one complained as they dwelled deeper within the junkyard.

"What a _lovely_ way to spend retirement..." He muttered. "Many years of service, and it only brings you... What a travesty."

"Do you think he would still be able to hear us?" Lucy inquired over Korbin's grumbling. "I know he's already been here a while, but if there's any chance he'd hear us..."

"It's worth a try, at least..." Blenn quietly agreed. Without another word, Tick began.

_Dustin, are you out here? You'll never believe the good news! Lewis and Lucy... They've finally come back home. And now, we've come to see you - all of us._ The only other sounds they could hear, aside from before, was the rolling along the dirt, and Korbin's motor whirring. _We miss you so. They never got to see you fall ill, let alone leave. If you're still around, please help us find you..._

_Ah... _Finally, they heard him. _Hello, Ticktick. All of you. I appreciate the thought, but you really shouldn't be here. This is no place for healthy appliances. But... If you must find me, look for the pile with the red convertible. I'm behind it._

It was hard to miss such a description. As promised, on the other side, lain inches from the ground, was the Eureka Golden Vanguard; so worn down that it was a far cry from his original sheen. On sight, the smaller appliances all leapt off the chair, rushing toward the vacuum, while Korbin veered away from view, feeling awkward. A slow glance over, and Dustin could see the housemates he'd come to know.

"So, it's true..." He spoke softly, with a warm, tired smile. "You're all here. And, you two... You've returned after all this time." Lewis and Lucy immediately teared up, embracing the Eureka as best as they could. Weakly, Dustin returned the affection with his cord. "It makes me so happy. For a while, I assumed that we'd never meet again. Not in this life, anyway."

"You look so... Different." Lucy noted, unhappily.

"Oh, I know; I've lost my luster years ago..." Dustin managed a light chuckle. "It comes with age, I suppose. I haven't even been able to move for the last few days; it's too hard on my tired motor. I'm sure we all know what that means, but I wouldn't fuss."

"I wish we had more time with you..." Lewis muttered, trying to keep his composure. "It feels like just yesterday; we were living our lives, all was normal, and then Luxley took us away. It was only a few months, and now..."

"And now, you're here, picking up where you left off," The Eureka continued for him. "Rejuvenated too, by the looks of it - I like your new perforations. They suit you." There was a pause, his plug tenderly running along the aforementioned symbols upon the Marigolds' shades. From afar, Korbin snuck a peek at the sight, stem lowered and doing his best to not let his eyes leak. It was difficult.

"Ah... Who is this? A new friend?" He was spotted, all eyes looking over at him as the two Marigolds parted from the Eureka. He shrank back. "It's alright; come closer, young one." Silently, Korbin did as was asked of him, out of respect. He couldn't look Dustin in the eyes. "My, you look fancy. You must be the one they turned to when I had to leave. What is your name?"

"Korbin, Sir," The Sentria II answered after some deliberation, but quietly. "Yes, that's true..."

"Don't mind him too much," Tick couldn't help but add. "We were all taken to the Mystery Garden, but he..." He trailed off, unable to find a proper way of wording it.

"... Should be given a chance," Dustin replied with a serious tone, it stopping Tick cold. "It's alright, Ticktick. Just because I was great, doesn't mean he can't be, too." When the small alarm clock couldn't respond, Dustin turned to the Kirby again. "If I may, I must ask something of you, Korbin."

"Yes?" Was all Korbin could venture, still rather unsettled from the idea that he was speaking to what was essentially his predecessor. The older vacuum gave another smile.

"Please, take good care of them," Dustin said softly, no doubt referring to the smaller appliances. "They've lasted all this time, with and without me, but now that I can no longer be around, I wish to pass that task onto you." In surprise, Korbin finally managed to look up at him. "You're strong, dependable, loyal. I can see it. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

As little as Korbin believed in such abilities, he eyed the others around him before giving the Eureka a nod. "I'll... I'll do my best." He sounded far from certain, yet Dustin understood.

"Thank you." He was relieved, before continuing with the previous topic. "Anyway, I know it wasn't for long, but... Here, let me show you something. Mona, would you mind playing The Song for me, please?" Mona stiffened for a moment.

""The Song"? The one with the..." She made a throat clearing noise. "Of course, Dustin." From memory, she played The Song's instrumental. Lewis and Lucy (and by extension, Korbin) never heard it prior, but the others recognized it immediately - Queensrÿche's "Silent Lucidity".

They remembered when Dustin first heard it, way back in the 90's. They made jokes about him having a "secret music career", simply from the musician and the Eureka sounding the same. Later, they found him singing it - and it was no longer humorous.

Of course, in the state he would later become trapped into, such wonderment became less until it stopped entirely. Needless to say, Dustin was surely testing his life thread's patience by performing. Yet, if they were to stop him, they were only delaying the inevitable, and it wasn't polite to refuse a dying appliance's last desires.

So, they let him sing, listening in acute silence. It wasn't as rich as he was once able to produce, but was no less enchanting. All they could do, while collectively weeping, was reflect on all their precious memories together. From small moments like a hum as he cleaned the floor, to large ones where he helped someone feel more at ease with his soft purring.

The short while of instinctive fear as the Big Mistress first started using him, all just because they had internalized it as Karl. Immediately following, sheer relief as not the Kirby Classic, but the Eureka Golden Vanguard, came into view while the Big Mistress worked. They had to remind themselves: _Karl_ is gone. _Dustin_ is here.

While the Marigolds were taken away, life continued on, with Dustin experiencing a long one. At least, for what was expected for his branding. Yet, at the end of the road; old, broken, and dying, at least he wasn't alone.

By the time the song ended, the small appliances had gathered around him in the pile, huddled close. This, Dustin didn't mind at all.

"What a wonderful song," Lewis mused, trying to wipe away his tears. "I'll always cherish it. And... I'll always cherish you."

"It was so wonderful, I..." Lucy too was bombarded with emotion from the experience. "I had no idea that you had such a knack for singing..." They stayed like this for a short while, until Dustin told them that they ought to "get a good night's rest". Despite the qualms, he only said to not worry about him.

Eventually, the set of small store appliances found it in themselves to pull away and leave Dustin's side, after one final group hug. They returned to the leather chair, though with great reluctance. After a lot of stalling and hesitation, they bid farewell to him, before Korbin did what he had to do by roving the group away.

The Eureka watched them leave, at last allowing a single tear to escape his eyes, but still grinning. The strength he pretended to carry waned into almost nothing, his cord lay limp nearby. Had he not, perhaps he would've lasted a couple more days, but all that sharing and singing... It drained him so quickly. He closed his eyes, speaking lowly to himself once more.

"I am smiling next to you." He calmly drifted off. In minutes, his motor silently raptured, his face disappearing.

It was time for the Long Sleep.


End file.
